From Elswyre
by LurkerLordX
Summary: She is The Hunterborn, Favored by Hircine, a Nord who speaks as a Khajiit, and moves like a saber cat, but what is the real story?
1. Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 1

Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 1 by Revenavar the Wanderer

In my travels I have heard many stories from many a traveler but truly the tale of one I have come to call Hunterborn stands out the most. The following series of 5 volumes recounts the tale of how the Hunterborn and I came to meet and in turn how I came to learn the tale you are about to read.

Our story starts, as most good stories do, in a small village of no particular note where our Hunterborn was but a child, youngest of two. Whose parents were both soldiers in the Imperial Army. As it so happened the four of them had taking up lodging with one Halfigar, a gamesmen who made the family bread and broth by the hunting of elk and rabbit. As it so happened Halfigar was married with a single child, a devilish troublemaker who on the night before kept the Hunterborn awake through the most devilish of mean, the vilest of which was the soaking of the Hunterborn's clothes as they slept by dragging him partially into the near river, but only after keeping the Hunterborn up all night by superstitiously slipping chicken dung into their mouth whenever she managed to nod off to sleep. By the time the Hunterborn was dipped into the river they had long passed the point most men could stay awake and thus awoke several hours later shivering and in quite a mood.

"I'll skin you little brat and mount you head on the wall!"

Alas it was not to be, after getting the Hunterborn a fresh set of clothes and a warm meal Halfigar's wife suggested, since the Hunterborn's family had left a few hours ago to enjoy a long walk in the forest, to instead meet up with her husband and help bring home the game. You see it was taking longer then normal for Halfigar to return and she was beginning to worry he might have lost track of time or bagged a large elk that was slowing down his return.

Grudgingly the Hunterborn agree and began to look around for their walking stick, you see while the Hunterborn was not lame they did have a mild, persistent, case of Rock Joint and oft used a walking stick to sit or stand. But as it would turn out the devil of a child had tossed the handcrafted staff craved with the head of a wolf into the river and it had washed away which only further rose their ire toward the child. Still Halfigar's wife was able to diffuse the situation and quickly the Hunterborn found a sturdy branch to use as a replacement and headed off to find Halfigar.

But once into the wood the Hunterborn face their first great trial as they soon came upon a wounded hound being beset upon by a pack of wolves, and with the stray they also saw another victim, their querry Halfigar!

Now you must understand that the Hunterborn was still but a child, still chilled from the bath in the river, and not trained in combat, however they never the less charged in using the branch to disorient and stun the wolves while avoiding as much of the attacks as possible. And when the wolves did close around the Hunterborn they discovered a great hidden strength as they were able to help open the jaws with bare hands, and even counter with enough force to dislocate the jaws of the attackers until finally the pack, including their grizzled old alpha lie dead by the Hunterborn's hand, starting them down their future path as a master of unarmed combat.

Still the three did not escape unscathed but Halfigar knew a thing or two about survival, cleaning their wound with some wine and the clear water of a near river as he bound their wound in linen wraps.

"Seems like such a waste to leave such fine meat and pelts to the scavengers," Halfigar mused as he looked over the fresh kills with nary a cut on them. Nay they had all be felled though blunt trauma at the hands of the Hunterborn! "Tell you what, help me bring the our prizes back home for field dressings and I'll split the profits with you, maybe even impart a few tricks of the hunt as well."

The Hunterborn was sore, tired, and worn but agreed none the less and they mad the trek home, but that is a tale for another time.


	2. Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 2

Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 2 by Revenavar the Wanderer

Welcome dear reader to Volume 2 of 5 of my retelling of the origins of the Hunterborn. If you have not read them, or heard the tale otherwise, I would advise finding Volume 1 before reading further. That out of the way we pick up our tale with the Hunterborn, Halfigar, and the stray, later named Torygg in honor of the late High King. And true to his world Halfigar imparted his knowledge of hunting as he field dressed their spoils, imparting such tips as how best to cut the skin to get the best quality of pelt, what and where to cut for the best meat, and what miscellaneous parts alchemists would find of value. All this she took to heart and in fact when the parents and older brother returned from their walk and the elder told how he would be traveling to Solitude to join the Bard's College and the Hunterborn was free to join him they declined, choosing to stay and train as Halfigar's apprentice. As for the stray dog? It followed the Hunterborn until it died of old age a few years later becoming their closest friend in that short time.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

So the Hunterborn and the elder brother took their leave of their parents, forging their own paths, but they remained ever close, the elder training at the Bard Collage as the Hunterborn became apprentice Halfigar, eventually graduating out from under the wing of their master to become even greater, and on that day Halfigar gave them a gift, a hunting knife forged from the ancient tooth of a dragon with the handle made from the ivory and fur scraps of the alpha wolf from that fateful day, Halfigar's Fang. The anniversary of that fateful day becoming a holiday of sorts for the family wherein they would all gather for family tidings and sharing of the tales of their new lives. At first these holidays were hosted by Halfigar and his wife (and son), but eventually moved to the local inn and later the Hunterborn's own woodland lodge built by their own hands, a place that had become a port in the storm between holds for many a wary traveler.

Until that fateful night the bandits came.

They stole in the middle of the night and slit the throats of the father and brother and ravaged the mother before killing her while the Hunterborn was forced to watch. Worse of all the Hunterborn was bound and gagged and dragged off to their encampment in an old abandoned fort. Days bleed into another as the Hunterborn was tortured, starved, used as subject of foul alchemical brews that scared and twisted their body, some leaving lasting scars to this day, all to try and break the Hunterborn spirit, and in the end they resorted to ravaging the Hunterborn as they had once done to their mother. Yes dear reader the Hunterborn is a woman, though given the wonders, and horrors, magic and by extension alchemy can wrack on a body I have often wonder if this was always so or a result of the vile experiments. Whatever the case I was not about to press the issue of the Hunterborn's gender by birth and I would advise any others out there who may stumble upon her in their travels to do the same and leave the issue for the Divines providence.

But back to the tale.

So there was the Hunterborn, seeming about to join her family in Sovngarde when the bandits stopped cold, a child wind blew through the prison and a demon's howl chilled even the cold blooded bandits to the bone as the doors of the chamber the Hunterborn was locked in were blasted open by some powerful gust and in the frame stood an apparition, eyes like cold fire, with an ethereal body and a haunting call, Torygg the Hound had returned and as if by some cosmic irony it was not the old hound who charged in to rescue the Hunterborn.

The fear abated soon as the bandits girder their loins and attacked, and while Torygg dispatched one before his own destruction the battle was far from over. Whatever magic had reanimated Torygg would not abate as a new one appeared from the ashes of the old and renewed the assault. It did not matter how many time he was killed for he would come right back, fully healed, while the bandits had no such sorcery on their side and soon Torygg had defeated all of the Hunterborn's captors and free her but she was still weak, however her loyal friend showed additional powers beyond retribution as he healed her wounds so she could strip the clothes from her captors and with the aid of her old friend clear the fort of the remaining bandits and free the other captives before making good their escape.

But before they did that there was one more lesson for the Hunterborn to learn...

Compassion.


	3. Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 3

Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 3 by Revenavar the Wanderer

Welcome dear reader to Volume 3 of 5 of my retelling of the origins of the Hunterborn. If you have not read them, or heard the tale otherwise, I would advise finding Volume 1 and 2 before reading further. That out of the way we pick up our tale with the Hunterborn after freeing her fellow prisoners and dispatching the rest of the bandits who had slaughtered her family and experimented on her, experiments I mentioned previously may have turned a strong young man into a tortured girl, before ravaging her for their twisted pleasures.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

Given all you have read (or hear told) so far one would not blame the Hunterborn for tearing the corpses of the bandits asunder in retribution for all they had done to her and her family. And indeed the free prisoners wanted to burn them to cinders and raze their fort to the ground. But as the Hunterborn looked down at their cold dead eyes she could not bring herself to such baseness and stayed her hand, instead convincing the others to help her dig grave and give them a proper Nord burial.

"Regardless of what they have done they are still Nords. Besides if we were to burn them and raze their home are we no better then they are?"

The others were not as willing to forgive.

That is, until she smiled, "Besides no one said they would be buried with their boot, or other articles of clothing. And I don't know," she smiled looking around, "I think with a little work this could become a fine home to inherit."

And so the Hunterborn and her band of followers turned a bandit camp into a trading post. She was even able to return to her old home and give her family their proper rest as well, and with the spoils gained from the bandit camp all the victims were able to insure their own lost love ones wore vestments reserved for Jarls and Nobles when they finally ventured to Sovngarde.

And this is where the Hunterborn started on the next leg of her journey. For you see she was growing restless and felt her skill were dulling and it is at that time that a Khajiit caravan passed through the trading post and she decided to follow them for a while, traveling where they traveled and keeping her skills sharp hunting the beasts of Skyrim and Elswyre as well as protecting them from the random bandit attack with Torygg by her side always, until eventually she was offered an official position as a caravan guard, a rare site to see! A Nord and her ghost hound among Khajiit. In fact she spent so much time with the cats she soon took to speaking as they do. But all that would pale before her next adventure where she soon drew the interest of Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt.

As it turned out there had been a band of hunters who had been killing game in the area only to leave the bodies to rot. This angered Hircine and the Hunterborn was once more reunited with her mentor to hunt down these savages and slay them in Hircine's name. In the end they were reward a wolf skin cloak that when worn wrapped the wearer in the visage of a great wolf. The illusion was disbanded as soon as the Hunterborn or Halfigar took hostile action but while under the illusion they could command wolves and sneak about as if a native of the forest. Though this was a double edged sword as the wolves might well turn on them once their true Nord forms were revealed. But the hunched posture one needed to pose as a wolf soon because second nature to the Hunterborn even when not wearing the cloak leading to her distinctive sneaking and sprinting style.

And now we enter the home stretch dear readers for there is not much more to tell before I and the Hunterborn parted ways. For you see it is with this cloak and the caravan that the Hunterborn came upon her most cherished of artifacts. It all happened when their marry band came to close to a Giant Camp and one of their numbers were struck down by the savage beast.

**But that dear readers is a story for another time.**


	4. Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 4

Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 4 by Revenavar the Wanderer

Welcome dear reader to Volume 4 of 5 of my retelling of the origins of the Hunterborn. If you have not read them, or heard the tale otherwise, I would advise finding Volumes 1, 2, and 3 before reading further. That out of the way we pick up our story with the Hunterborn fresh after receiving the Wolf's Pelt, a gift from Hircine for her and her mentor Halfigar's loyal service with the loss of one of her caravan at the club of an enraged Giant and how this this lead to the acquisition of her most treasured of artifacts.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

So as I have already stated the Hunterborn's caravan veered to close to a giant's camp and drawn it's ire. Not wishing to fight a battle they could not win they ran but one of them lagged behind and in one crushing blow was flattened by the giant, crushed by it's massive bone mace. And the lose was felt by all. But fear drive them to keep running.

All save the Hunterborn.

She could not let her new family rot but was no fool either and doubted, as many of us would, that she could best a giant. So as the others fled she drew the Giant's attention, moving quickly to stay one step ahead until the giant lost interest and returned to his camp and she could make her move to retrieve her fallen friend. Quickly slipping on the Wolf Cloak and took the illusion of the beast. Now don't be mistaken dear readers, a wolf in a giant's camp is only marginally safer then man or mer, the advantage coming from the lower profile making them harder to spot, especially while sneaking then man or mer. And as it turned out the giant was not to be fooled, and not the Hunterborn had the full attention of the beast as trespasser in it's territory. She knew she could not face it head on so fell back on her agility and guile to evade the beast, waiting for the opening she would need to collect her friend and escape. The opportunity soon presenting itself in a most unusual form when a near miss of the giant's club had lodged the large bone in a wedge of rocks that the brute could not pull free.

Seizing her chance she quickly scaled the club and wound up delivering what would be a bone shattering punch to any man or mer to the giant's jaw that made it stagger and fall. Before it could recover she pulled the club from the rocks, no doubt loosened by her run along it, to shatter the skull of the Giant in one mighty swing, ending the fight in a single swing.

As surprised as you or I by the feat the Hunterborn took a moment to gather her nerves before calling over the caravan where they discovered their companion was alive, though not for long. He gave his thanks to the Hunterborn for her attempt, as in vain as it was, and the caravan hung around only long enough to loot the camp, collecting a large stock of rare mammoth cheese and the club as a trophy, it's size and weight two unwieldy for any practical warrior to use.

But as the next day dawned the Hunterborn was shocked to be presented a gift, it seemed when their companion had died he had somehow turned hims body into ears, a tail, claws, and a cloak of some magical prowess and willed them to the Hunterborn, declaring her a Khajiit not just in name now but with his gift, in body as well. And so the Hunterborn soon learned that with a small amount of sap the claws clung to her as if part of her and found her hands now as deadly as a Khajiit's own claws as well as possessed of an unusually nimbleness that would no doubt make slight of hand, the picking of pockets, and locks that much heartier. Assuming she had any interest in such. The claws for her toes she learned muffled her walking, and granted her a Khajiit's natural speed and leaping acuity as well as the ability to survive greater falls then any normal Nord. The tail improved her balance and ability making it easier for her to evade and dodge, while the ears granted her not just the acute hearing of a Khajiit but also their great night vision and sense of smell. But most potent of all was the cloak which transformed her into the form of their lost ally, gender and all, and magnified the abilities of the other items as well. Alas the Hunterborn was not a fan of spells that twist and change the body, even if it seemed to this writer that it was restoring what she once lost as well. Still she carried the scar of the bandits who burned her home and slaughtered her people so I can not fault her for being wary of any magic that changes ones race, let alone their sex.

And thus we come to the Hunterborn as I met her, on the cusp of her last and greatest of trials, the day her caravan was slaughtered and the two of us left for dead.

But that is a story for another time...


	5. Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 5

Tales of the Hunterborn, Vol 5 by Revenavar the Wanderer

Welcome dear reader to last volume of my retelling of the origins of the Hunterborn. If you have not read them, or heard the tale otherwise, I would advise finding the first four volumes before reading further. And with that said we pick up with the final installment of how I met the Hunterborn and how we were left for dead when the caravan was raided, in this final tale of retribution and revenge.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

And so we come to my meeting with the Hunterborn and her caravan, quite by accident, at the time I had been traveling from Falkreath to Whiterun when I came upon the sigh of a Khajiit caravan with a giant's club hanging from the pack horse and being guarded by a Nord woman with the claws, tail, and ears of a Khajiit poking out of some standard leather armor and in turn guarded by a spectral hound. Quite a sight to see! And so I caught up with them, and not wanting to seem rude I started my inquiry by asking each of the members their stories and committing them to their own books, savoring the tale you have just heard for the end. We talked long into the night where I grew tired eventually inquiring if I could share their tent for the night, more then willing to pay for my bed. Being I was a new customer they set up up with the Hunterborn as my bed mate, with no allusions to the fact I was under the watchful eye of her and her spectral hound to keep my hands out of the stores of their pack horse, all a very reasonable request and alas one I will never again enjoy due to what happens next. For you see while I may have paid for my bedroll for the night my keepers were more then hospital and shared their food and company free of charge.

Now perhaps it was the club, or news of how they had come into it and the rare wealth they had but I awoke to find Bandits had beset us in the night and slaughtered everyone there only myself and the Hunterborn had survived by mild luck as the Bandits had left us for dead only for Torygg to heal us after chasing off the bandits. Alas they got away with most of our belongings including the Hunterborn's Khajiit armor. All that was left was what Torygg carried, some simple clothes the Hunterborn had kept on him to dress any dead bodies they would happen upon, the Wolf's Cloak, and of course the Giant's Club. Taking one of these burial clothes to cover my naked ass the Hunterborn equipped the club and cloak. As we moved to get vengeance on our fallen friends after moving their bodies off the road and into the shadow of some rocks, with Torygg left behind to guard them until they could be properly buried upon our return.

The camp was easy enough to find and thus the Hunterborn stealthily slipped into her wolf form as she drew close, scouting the area before returning to where I was hiding. Now understand I am no warrior but had learned how to protect myself from wolves and brigands, if I was lucky enough to have my sword, if which I was sadly lacking thanks to the raid. Thus I was little more then a burden for our daring raid, but the Hunterborn is nothing if not creative. Having me hold my ground she use the power of the cloak to summon a pack of wolves from the hills to make her raid on their outpost, knowing she could not attack without breaking the illusion she had to get close to her target on the parapet without readying her body for a fight, dodging and evading the bandit's sword arm until she was close enough to spring from the cover of the wolf and dispatch him with her bare fists before quickly retreating to the guise of the wolf before her pack turned on her. Until finally she was able to finish the outside patrol. You see the bandit had taken control of a camp just outside a mine and such their leader was deep inside it's tunnels. And with the wolves still about outside I dare not move closer. Thus instead the Hunterborn dragged one of the archers to me whereupon I looted his body for much needed armor, a sword, and a bow. And just in time for another Brigand had emerged from the mine to investigate the noise, and seeing the wolves I took my chance and lined up a shot putting an arrow through the bandits knee long enough for the wolves to finish the job.

Now armed I held my post should the wolves seek me out rather then loose interest disperse as the Hunterborn slipped into the mine alone to finish the job. Once inside she was now alone and without armor or weapons with the wolves potentially just out side the entrance ready to turn on her should she emerge as man not beast. And so here is the telling of how she cleared the mine and reclaimed what was hers as I was unable to see it with my own eyes.

"The first thing I needed to do was get some armor, and preferably avoid having to fight a dozen bandits so I stuck to the shadows until one of their men was isolated from the rest and made my move, pouncing from the shadows to snap his neck and take his clothing for my own. Armed and armored my next order of business was to hid the body lest my ruse be discovered.

That accomplished I collected some linen wraps to bind my breasts so as to appear as the man I had slain. Sticking to half shadows and lowering my voice I scouted out the place to discover the bandits were getting ready for dinner. With luck I was able to slip some Deathbell into their food and watch them choke to death. Then their the first of their kin I hid the bodies as I sneaked through the mine seeking out who was left until only their leader, who had taken to wearing my own clothes, including the Cloak of the Khajiit which quickly forced me to retreat to cover. I knew if he got a good whiff of me he would know I was not one of his and draw his sword and so had to plan accordingly."

As it turned out it was around this time that the wolves had wandered off and I had ventured into the mine to offer what aid I could. Being far less stealthy then the Hunterborn the leader quickly sniffed me out and went to investigate. It was then the Hunterborn whistled, calling Torygg across the great distance to her side in an instant and breaking her cover. Enhanced by the Hunterborn's artifacts the leader was quite the fighter but in the end we three came out on top. And so with the camp clear of bandits we collected our spoils, buried the dead, dressed the few wolves I had killed for meat, pelts, and alchemy ingredients, returned to our friends and gave them their burial. And burdened as we were with the caravan and bandit's spoils made our way slowly to Whiterun where were split the gold and went our separate ways.

Perhaps one day I will run into the Hunterborn again and can write a sequel to this series with her countless new adventures. Or perhaps I will run upon her corpse one day in the wood with Torygg no where to be seen, or find another who happens upon the Hunterborn's body and take up her armor and legacy. There is no way to know for sure what is to come but regardless I look forward to the next chapter in the Book of Fate.


	6. Chapter 2001: The Champions

Chapter 2.001: The Champions

Aela closed the book as she looked to the potential Companions before her, 3 males and one female, but it was the female that drew her interest. She bore faded scars that could have been inflicted by wolves years ago and while a Nord bore the tail and ears of a Khajiit, along with clawed toes on exposed feet but the strange armor she wore was not mentioned in the book and she found it hard to imagine the busty, innocent looking girl would ever be able to pass as a boy no matter how tightly she bound the melons that bounced on her chest, not to mention her demeanor and posture seemed more fitting of a bar maiden or harlot then a hunter who had seen such hardships. Still of the four the girl, Nala Treadwells, had proven herself to the companions over several tasks, but even that wasn't saying much. Nala simply applied earlier and got started before the others, in time the others, far more capable looking warrior could outshine her, once they had the same number of tasks under their belts. Weather Nala was the Hunterborn however didn't matter much, Aela was always eager to welcome a new Shield-Sister.

With a smile Aela took one last look over the group, if Nala was the Hunterborn it would become clearly evident as she worked her way into entry into the Inner Circle, "All of you have come to me to prove yourself worthy of becoming Shield-Brothers and Shield-Sisters, and as it so happens the Champions have recently been contracted for a mission that normally is reserved for a party 3 established Champions. But instead I have hand picked the four of you to join me, succeed and you will all earn favor, as well as gain valuable experience in working as a team. And to that end I will be assigning Nala as team leader, I will still act as guide and second in command but as the most experienced among you she is best suited to lead you four potential Champions. Unless I find reason to intercede consider her order as if they came from my own mouth and afford her the same respect you would afford me."

"Aye."

"As you wish."

"I understand."

"This one would be honored to lead such a party, yes."

Aela smiled, the girl sure seemed to speak like a Khajiit, another point for her being Hunterborn, "Good, then if everyone is ready let us..."

"Excuse this one a moment," Nala interrupted, her ears twitching a moment as she moved to the side of Jorrvaskr and with a series of leaps and grabs off the hanging shields and overhangs around the back of the mead hall Nala was soon upon the roof, peering out past the walls of Whiterun, "This one would advise holding off until the snow storm outside the wall subsides, hummm?"

Aela smiled, she sure had the agility of a Khajiit, or better, another point in her favor.

"A storm? You have to be kidding. Would you have us twiddle our thumbs all afternoon while the Jarl reconsiders the quest?" one of the men protested.

Nala left from the roof to land before him with a piercing glare, "Does Redguard possess a fur lined cloak so as to not freeze his ass off, yes?" before glancing with displeasure to Aela, "such reckless ones these non-Nords, yes?"

Aela smiled before quickly making her way to the archery perch along the back wall so she could peer out past the walls, whistling at the blistering winds and snow howling beyond the city's sturdy walls, "Nala is right, this is no weather for traveling, and as such even bandits would not be stupid enough to venture out in it as it is now." She turned back to her party, "Let us retire to the mead hall for a few hours and see if the storm subsides, in the mean time I would take Nala's advice and pick up at least a warm cloak from Warmaiden's if you do not own one."

"Actually if we're delayed I wouldn't mind heading into town."

"Me too."

Aela smiled, "Alright then, then meet back here in a couple hours to assess the storm and our next course of action."

With a nod the group began to disperse, Nala turning toward the Skyforge when Aela called out to her, "Hold Shield-Sister, I wish to speak with you in private."

Nala looked confused bur followed Aela as she lead them into the lower halls of the mead hall and into a private room where she secured the door.

Nala looked to the door confused but readied herself to defend herself, "This one does not wish to fight but will if she has to."

"Stand down Shield-Sister," Aela smiled, "I merely wish to clarify some concerns away fry prying eyes and ears."

"Oh," Nala said plainly as she relaxed, "this one will listen to your questions, but makes no promises on if she will answer them."

Aela smirked, "Fair enough." and immediately went opened with her burning questions, turning her attention first to Nala's feet which were bare save for the small strap of cloth that wrapped around the arch of her foot to hold the padded bodysuit to her form, "Let's start with the question of your feet, I wonder where your boots are and will this prove a problem once we venture out into the cold?"

Nala smiled, "This one will answer Aela's question on that regard." moving to a chair to take a seat as she flexed her toes. "You see this one has magic claws affixed to her feet that are quite useful in muffling the sound of her speeds and giving her speed and agility, however Nala looses the muffling effect when her feet are covered by boots. She carries a pair in her bag for one the need arises but otherwise prefers to travel barefoot."

'Just like the claws the Hunterborn possesses,' Aela mused as she nodded in understanding, "I see. And is a similar enchant on your ears is that why you have eschewed a helmet for that circlet?"

"Alas that is merely a case of bad fortune. Adrianne has not gotten in any shipping off helmets fir for a Khajiit and this one does not wish to loose the acute hearing her ears provide under the cover of a helmet and so has had to make due with a Circlet of Archery she found in her travels until such time as Adrianne can get in a helmet and fit it for this one's needs."

Aela nods, "I see, such a pity. Well hopefully you'll be able to keep your head safe from snipers in the mean time."

"This one hopes that as well. But with her ears and sharp sense of smell she thinks it unlikely a sniper will catch her off guard. Still Aela makes a good point, one Nala hopes to resolve sooner rather then later."

Aela nods, "That brings me to those fancy gauntlets of yours, what kind of armor is that, it looks Dwarven...but bulkier?"

Nala took a moment to look at the bulky metal gauntlets around her hand and smiled, "This one is a special project she had commissioned," she clenches her fists, a trio of blades springing out of the compartment behind the wrist. "As this one is most experienced with unarmed combat she needed something that could benefit from that style. And after much searching found a smith who could assemble a removable compartment that could be fit onto almost any armor and pop out blades to aid this one in combat, or to open a shield, or fire a mounted crossbow. This one need only change out the device mounted onto her gauntlets."

Aela smiled wide as Nala relaxed her hands and the blades cranked back into the housing, "Very impressive!"

"This one guesses your last question is on her padded armor, no?"

"Yes," Aela answers, looking the odd body suit with plating at the sites and shoulders only, "I've never seen anything quite like it, it doesn't look like it provides much protection, I would think an unarmed fighter would want as much armor as possible."

"One would think that but this one has found that it is better to have speed and maneuverability when fighting bare handed so that one can avoid a blow and move into a better position rather then try to endure the battle."

Aela shrugged, "To each their own...still the design is quite unusual."

"It is a necessity of Nala's secondary armor." she began as she loosened the straps under the plates and loosened the armor enough to pull it off and reveal the chain-mail undergarments set underneath. "You see this one came up this rather unique artifact in her travels and while if offers a number of useful enchantments it leaves her feeling uneasy when wearing most normal armor. It took this one and Adrianne some time to find a design that did not agitate the armor underneath."

Aela moved closer, inspecting the chain-mail bikini with curiosity, "That must chafe something fierce."

"Actually it is quite comfortable," Nala explains as she re-secures the body suit, "Among other things it's enchantments offer amazing protection from frost and exposure despite it's appearances as well as fortifying this one's talents in persuasion and seduction greatly, but at the cost of limited what this one can wear atop it and a serious hit to ones ability to intimidate."

"I can believe that! When I first saw you I thought you more a bar maiden then a serious warrior! I can't believe you would choose to wear such a garment willingly!"

"It also gives this one a proper womanly figure."

"Come again?"

"Without the undergarments this one would appear as a child, even though she is not, this one would rather be treated as an adult and underestimated because of her looks then to be seen and treated as a child."

Aela nods, "I can see how that might make one's travels annoying," her min wandering, 'if her true form is that of a child then binding her breasts could make her appear male much more likely, hummm.'

"It also fortifies her stealth, speed, and agility. Which help offset it's limitations further."

"I see," Aela smiles as she takes some meed for a near table offering one to Nala who takes it, "Where did you come upon such an item, I am tempted to give it a try myself."

"This one found it on a bandit she slew some time ago, strangely though when she removed it from her corpse she reverted to a male."

At this Aela rose a brow, "REALLY? You think it's some kind of cursed item?"

Nala nods, "This one suspects a mage with too much time on his hands and too many spell points invested between his legs created it for perverse means given the effects it levies on it's wearer. Especially since the effect linger even if only the neck ring is still wrapped but the panties are removed and the breasts free of the cups leading this one to believe it could easily be used to make brothel wenches more pliable to the whims of their partner."

Aela nods, "That makes a lot of sense." She miles and she moves to unbar the door, "Well this has be very enlightening, I'll let you go so you can make any preparations you need, maybe pick up a fur cloak of your own to keep you warm along the trip."

"This one thanks you but between her chain-mail and the padded armor, which has a layer of wolf hind on the inside as insulation she can keep herself quite warm." Nala waved, "Still it would not hut this one to double check her things before heading out."

Aela nods as the two part ways, Aela warming herself by the mead halls fire pit as Nala slipped out the back exit.

Where the Redguard companion sat waiting, rising to move toward her as she appeared outside.

"Nala!" his voice soft and low, cheeks red, "I er...you wouldn't happen to have a spare fur cloak? I spent my last septims before this mission getting better armor and arms."

Nala smiles, reaching into her pack to pull out a brown bear cloak, "This one, in fact, does." before handing it over, "You can reimburse this one with the earnings after this missions is completed. She can even enchant it for extra frost resistance if Redguard has a spare soul gem for the enchantment."

The man smiles, "I have a Greater one I've been hanging onto for a while."

Nala smiled, "That will do wonderfully."

The man nodded as he rummaged though his pack, eventually pulling out the large glowing violet gem and handing it over. Nala nods as the man rummaged though his packs, taking the gem and slip it into one of the pouches of her bandolier for easy access.

"Would you mind if I tagged along and observed the process?"

"This one has no objections but the Arcane Enchanter this one will need is in the Jarl's palace, in the office of the court wizard, as long as Redguard behaves himself there should be no problems."

The man smiles, "Thanks, oh and by the way you can call me Vilann."

Nala smiles and began her trek to the main circle, ignoring Heimskr, the devote of Talos, and quickly taking a right as she jogs up the steps to the Cloud District, past the guards, and into the keep of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Vilann in tow. They paused only a moment to bow before the Jarl before taking a hard right into Farengar Secret-Fire's work room and paused again to bow to him.

"Remember, your mind is the greatest weapon you have."

"This one agrees, and has come to exercise her mind with Farengar's Arcane Enchanter."

The wizard nods, "Ah so you wish to master the arcane arts?"

"Perhaps not master them, but this one is always looking to improve herself."

"Alright then."

Nodding Vilann handed back the cloak as Nala moved to the enchanter and set out the cloak as she removed the soul gem, smiling as she looked down at the collection of items, then took a moment to reach into a pouch and quickly down a potion, glancing back a moment, "This one is never one to half finish a job, she has drunken a potion to fortify her skill in enchanting to get Vilann the best results her humble talents can accomplish."

Vilann smiles as she gets to work, "Thank you!"

Nala smiles as she steps back from the enchanter, shaking out the cloak a moment before handing it back to Vilann, "This one is finished."

Smiling Vilann slipped it on and smiled widely, "Ooooh I can feel the difference! Thank You!"

Nala smiles as they take their leave, waving to Farengar as they do, Nala pausing as they stepped outside and she looked to the position of the sun, "This one thinks we still have some time so she will see what else she can do around town, see you at Jorrvaskr soon, yes?"

Vilann nodded as the two parted ways, Nala making her way to the market square.

"Once I've made enough money trading with the Khajiit caravans, I'm going to buy _The Bannered Mare_ from Hulda."

Nala pauses, turning to the young woman who caught her ear, a Redguard male wandering off bored, "Did this one hear correctly? Did Nord say she was looking to be a merchant, yes?"

The woman nodded, "Before my ma and da passed I told them that one day I'd become the best trader in Skyrim. I met one of the caravan leaders, Ma'dran, he said he'd help me get started if I bring him a mammoth's tusk, easier said then done."

Nala tilted her head in thought, "Maybe this one can help you, hummm?"

"You'd do that? If you find one I could teach you a think or two about trading. Help you get a fair bargain in the future."

Nala smiled, "This one would appreciate that..." she paused lost in thought, "since loosing her caravan she has had to rely on her own skills at spacecraft instead of just being happy as a hired sword."

"Oh?" Ysolda's voice softened, "You were with a caravan of khajiit?"

Nala nods solemnly, "We were ambushed by bandits, only this one survived."

"Yeah, these Khajiit make a living traveling the roads and selling their wares. Its got to be tough. Skyrim's a hard enough land when you've got a roof over your head. Worse thing is nobody wants them in the cities. Nobody trusts them."

"This one has noticed, never understood why, Khajiit have always been good to this one."

"Reputation mostly. A lot of Khajiit turn to smuggling and thievery to get by. A few bad apples spoil the bunch. You know how it is."

Nala nods sagely, "What does Ysolda know of the Khajiit, hmm?"

"Same as everyone else. They're the cat folk of Elswyre. Great warriors, good traders. Way I hear it Elswyre ain't nothing like Skyrim. It's got tropical forests and dusty badlands, it sounds awful!"

Nala nods, "This one has spent equal time there as in Skyrim. As a Nord she would not recommend it. Too warm."

"I thought you sounded like one of them," she smiles, "I was tempted to ask if you were one of the other breeds. I hear they have a dozen kinds, some no different then a house cat!"

Nala nods, "Over twenty actually. And yes, some resemble house cats, others saber-cats, and everything in between. But all of them are as smart as any Nord irregardless of the form. It is the phase of the moon at birth that determines their form."

"Really? I had no idea. So it is true that some Khajiit have legs like a beast? Do you think those stories of werewolves are really of Khajiit?"

"It's possible, but this one has not seen any of the other breeds in Skyrim. Still that does not mean they are not here. Khajiit as a whole are scare, if there are others of a different breed mixed in but is lower numbers one might never meet one in their lifetime."

"Very true."

"This one will see about that Mammoth Tush then."

"Thank you."

Nala turned walking away, and slipping behind the shops, 'Nala thinks she has a tuck from that giant camp debacle, but Torygg would have it in his stores and most people are uneasy around special creatures.' She whistles, 'Only one way to find out.'

A sphere of magical energy announced the arrival of her spectral hound, a smile on her lips before she pat its head, reaching into her bandolier and taking out a small covered bowl, "Nala need to check your bag, but she has picked up some Void Salts for Torygg."

As she reached into his spectral hide the hound barked happily gulping down the salts as Nala smiles pulling out the large curved tusk before petting her friend again. "Nala will be leaving with the Companions as soon as the storm breaks, she is sorry for having to make you wait outside but most Nords are spooked by specters. If you stay out of sight you can wander about, Nala will wistle for you when she is ready to go."

The house wagged it's tail, barking happily before wandering off. Meanwhile Nala came back around the shop and caught up to Ysolda.

"They say there's nothing a Nord woman can't do if she puts her mind to it."

"This one has your Mammoth Tusk."

"Thank you, this should turn that old cat's gaze. Maybe I'll be able to become a caravaner myself one day. As promised let me show you a think or two about bargaining, don't want some shifty merchant giving you a raw trade."

"If you are interested in starting a caravan this one know a good hired sword who is looking for a caravan to guard," Nala smiles.

Ysolda laughs, "I'll keep that in mind!"

"And this one will keep an eye out for other merchants looking to band together."

Ysolda smiles as she leads Nala off the main way as she begins to impart her knowledge, "The first think you need to keep in mind is merchants are there to make a profit, to feed their family or just to line their own pockets, the most basic thing to remember is they will always offer less than you would pay to buy the item in the first place, they need to turn a profit after all. The trick then is to convince them the items your selling are worth more they they initially offered."

Nala nods, smiling, "This one thanks you." Before turning and walking off.

"Farewell then."

"I know your family's honor is important to you, but we can't afford it!"

She didn't get far before her ears twitched, catching a heated exchange.

"It took me weeks to find that thieves' den. I can't stop now, and I can't get the sword on my own."

"So you're willing to starve your wife and daughter to reclaim some rusty old sword?"

"I just need to hire one, maybe two good men. You won't starve."

"I'll put it plainly. You can claim your sword, or you can keep your wife. If you set foot outside the gate, I won't be here when you return."

"Saffir! Wait... I..."

Tracking the source of the heated exchange brings her to a Redguard man.

"What were you two arguing about, hmm?"

"My Saffir doesn't like that I've been spending so much time looking for my father's old sword. He fed his entire family with the gold he made using that weapon. I'm not about to let it gather dust in some thief's trophy room."

Nala paused thoughtfully, "This one has responsibilities to the Jarl once the storm break, do you need help finding the sword, hmm?"

"I tracked it to a group of bandits nearby. But I'm no fool. I'd need the Whiterun guards or maybe hire the Companions to get it. I don't know why I'm saying this, but if you find it out in your travels, I'd be grateful to you."

Nala smirks, "As it just so happen she is a Champion, in training. But she will do it regardless."

"Thank you."

Her ears twitching she moves to the nearest building and quickly leaps to the roof, narrowing her gaze as she peered out over the wall, "Looks like the storm is breaking, Nala better hurry back to the Jorrvaskr!"

Leaping down she dropped to her hands and bolted on all fours toward the mead hall as quickly as she could sliding to a halt as she approached the back where the rest were waiting, Aela in particular walking back for the archery post.

"Ah just in time, looks like the storm is breaking."

"This one noticed, which is why she hurried to get back."

"Good. Now no more distractions, let's head out, take point Nala."

She nodded pausing only long enough to fish some fur lined boots from her pack and slip them on before marching leading the ground down around the front, down the main stairs and toward the main gates.

"That is cold!" Vilann hissed as they stepped outside the gates, the worst of the storm was over as they stepped outside bit there was still light snowfall.

Nala pressed on as the rest followed behind her, "This one hopes everyone brought a cloak."

"I did," the imperial male commented, "But it cuts to the bone."

Nala pauses looking back to the man, he was clad in full iron armor and smiled, but kept walking, "This one thinks it's your armor. Full Iron, yes?"

He nodded.

"Iron is good protection, yes, but not very good against the cold. Ancient Nord like Aela wears better, no?" she finished before glancing to their sponsor.

Aela nodded, "It is, and has close to the same protection, while being lighter. The old Nords knew how to make their armor."

"Maybe we run into some Draugr, yes? You can take it from them, Imperial."

"Call me Seguri Rato, and I'll keep that in mind."

Pausing a moment Nala whistles, Torygg appearing a moment later, causing the group to flinch and draw weapons, "Put weapons away, yes. This is just my dog."

"It's a ghost!" Seguri protested, still holding his sword.

"He is also that, yes. But he will not hurt any of you. Unless you attack Nala, hmm?"

The group took a moment but relaxed, Aela smiling, 'She walks with a spectral hound, just as the Hunterborn does..."

Continuing on they soon reached the stables outside Whiterun, and Nala paused, looking around as her ears twitched and she sniffed the air. "So far we are safe, hmm. Come let us pick up the pace." She noted before speeding up to a hearty jog, Torygg scouting ahead.

Seguri kept a hand on his sheathed blade as he looked around cautiously, "How can you be so sure, plenty of hills and rocks for bandits to hide behind, ready to ambush."

Nala smirks, "This one does not smell them, and only hears the normal sounds of the wild. You can trust Nala's nose, it is as good as any Khajiit's, hmm."

"That isn't saying much," The 3rd male, an Orc, grunted, "Cats never been able to put up much of a fight, let alone sense one."

Nala ground her teeth but kept on, sniffing the air again, "Black Briar, Horker Meat, and some Potato Stew."

"What?"

Nala smirked, "What you had for lunch, Nala can smell it on your breath."

The others chuckled ad the Orc fell silent.

Nala pulled to a stop, raising her hand to single the others to hold up.

"What is it? Bandits?"

"There is an elk up ahead, we should take it, it will make good meat for the trip."

"Is now really the time to be thinking about food?"

The Orc scoffed as he drew his twin war axes, "Better now then when we are hungry on the road, count me in."

"The rest of us will hang back here, I will assist with my bow if need be," Aela suggested.

Nala nodded, "I'll take right, Torygg will engage directly once we begin, you flake left Orc, yes?"

"Guaron," he grunted his name as she crouched and slipped off to the left.

Nala dropped to all four as she bolted forward, the Orc smirking as he kept his voice low, "She's fast," as he picked up his own pace. Nala closed the distance as she sprung the claws from her gauntlets, Torygg cutting up the elk from ahead as he came around a rock as Nala's claws tore into the beast rear before it slipped out of her grip just as Torygg lunged for the neck and Guaron leaps forward aiming for the neck. Torygg released just as the twin axes buried into the elk's neck, Nala's nose twitching as she quickly rolled just as a wolf face planted into the dirt inches from her, one of Aela's arrows in it's neck. But the battle was far from over as she spun on her toes to find two wolves had flanked her. She dove for the left as Torygg and Guaron wend for the right, Nala sailing over her target before spinning around and wrapping her arms around it's neck and in one sicking crack it was all over."

Nala panted as she bent over, smiling as she saw Torygg and Guaron stood over the other wolf.

"Oh man that was amazing!" Vilann purred as he ran over with the others, "You took down that wolf in one move!"

"Nala was just lucky, yes?"

"No luck there, pure skill," Aela smirked before looking over their kills, "Well looks like we eat well and have plenty of pelts now. If only we had the time to field dress them all now."

Nala smiled as she shook her head before motioning to Torygg who padded over to each of the kills and a moment later they vanished. "Good boy."

"Is he...carrying all those?" Seguri said in disbelieve.

Nala nodded, "Torygg has strong back, yes?"

Seguri smiled, "And not bad in a fight," reaching out a hand to pet the special hound which barked happily, "Where do I get one of those?"

Nala smirked, "This one did not find Torygg, Torygg found Nord."

As they continued onward Guaron smiled to the hound, "We'll have to save a prime cut for him."

Nala shook her head, "Torygg does not eat meat."

Seguri trembled slightly, looking nervously at the hound now, "What does it eat?"

Nala paused in thought a moment before sniffing the air out of habit, "Hmm, anything that fortifies or improves magicka regeneration or conjuration or grants invisibility Nala has found...also Briar Hearts...for some reason, she saves those for a special treat. The rarer or more potent the ingredient the longer Torygg goes between meals."

"Oh? That's a relief."

"What happens if he doesn't eat in a while, will he die?" Vilann wonders.

"Nala does not think Torygg can die, but he does become lethargic and slower to act."

"Does he prefer the raw ingredients or potions more," Aela wonders.

"Nala has noticed he prefers potions over ingredients, but this one is not a good alchemist."

"Probably because the potions are more concentrated and don't have 3 other potential effects he doesn't like," Seguri muses.

"Nala suspects the same," sniffing the air again, "So far we are safe, and making good time," before motioning to a waterfall in the distance, "This one thinks we should make for the area around the falls to pitch camp for the night."

Aela narrower her eyes and look forward, "should be nightfall by the time we get there, nice choice." before looking back to the others, "Does everyone have their own tents, storms can crop up at the oddest hour and many an adventurer has gone to sleep only to freeze to death in their sleep because all they had was a bedroll."

Vilann swallows hard, "I only have a bedroll."

"Nala suspected if she got into the companions she might have to march with a party like the old days so she got the largest tent she could find. But it can only fit 4 bedrolls, someone will have to alternate as watch while the others sleep. Since Nala did not think she would need more then four bedrolls she will take the first watch."

"You don't need to do that, I can take first watch," Vilann counters, "I'm the one who didn't even think I needed a cloak or a tent.

"Nala insists, she can field dress the meats while others sleep."

Vilann sighs, "Fine but I'll take second watch."

"Sounds like a plan," Aela adds, "I'll finish the field dressing while you two get the rest of your sleep while the rest can scout ahead, make sure there are no bandits in the area ahead of us."

**"This one approves the plan."**


	7. Chapter 2002: The Champions

Chapter 2.002: The Champions

Nala looks up to the sky, her mind starting to wander in the silence. Glancing back to the tent before looking back to the sky. Then slowly her hand moves to her pack, pulling out an old leather bound book.

"Week 7

We're getting closer with every experiment but the odds of success are still less then ten percent, everyone else dies a horrible death, their bodies twisting and tearing themselves apart into something unrecognizable. And even the ones who succeed, even if you can call it that, are fifty-fifty. Half of them go mad from the transformation and even the ones who don't...I know we have the right ingredients it has to be in the proportions. We are so close to eternal life and youth but the side effects...well I don't know about the others but even a less then one percent chance of reverting to a child and getting stuck like that, let alone winding up as the wrong sex is still to high a risk. We just need more experiments to perfect the formula. Maybe that family we saw hanging around that lodge would be a good start."

Nala closed the book with a growl, clenching her hands into a fist as a tear rolled down her cheek. Several moments passed before she started sniffing the air again, then quickly drops to her hands as a trio of thugs moved toward her, "Does this one look like a fool, stand down! Nord is not afraid to kill!"

"We're here to teach you a lesson."

"This'll teach you not to take things that don't belong to you!"

"This one has no idea what you're talking about!" the shouts as she dodges a blade, Torygg flanking from the left as another blade cuts across her back.

Sidestepping quickly she avoided the other thugs two handed sword as she circled around, popping the blades from her gauntlets as she circles around back, her claws drawing sparks as she digs into the first tugs steel armor before spinning around with a roundhouse kick that lifts her up and around the neck of the second. With a twist there is an audible crack before the body falls limp between her legs and she quickly flips back, slipping around just in time to plunge her blades just under the plates of the armor and into the heart.

As she pulls her blades free she hunches over breathing heavily as she smile at Torygg who had finished off the last thug. Once her breath she caught she started collecting their equipment and preparing their bodies for their burial, getting out 3 sets of clothes when her hands come upon a parchment among their belongings.

"_Here is the agreed upon amount. I expect you to faithfully carry out my request to teach a lesson to the thief Nala. You need not kill her, but I have no qualms about it if you deem it necessary. – Belethor."_

"Belethor?" Nala says confused as she thinks back, "This can't be about be about that apple Nala absentmindedly ate as she was leaving the store? She even went back and paid for it AND the fine!"

Talking a long breath she headed back to the camp, returning to her vigil, 'Nala hopes tonight's drama is over now, hmm.'

"Run into trouble?" Vilann yawns as he comes up behind Nala.

"Nala had to deal with some bandits, but everything seems safe now."

"Well get some rest, looks like you could use it, how did the field dressings go?"

"Nala only had time for the Elk," she motion to Torygg, "Torygg is still preserving the wolves. When Aela wakes let her know and Torygg can release them."

Vilann glances to the spectral hound as Nala gets up and heads for the tent, "Doesn't he need his own rest?"

"Torygg never sleeps. He will be your backup, hmm."

Vilann smiles as Nala settles in, patting the spectral hound nervously, "You're a good friend to Nala aren't you."

Torygg barks, wagging his tail.

"Well," Vilann smiles, "Guess it's our job to protect her then."

Torygg barks, wagging her tail.

"So you been watching her back a long time?" Vilann wonders as he ruffles the spectral hounds fur.

Torygg responds by wagging his tail.

"You know," Vilann laughs, "I use to have a dog like you back when I was a kid."

Torygg barks as Vilann looks about, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Arou?"

Pushing to his feet Vilann walks a few paces before kneels a crop of mountain flowers, picking a few, "I know a bit about alchemy," he says offering them to Torygg, "I know it isn't pure but these flowers should be just the think you like.

Torygg pants before gently taking the offered flowers, his tail wagging.

"Thought you like those, come on let's patrol the campground."

Torygg wags his tail again.

"Rise and shine kitten," Aela shook Nala gently, the morning sun creeping into the tent where she and Vilann alone were now rising.

On reflect she listed to the air and smelled trees about them as she sat up, "Where are the others, hmm?"

"They should be back from scouting shortly, so now's the best time for you two to eat."

"Right," Nala said stretching a moment as she got to her feet, "this one is ready."

"I'm away too," Vilann adds as the two exit the tent to find a bowl of stew waiting on a pair of rocks, "This the elk?"

"Wolf actually," Aela smiles, "Now eat up you two, we leave as soon as the others get back."

Taking a seat opposite Aela the two began eating, Aela joining them, her gaze shifting to Torygg, "That hound of yours is amazing Nala, wish I could have one like him. Nothing beats a reliable hunting dog."

"This one couldn't agree more."

"So is there a Mr. Treadwells out there?"

Nala looks to Vilann curiously, "No this one is single."

"Pull it back Vilann, this is neither the time, more the place."

He smirks, "It was just an innocent question, trying to get to know the team leader better."

"We both know what your trying to get to know, and now is not the time."

"Awe relax were both adults, she can decide for herself."

"Nala doesn't mind getting to know Vilann better," she purrs leaning into kiss him.

Aela growls, standing up and pulling Vilann up by his collar, "No, she can not." casting a look to Nala before back to Vilann, "You have no idea what you getting into."

"Hey back o..."

Aela is quick to pull him off to the side, her voice lowering, "Listen I know you have feeling for her, I can smell it on you but you don't have the first idea about her, and I will not have you taking advantage of her."

"Aela no!" Nala protests.

She holds her free hand out commandingly, "I'm sorry but you may be a good fighter and a better hunter but they need to understand, this isn't a discussion you can make on your own, you lack the faculties to do so as long as you wear that chain-mail!"

"What's going on here?" Guaron says coming back with Seguri confused.

Aela growls, glancing to Nala, "Show them."

"Show us what?"

Nala sighs, closing her eyes, "Aela..."

"Do it," she eyes flashing gold a moment.

With a long sigh she loosens her armor, letting it slide down to show her chain-mail.

Seguri whistles, "This is getting good."

"Nala has some very unique gear but at the hear of it is this thing," Aela say snapping the top a moment, "But there's a big flaw."

Nala looks down, "This one has trouble refusing a male."

"Really?" Seguri smirks, "So if I said show me your breasts?"

Nala starts to loosen her top before Aela growls and pulls her hands away and seal up the bodysuit again ad Guaron knocks him to the ground with a right hook.

"Hey man I was just curious," Seguri argues as he picks himself up, "But seriously, why don't you just ditch the metal undies."

"You'd love that wouldn't you," Vilann chides.

"Not like that."

"This one thinks the benefits outweigh the drawbacks."

"Must be some pretty sweet benefits if it's that easy to get into your skirt," Seguri muses.

Aela smirks, "Keep talking Seguri and you'll find out first hand what it's like to get under her skirt."

Seguri whistles, "Right on!"

Aela growls, "Alright that's it! Take um off Nala it's time Seguri walked a mile in your panties."

"This one does not think that's a good idea."

"Look I understand you have an issue with..."

"It's permanent on men," Nala cuts in.

"What?"

"Say again?"

"Nala can remove the chain-mail because she is a woman. If a man wears them they can't remove them until they die."

Aela sighs, "Damn it," and takes a long breath to clear her head, "Well nothing we can do about that so lets just get back to the mission at hand. Guaron, Seguri you find our target?"

"Yeah, there's a fort not far from here, the bandits are in there."

"Well it's still your team Nala so we leave when your ready."

She nods as she moves to the tent, "Nala says we leave as soon as we pack up."

Seguri moving to the other end to help take down the tent, "I'll help pack up, the rest of you guys should stake out the fort."

"This one agrees."

"You going to be okay alone?" Aela looks conspiratorially to Seguri, "With him?"

"Nala will be fine."

Aela watches Seguri a moment then turns away, "Lead on Guaron." only glancing back one more to Nala, 'You're a grown woman, guess I'll have to trust you to act like one, even with that chain-mail on.'

"Go with them Torygg."

As Guaron leads Aela and Vilann the spectral hound barks before following after.

"Ok ready on my end, get ready it's about to come down."

"Nala is ready."

As the tent collapses Nala moves around to start folding up the furs as Seguri starts from the other side, "So, you really can't refuse a man?"

"It is very hard."

"Then I have a request," Seguri smirks, "you can't let any of the others know a thing about what we're going to do."

"What are we going to do?"

"I think you know," Seguri smirks as he finishes tying up the tent, "let's start with a good look at that chain mail."

Nala purrs as she slips out of her fur boots and starts removing her gauntlets.

"Glad you could join us," Aela whispers as she motions to the fort up ahead, "We count 5 guarding the outside, none seem armed with ranged weapons. No telling how many inside, though. What's the plan?"

"Do all of you have bows, hmm?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"I'm not that good but I have one."

"That is fine," Nala says pulling a wolf skin cloak from her bag, "I am going to be distracting them."

Aela's eyes going wide, 'Is that the Wolf Cloak?'

"Get ready, and stay hidden," before Nala slips it around her, shifting into the form of a wolf.

Staying hidden Aela and the others draw their bows as Nala and Torygg charge down the hill.

"Wol..." A volley of arrows takes out the first guard. The others scrambling for cover when a ghost and a wolf lung at him, screaming he makes a run for cover.

And is filled full of arrows.

One swings for Nala who rolls out of the way as Torygg leaps over her and goes for the jugular just before a bolt of fire incinerates him from the hill. Nala chortles as she looks back over the wall, 'So we have at least a part time mage, good.'

"You'll make a fine run!" a bandit with a two handed battle ax howls as Torygg wraps his fangs around a leg, but the ax was coming down to fast.

"Wuld!"

And in a burst of speed Nala gets out from under the ax.

"Did that wolf just Shout?"

"I don't know just get i-"

And the last two bandits fell, the rest of the group filing down as Nala stand and rolls down the hood of the cloak.

"Nice work Nala!"

"Yeah!"

"Was that a shout? Did you train with the Greybeard?"

Nala smiles, "Nala did train in the Way of the Voice, A few years ago. And no she never met Ulfric while she was training."

"Niiiice."

"Alright everyone," Aela orders, "Let's get these bodies out of plain sight, we can take the loot," before glancing over to Nala a moment, "And give them proper burials, AFTER we clear the rest out."

"Agreed," Nala nods, "Split up, everyone find a body, and bring them to Nala outside the main gate."

"Right!" the group say together as they quickly disperse.

"Jackpot!" Guaron cheers as they look over the bodies, smiling wide as he looks down at one of the bandits, a Khajiit male, and then to the others, "You know how much a Khajiit's pelt goes for. This is a steal!"

Nala growls as the others give he a similar evil eye, he flusters nervously, "Sorry sir, I forgot myself a moment."

Nala looks lost a moment as she pulls the ears from her head, looking solemnly at them.

"It's just," he continues to fluster, "I figured with the tail...and the ears..." then looks around at the group again, "well I just thought it was okay is all."

Nala sets the ears back on her head as she starts to remove her gauntlets while striping the Khajiit of his armor and weapon.

"Nala?"

"She continues to remove the Khajiit's gear as well as slipping off her boots and circlet, pulling a new cloak from her bag, "Khajiit has an idea."

Aela's eyes go wide as Nala starts to undress.

"Ohhh free show!"

"What are you doing?"

As she slips out of her chain main her from shrinks down to that of a child before slipping the cloak around her and her form shifts up again, taking on the form of a male Khajiit, not the same as the dead one but most would be hard pressed to tell the difference. Even as he slipped into the armor.

"Awe man, sick," Seguri chokes back his bile, "I did not need to see that."

"Khajiit will go in, try and get the other bandits secured, when she is sure it is safe she will come get the rest of you."

"I could have put on the cloak you know," Vilann comments.

"You may have been able to look like Khajiit but only Nala can sound like khajiit, yes?"

"You got me there."

"Don't take any unnecessary risks," Aela advises.

Nala smirks as she slips in the door, "Khajiit wont."

"Alright everyone," Aela starts gathering Nala's things as Torygg whines worriedly, "The least we can do, is collect the loot and bury the dead."

"Alright."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let's get started."

"Jo'Rakha is that you?" A woman's voice calls from the hall, "What was all that racket outside?"

Slipping into the kitchen Nala purrs, "Wolves invaded the fort, yes? Best not to go outside until they loose interest, hmm?"

"Geez, are the guys ok?" the woman said leaping to her feet, "We need to get the others, clear those things out!"

"No! Jo'Rakha barely made it out with her life! We need t-"

"Her? Who-" The woman storms over, pulling down her Nala pants, then blushing furious at what she saw, "Oh..."

"You could have just asked Jo'Rakha," she smirks devilishly as she purrs, nibbling the woman's ear.

"Ew! Gross! No! It's just...i could have sworn...PULL UP YOUR PANTS!"

Nala purrs, slowing pulling her pants up, "This one think you like Khajiit more then you admit."

The woman pales, gagging on her own breath, "Look I just though I hear you call yourself a female and though maybe some Khajiit woman was trying to sneak in."

"Well now you know Jo'Rakha is still Jo'Rakha."

"R-Right? Er..." she flusters, "So...the wolves."

" Jo'Rakha agrees we need to attack in force but we need to do this rig-" She pauses, ears twitching, "You hear that?" suddenly grabbing the woman's arms as Nala pulls he down a hall.

"What? What did you hear?" The woman says in a panic.

"Hurry, find others, barricade self somewhere, Jo'Rakha will hold off the wolves as long as he can! Run!"

The woman nods, running down the hall, "I'll gather the others in the cell block, join us as soon as you can loose the wolves."

Nala nods as she breaks for toward the main door, her ears tuned as she listened to the path the woman was running before slipping out the main door.

And finding herself at the tip of 4 bandits swords.

"Nala, phew!" It was Aela, "We thought it was one of the bandits."

"Yeah Vilann had the idea to dress as their friends, try and get a surprise attack if they slipped out."

"Nala got them to gather in the cell block, she tracked the sounds of their footfalls and can lead us to them but we need a plan."

"All of them in one central location?" Aela asks, "Leave them to me."

"No!" Guaron growls, "This is a team mission, we do this together."

"If Aela thinks her talents are best for this alone Nala trusts her to do it."

"But we're a team, we need to-"

"This is teamwork," Vilann interrupts, "We worked as a team clearing the way here, watching each other as we sleep, and clearing the outside. But sometimes a team needs to go solo, play to their strengths, besides we'll be just behind he-"

"No you wont!" Aela howls.

"Hear me out! Look I'm not saying we go into the cell block with you, but you need a fall back position, we'll flank the outer room, if you run into trouble just fall back through the door and we'll save you."

"Agreed," Aela says slipping through the door, "Come on Nala."

"Jo'Rakha," she smirks, "They called me Jo'Rakha," before glancing back to the door, "Give us ten minutes then move into position."

"Got it!"

"Come on, it is this way," Nala waves.

"When I go in I need you to stay on this side of the door, no matter what you hear don't come in, if I need help I'll fade back though the door. Understood?"

"Nala knows."

Aela slows, "Knows? Knows what?"

"Nala's senses are much sharper then most Khajiit, she can smell the wolf on you. Your favored by Hircine, like Nala is, yes?"

"Favored by Hircine?"Aela almost stops, almost, 'Could she also be?'

"Nala's cloak let's her turn into a wolf because it is a gift from Hircine. She is not naive enough to think she is the only one to get gifts from the Daedric Prince of the Hunt. She is also not naive enough to think all gifts would be understood by man or mer, or even Khajiit. She will not ask you to explain Hircine's gift, it is not her place. She just wanted Aela to know Nala understands."

Aela smiles as Nala slows.

"They are just beyond that door."

Aela nods, "This won't take long," as she reaches for the door.

"Wait," Nala grabs her arm, "She has one last idea, should give Aela the edge she needs to catch them off guard." Before slipping the cloak off her and onto Aela with a smirk, "And now you are Jo'Rakha."

Aela chuckled, and then slipped beyond the door leaving Nala waiting, her appearance that of a girl in too big armor.

Sighing she looked down at her small hands and slid to the ground, "One day Nala will find a way to fix this."

Her ears still worked just find in this form, and they alerted her to a whisper.

"Psst," it was Vilann, Nala's undergarments bunched up in a ball in his hands, "Catch."

Nala smiles, catching them with ease and quickly undresses to slip them on, by the time she had the armor off and back on Jo'Rakha emerged from the cell room with a smile.

"Jo'Rakha is finished," Aela purred as she slipped the cloak off, barring the door with her body, "But it was a real blood bath, so just let me deal with the bodies."

"It can't be that bad," Guaron says as he comes to join the girls, leading the others, and reaching for the door.

Aela shrugs, "Don't say I didn't warn you." As she opened the door.

Almost immediately Seguri bent over and retched, "Sick! It looks like a wild animal tore them apart!"

Aela shrugged, "I told you, it got messy."

"Mission accomplished guys," Seguri smiles, "Let's loot the place, bury who we can, and set out in the morning. Sound like a plan?"

Nala and the others nod.

"Nala thinks this place should be pretty safe. Torygg can patrol tonight but this one thinks we should be safe using the bedrooms while we are here."

"You sure?"

Nala nods.

"Well I for one think having a bed to sleep in for the night is a nice reward for a job well done, and Nala hasn't steered us wrong so far."

"Agreed."

"Nala will prepare dinner in the kitchen if she can count on team to finish searching and taking care of the bodies."

"Agreed."

"Alright Shield-Brothers, and Sisters," Aela finishes, "Let's get to work."


	8. Discussion: From Elswyre

Discussion: From Elswyre Chapter 2

Some of you may be wondering why I started the story proper in chapter 2 with Nala somewhat established. Or why the party is the way it is. When I started writing the prolog books as I reached the end having Aela read them just seemed a natural way to end it, and that lead to starting it with the champions. From there I wanted to set up some background to explore later on how Nala got into the champions, basically it all evolved on it's own out of "what do I do now that the books are over."

Now some of you may be wondering about the boys. At one point figured going with just a Aela/Nala duo but I've always found the idea of the 500 strong Companions interesting so wanted to make a party, besides later quests in the line have the player team with the inner circle so why not foreshadow that with a party of potential Champions. That meant coming up with a party so used Tamriel Rebuilt to randomly generate names, picked a different race for each and then came up with their personalities, I also found it funny that a Redguard name was Villain and that got me thinking "what if there was an Antagonist and we saw the rivalry build in the course of the story?"

Of course that isn't to say Vilann is the antagonist (or is he, muwhahahahaha) but after 20 pages I'm sure everyone knows who is, and I hope it feel natural and not just a cardboard cut out villain. His redeeming quality may even be visible to some, (yes he has some).


	9. Chapter 2003: The Champions

Chapter 2.003: The Champions

"Mmmm smells good," Vilann coos as he slips into the kitchen, started a moment to see Nala dressed in a merchant's gown stirring a pot at the cooking pit, "Getting a bit too comfortable aren't you?"

Nala pauses a moment to look back with a chuckle, "Nala's chain-mail was making the bandit armor itch, she needed to change, and Vilann she has her armor."

He flusters, "Oh...right...sorry...wasn't really thinking...I guess..."

"It is okay, Nala's senses are still sharp enough to sense trouble so she does not mind. She is just lucky these bandits had normal clothes in storage otherwise she would have to wear nothing but the chain-mail." Nala explains as she sprinkles in some dried leaves into the stew.

Vilann took a seat as he watched her cook, a longing look on his face, "You know you're an amazing girl; hunter, fighter, strategist, spy, and chef, you'll make some man an amazing wife some day."

"Nala is not interested, at this time, with settling down."

"Of course, of course! I didn't mean to imply..." he flusters, laughing nervously, "Let me change the subject. You've been to Elswyre right, what's it like, if you don't mind me asking."

"Nala could not refuse you even if she did mind."

"R-Right, the chain-mail, you can't refuse a man."

"Nala can, it's just very hard."

"Then why do you wear them," Vilann says annoyed, "You just asking for someone to take advantage of you."

Nala pauses, voice softer, "She is not a child, but she is treated like one because of how she looks without them. She would rather risk sharing her bed with a few men then to be looked down up as a child. Nala has seen too much to be treated as less than a full woman."

Vilann looks down, his voice softer, an orb of fire forming in his hand, "I guess I can understand that. My father wanted to study at the Mage's Guild but there was too much bad blood that once he joined the Fighter's Guild he never could. That's one of the reasons I cam to Skyrim."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I hear the Champions and the College of Winterhold are on pretty good terms so once I prove myself to Kodlak I plan to head there."

"Nala wishes to do the same."

"Oh? Really? You wish the master the arcane arts?"

"Not master no. Nala has had...experiences...with mages...experiences she wishes to understand...and maybe fix."

"Care to talk about it?"

"No. When Nala was younger she was kidnapped by mages who used her for...experiments...it is the reason she is stuck looking like a child...among other issues."

Vilann curses under his breath, "I totally forgot about the chain-mail's effects. Sorry...I wish there was something I could..."

The orb of fire shifted, becoming a perfect sphere of energy, blue in color bit with a pinprick pink core. The Core grew to override the blue until the sphere was completely pink, a blue point at the center starting the process over again in a repeating cycle.

Nala pausing as she glanced back with confusion and curiosity, "Nala has never seen a spell like that."

"Picked it up from a somewhat shady merchant in Cyrodiil, it's supposed to change the gender of the target, but what he didn't share with me was it's master level magic, most of the time I wind up just wasting my magicka."

"Why would Vilann have such a spell?"

"At the time I was a horny teenager," he flusters, "Let's just say I didn't have the most pure of intentions when I bought it, or the clearest presence of mind."

Nala laughs.

"Look I only bring it up because I'm going to try casting it on myself, at least them you shouldn't be compelled to answer me if you don't want to...at least until it wears off."

"You don't need to do that for Nala."

"I want to, your a teammate, you should feel comfortable around me."

Closing his eyes Vilann reached up with his magic hand the ball expanding to twice it's size before exploding, a rain of magic particles falling over his body. A few moments later his body started to shrink, his hair grew out, ass expanded, wait pulled in and a pair of cantaloupes pressed against her armor.

"How do I look."

"Cute," Nala chuckles, "Thank you."

"My pleasure...but now I'm all curious about what kind of magic your interested in, and why. I understand if you don't want to go into the details."

"Nala has already told you her main reason, she might as well answer. Nala is curious in alchemy so she can make sense of the notes she took from her captors to find a way to reverse the effects of the potion, even if it costs Nala her life."

"Come again?"

"The potion was made to grant eternal life. You asked before about Nala's travel's to Elswyre and have no doubt noticed how she speaks, yes? These are not things one picks up over a few months, yes?"

Vilann nods, random motes of pink or blue wafting off her now and again.

"Before Nala lost her caravan to bandits," she pauses for a solemn moment, holding her cat ears in hand as she looks thoughtful before setting them back on her head, "She had been traveling between Elswyre and Skyrim for 40 years."

"Forty years? Just how old are you?!"

Nala's voice gets softer, "She has stopped counting the winters."

"Oh...sorry I asked...if it's any consolation you still look beautiful and young to these eyes."

Nala growls, "That is thanks to the chain-mail, you have seen her without it, a child. Nala has been a child for longer then many have counted their own winters, that is why she will entire the chain-mail, she can not live another winter as a child..."

"Understandable." Vilann began just as the spell ended, "So Alchemy to break the curse you are under, what else?" noticing his restored man hood a moment later, "Damn it! Sorry...Give me a moment and I'll recast."

Nala paused her cooking to watch curiously as Vilann charged the orb again and released it.

This time it failed.

Vilann looked down sadly, "Sorry."

Nala smiled moved over to him and planting a soft kiss on his forehead, "Nala says it is the thought that counts."

Vilann smiles as Nala returns to her pot.

"To answer Vilann's question Nala is also interested in enchanting, but that is for more practical reasons. Since the chain-mail limits what armor she can wear she wishes to enchant what she does have to better protect her in place of proper armor. She is also interested in basic Restoration to heal any wounds she is bound to get in battle. Lastly she is curious about Conjuration, to better understand Torygg's condition."

Vilann nods, "I'm more interested in Destruction with a bit of dabbling in the rest. I just want to know enough so when I eventually have children, or meet one trying to decide their path in my travels, I can offer them advice as a warrior or mage to help them better choose their own path. Something my father never could due to the bad blood with the Mage's Guild I mentioned."

Nala smiles, "Nala thinks that is a very admirable goal, but if you are only seeking training so as to be a better teacher of children does that mean you seek to join the Thieves Guild also, just like Nala, hmm?"

"I hadn't really thought of it," Vilann began as she once more changed into a woman, "but I'm surprised, I never saw you as a master thief!"

"Nala does not seek to be master thief, she just wishes to improve her skill with locks and traps, and not so much with picking pockets. She has ventured through many ruins and nearly lost her life to many a well hidden trap or had to leave a treasure behind because she could not breach the lock." then she smirked, "Besides if Nala is a trained thief she is better able to spot and protect her valuables against other thieves."

Vilann looks thoughtful, "I never thought of it like that. Hey we seem to have a lot in common. Once we are accepted into the Champions how about we travel together to the College?"

"Nala would like that." she smiles, "Dinner will be ready soon if Vilann would like to fetch the others."

Pushing to her feet she smiles, "I go do that. Hey it was a pleasure taking to you!"

"This one enjoyed the conversation as well," she paused looking as if trying to remember something. "Oh wait, Vilann asked Nala what Elswyre was like. She almost forgot to answer you. It is very different from Skyrim, very warm, too warm for a Nord, but this one thinks it sounds similar to Hammerfell. Vilann would probably find it more hospitable then Skyrim, maybe some day Nala can take you on a trip there."

"I'd like that," Vilann smiles as she walks out, Nala moving off to get bowls and set the tables around the kitchen, there were no large feast tables just a ring of tables for groups of 2 around the room, but given there were more bandits then Companions it was easy enough to set out 3 tables and fill 5 tankards from the ale stores by the time she heard the foot steps of the others returning.

And she almost dropped her last tray when she saw four women had entered the room, and only 2 she recognized, Aela and Vilann.

"I think we finally surprised our Khajiit," an Orc girl laughs.

"Guaron?"

She nodded.

"Don't look at me," the imperial girl said annoyed, "I was out voted."

"Seguri?"

She nodded.

"This was your doing Vilann?"

Aela nodded for him, "Her spell, but Guaron's idea. Though everyone except Seguri agreed with the sentiment, we are a team, you should feel at ease among us, not on guard."

"This is so weird," Seguri said, first to find a seat.

"Well how do you think Nala feels, we all saw her true form, it's either a child no one takes seriously or a woman with a weakness to men." Vilann protested, "She doesn't have a choice, at least my spell doesn't last very long. We can at the very least give he a temporary reprieve!" As she moved to sit opposite Aela, "I hope you don't mind sharing your table Aela, sir."

"Not at all, in fact I'm quite impressed with this idea you and Guaron came up with."

Nala took the lone table as Guaron sat opposite Seguri as she smiled, "Dig in."

"Thank you Nala!"

And so the Companions (to be) sat down and began to eat a hearty meal as Torygg passed by on his patrol.

"Oh! Torygg!" Seguri called fishing in her pack for something, "Found a potion of Magicka regeneration! Here!"

The spectral hound barked, wagging his tail as Seguri tossed it over, the hound catching it in mid air as he trotted over to be pet.

"Good boy!"

Nala chuckles as Guaron sudden slapped her empty bowl on the table, making both the hound and Seguri jump, "That was good! More!"

Nala chuckles as Vilann glares at him, "She isn't a bar maid, some respect!"

Nala laughs as she took the bowl, "This is not Nala's first time eating with a Orc, and she is not so thin skinned t be insulted by one's demeanor."

Aela belched loudly as she slapped her own bowl down, "Aye! In fact I would say food is one of the few things Nords and Orcs have in common! More, Nala! More! More!"

Vilann scowls across the table and pushes to her feet just as the spell ends, raising a hand to Nala as she also rose, "You made the meal Nala let me serve."

She smiled as Vilann collected the bowls and tankards and moving around the room to give the second serving to everyone present, laughter erupting all around them as the Companions enjoyed their meals and Vilann refreshed his spell.

"Now Torygg," Aela directed herself at the hound, "After everyone finishes eating we are counting on you to keep watch as we retire to bed alright?"

Torygg barked and wagged his tail as she pet him a moment and smiled, "Good boy."

Aela turned to the assembled Companions then, "We rise early tomorrow, have a hearty breakfast, and set of for Whiterun strait away, the Jarl is no doubt waiting for our report and it is best not to keep the client waiting, understood?"

"Understood."

"Oh," Vilann cuts in as he fishes in his bags and sets out a folded body suit, fur boots, and familiar gauntlets and circlet on a near counter, "Here's your stuff Nala before I forget again."

Nala looked over at Seguri a moment before waving over at her, who looked a little paler then the others, "Seguri can borrow Nala's padded armor for the road back, she is not looking good."

"R-Really?" she stammered, "Truth be told while these bandit's steel armor is warmer then my old iron I haven't been able to shake the chill I've had since we left."

"Nala armor can be worn under yours and is very well insulated."

"Won't you be cold?" Vilann worried.

"We Nords are more tempered to the cold then Redguard or Imperial," Aela laughs, "She will be fine."

"Besides Nala's chain-mail magically offers exposure protection on par with steel. She will be fine, she can wear this gown in the mean time."

"Thanks Nala! This means a lot! I swear, I'll reimburse you for the trouble after we get back to Whiterun."

Nala smiles as Vilann's spell ends once more, "We are a team, we need to help one another."

"Alright Shield-Sisters," Aela cuts in, "Time for bed." As she pushes to her feet, "Rest well!"

"Right!"

Making her way out with Torygg right behind Aela soon faded from sight as Nala collected her boots and gauntlets, leaving with Vilann for their rooms.

"Don't take long, we need to be up early remember," Guaron cautions as Seguri started to take off his armor, hanging by the cooking pit to stay warm as he slipped into the padded armor.

"I know, I'm just getting this on so I can warm up while I sleep."

"Alright," The Orc paused by the door, "And stay out of Nala's room, she is a team mate not your personal whore."

"Yeah, yeah!" Seguri said dismissively as Guaron raised a brow at him, "I know. Relax, I have the utmost respect for her!"

Guaron scowled as he walked off, "Why am I not convinced?"

As Seguri packed up his steel armor so he was only in the padded suit he smirked, 'Of course just because I respect her doesn't mean I can't enjoy a soft bed with her,' before sauntering off.

Nala's ears twitch rising her from her sleep before Seguri even stirred, and she began to quickly dress, by the time she was securing the dress around her shoulders Torygg was barking loudly and Seguri started to stir, watching Nala as she quickly tighten the laces on the front of her gown and yawning, "Nala? What is it?"

She got her gauntlets on next before dropping to her paw and bolting out of her room, Aela meet her at the stairs as she bounded down with Guaron coming in next followed by Vilann and lastly Seguri who took the most time having to slip the padded armor and his steal armor on top of it.

"What's going on, why's Torygg barking," Vilann wonders cautious a Nala nearly knocks the door outside off it's hings and rolled out into the outside.

"Dragon!" Aela howled as she readied her bow as Nala lunged, claws sprinting to claw at the beasts head before it could bite Torygg in half. "Nala no! Without armor you don't stand a chance."

"Nala will not let this beast kill Torygg!" she growled sliding under the chin as her claws scraped the scales and Vilann pelted the side of it's face with a Firebolt, "Immortal or not."

"Guaron! Seguri! Flanking positions!" Aela shouted as the thee of them knocked their bows.

"Nala out of the way!" Vilann, "I need a clear shot!"

Just then she howled as the dragon bat her into the walls of the fort, which shoot from the impact as she took the full force of the dragon's tail swipe.

"Torygg club, NOW!" Nala growled as she got to her feet a giant bone club flying out of the ghost hound as it belched frost at the dragon drawing it's attention just before Nala smashed the giant's club across it's head and Aela's team released a volley of arrows.

"Wuld!"

Once more Nala called on the Thu'um to get out of her opponent's attack, dodging the dragon's claws this time before spinning on her toes as she brought the club across the dragon's back.

"This one is tougher then the others," Nala growls. "But it is six against one!"

Vilann ducked around Aela as he started to charge another spell, "Cover me, I have an idea!"

"I don't think turning the dragon into a girl is going to stop it!" Seguri protested as he released another arrow.

"Different spell, Nala head's up!" He shouted as a ball of energy shot toward her.

Spinning around Nala barely avoided a gout of flame by the dragon as the spell hit enveloping her in a sphere of Oblivion energy, as if being conjured.

When the energy had passed Nala was gone and in her place was a female giant, Vilann slumping down in exhaustion, "It worked, phew."

Nala hefted the club in one hand and swung, the dragon's head arching back as he flipped over, collapsing across the wall of the fort before going still.

"A polymorph spell? Niiiice!" Seguri cheered as the dragon started to smolder, disintegrating before their eyes as wisps of energy flew from it and into Nala.

"Did she just..."

"...consume that dragon's soul?"

"Dragonborn!"

The Companions could not enjoy the moment as Nala turned there way, and started to shake her club threateningly.

"Crap," Vilann went pale pulling the others for the door, "Inside now, Torygg come! Hurry!"

"What are y-" Aela was cut short as Nala swung her club down nearly crushing her if Torygg had not knocked her out of the way, "Retreat! Now!"

The others didn't need further incentive but Nala provided it as she growled and swung at them again.

"What the hell did you do to her," Guaron demanded as they got inside the door.

"Sorry," he flusters as the felt Nala's club hammer on the walls, "It's like my sex change spell, master level, it fails most of the time but also sometimes it effects the mind as well."

"So Nala thinks she's a giant?" Seguri wonders.

Torygg growls.

"H-Hey relax, it should wear off in a few minutes, we just have to wait it out." he laughed nervously, "I'm just glad I decided at the last moment not to turn her into a dragon."

"No kidding," Aela sighs, the walls shaking again, "The last thing we need is the Dragonborn thinking she's a proper dragon."

"Well since we have to wait anyway might as well get Breakfast ready," Guaron muse, "besides the kitchen has to be save then huddled inside the door."

"Agreed, let's wait it out in the kitchen," Aela says leading the group, only Seguri lingered by the door. "You coming Seguri?"

Seguri watches the door a moment, "I want to try something first," Before slipping out the door, "I'll be right back after I confirm my theory, maybe we don't need to wait."

"Be careful," Aela cautions as he slips out the door.

"Ayarg garag gar!" Nala grunted as Seguri slipped outside as she raised her club, ready to crush him.

"Stop!" he held up his hand as he shouted firmly, "You're still wearing the chain-mail I'll bent and you have to do what I say! Stand down!"

Nala paused, mid swing and simply started to shake her club threateningly.

"Stand down!"

Nala hesitated then relaxed her stance.

Seguri smiled, "Good girl, now stop acting like a mindless brute and sit your ass down until this spell wears off and you return to normal."

Nala grunted before crossing her legs as she sat down, Seguri smiling widely as he stared Nala down, the time passing slowly until Nala was enveloped in another Oblivion sphere and was back to normal when it dispersed.

"Seguri...thanks," She whispered sheepishly.

"Don't mention it, just give me my morning kiss and then head inside and make breakfast like a good woman."

Nala nods, standing up as she slips over and gives Seguri a passionate kiss before heading for the door, jumping slightly to find Vilann standing in the door.

He laughed nervously before stepping aside, "I was worried."

Nala smiles, "Nala is fine, thanks to Seguri. You must all be hungry after that big fight, Nala will make breakfast."

"You don't need to do that," Vilann says slipping past her.

Nala waves a hand dismissively, "Nala wants to, she insists."

Vilann narrowed his eyes on Seguri as Nala brushed past him, "Alright, if you insist."

"Hey Vilann," Seguri smiles as he follows after Nala, "no need to worry I had everything under control."

"Yes I suspect you have had things under control for quite a while, and I'm warning you to knock it off. Nala is a Shield-Sister, and what's more, leader for this mission, not your personal whore. This ends now!"

He smiles smugly, leaning on the wall, "She doesn't seem to mind, in fact she seems to enjoy serving my every whim."

"You and I both know she can't control that."

"Of course she can, she just has to take off the chain-mail. What's more she said it herself she can resist obeying a man, she chooses to do everything I ask."

"You have no idea what she can and can not control, and I'm warning you, cut it out or you'll regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're just jealous I thought of it first. Look I can read the handwriting on the wall. I can share her, don't worry. How about you have her tonight, sound fair?"

Vilann clocked Seguri across the jaw, "Don't make light of this."

Seguri smirked as he headed back to the door, leaning on the frame, "Oh I get it now! You're not jealous because I have her all to myself, you want me too, well hey turn yourself back into that sexy little vixen and I can show you a good time any night you want."

Vilann clenched his fists as Seguri slipped inside, "Better hurry don't want to get on the road to late now do we hot cheeks."

Vilann took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, 'Fine I'll play your game, but you'll not like how the final move is played.' Before transforming himself to his female form and slipping inside a few paces behind Seguri and into the kitchen where Nala has set aside scrambled eggs and grilled leeks for their quick breakfast.

"Nice Vilann, your Magicka up to change me?" Guaron smiles as he looks over to Nala supportivly.

"You don't need to do that for Nala."

"It's fine," Guaron smiles, "You are team leader, and if to make you most at ease to to turn myself into a woman for a few hours that's just how things have to be. I wouldn't be honorable to do any less."

Vilann smiles as she let's loose the spell at Guaron, Seguri bracing against the wall defensively, "Hey watch your aim, you almost hit me!"

"Don't worry," Guaron said as the spell hit, but failed, "You'll get your turn."

"Speak for yourself, you two may not mind being turned into women but, like our own leaders aversion to armor, that spell makes my skin crawl. If you can respect her will to not wear armor respect mine to not be turned into a girl all the damn time!"

"That is not the same thing, and you know it," Vilann counters.

But Nala stops them with a wave of her hand, "No Seguri is right," a tremble in her voice, "s-some people react badly to certain spells..."

Vilann took his seat as he looked hurt, "I-I'm sorry about the polymorph spell, I swear I'll get good enough this stuff doesn't happen in the future."

"Actually," Nala muses soulfully as Vilann hits Guaron with her spell and this time it holds, "Before Nala was a Companion she traveled with a caravan and one of the Khajiit got a bad rash every time he cast Oakflesh on himself..." She pauses taking and looking at her cat ears a moment lost in thought.

"Oh..." Vilann's blusters deflating as Seguri smiles in triumph, "I'm sorry..."

"You're forgiven," Seguri smirks.

Nala smiles as she sets the band back on her head and moves to her table, "In any case Vilann needs to eat up, we have a long trek on our way back. Not to mention a dragon to field dress."

Everyone's eyes going wide, "What the hell do you make out of a dragon!" Seguri balks.

"Some of the best weapons and armor," Guaron smirks, "And probably some really potent potions as well."


	10. Chapter 2004: The Companions

Chapter 2.004: The Companions

"I'm never going to get used being a woman," Guaron her eyes focused on her hands, "So strange."

"I'm sure I could help you get more comfortable with your new skin," Seguri smirks.

"I swear I'm going to knock you cold if you keep acting like like such a jerk," the female form of Vilann growls.

"Awe your cute when your-"

Seguri hits the ground hard as Aela's fist hammers his jaw, "I have heard enough, this evaluation is over, you are not Companion material. You will get your cut for this mission but if I ever see you at Jorrvaskr you will not live to regret it."

"Do not be so hard Aela, please."

"Stay out of this Nala," Aela groups ad Seguri pulls himself to his feet, "You are in no state of mind to speak for this poor excuse for a man!"

"But-"

"I said no!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll behave, just give me a second chance!" Seguri dropped to his knees begging, "Nala I'm sorry."

"Do not speak to her!"

"Okay! Okay! Look I'm sorry, the Companions are everything to me! Give me another shot."

"You have had 3 'shots' and have managed to anger all of them. The Companions are a team, there is no room for solo acts when the lives and trust of the pack are on your shoulders. But you can't seem to understand that."

"And this is our first mission as a team," Nala protests, "If the others missions were anything like Nala's she had to do them alone."

Aela sighs, "Fine, I will give Seguri another chance."

Seguri was about to speak, but Aela cut him off, "You stay quiet until we get back to Whiterun, understand?"

He nods, inching toward Nala.

"And you keep you hands off ANY of our Shield-Sisters."

He back away as Nala's ears twitch and she puts up a hand to silence the group, sniffing the air, "A large group is coming, smells like Khajiit," she gasps and smiles, "It's a caravan."

"Good, we can lighten our load for the trip back!" Aela laughs as a group four Khajiit and some pack horses come into view.

"Ahkari!" Nala cheers as she picks up her pace, wrapping her arms around the lead Khajiit.

"Nala! It has been too long since Ahkari has seen you!" she looks around a moment, "Where is Ri'Dat?"

Nala looks down mournfully, her voice like daggers, "Bandits...Nala was...the only one to survive."

The mood quickly darkens as each of the Khajiit move over, wrapping their arms in turn around Nala and finally she let herself cry.

"Ri'Dat was good Khajiit. Great Mother Cat weeps for their loss."

"...And yours."

"Ri'Dat will be glad to know Nala...and a friend...avenged their deaths."

Ri'Dat smiled, looking to the Companions, "Please friends, let is take a break from these white sands to honor the memory of our lost friends."

Aela smiles, "It would be our honor."

"And perhaps while friends of Nala are with is we can trade some goods, yes?" Zaynabi the Khajiit comments.

"I think we would all like that," Guaron smiles just as the spell keeping her female lapses reverting her to male beside Vilann.

Zaynabi laughs, "It seems Nala has made interesting new friends."

"Just trying to show support for a friend," Vilann laughs as the Khajiit began to set up their tents, "Want a hand?"

"Khajiit is most thankful for the help."

Seguri glancing to Aela questioningly.

"Only to barter," she whispers.

With the help of the Companions the not only was the trade caravans tents set up but Nala's as well, and a funeral bonfire was quickly established as the group sat around it, sharing stories of the past, except Seguri who remained quiet.

"You have made good friends Nala," Zaynabi laughs, "Ri'Dat would be pleased."

"Would he?" Nala said softly, "She should have sensed the attack. Her job was to defend the Caravan and she failed at that."

"No one is perfect, no matter hard you try you can't win every confrontation," Seguri says suddenly, a sad look in in his eyes, "No matter how much someone may want it you can not change the past." A look of terror in his eyes as he looked to Aela, "S-Sorry."

"No, you can go on," Aela looking to the confused Khajiit a moment, "Seguri here was under a punishment of silence until he learned to to think before opening his mouth."

Seguri took a deep breath, "Years ago I served with my father in the Legion. Until THAT day."

"That day?"

"They killed everyone, or mostly everyone, the rest they took away, I was one of the lucky one, if you want to call it that, my father was not."

"Who?" Nala wondered, reflections of that fateful day in her own mind.

Seguri shook his head, "I never saw them, as far as any of us survivors know they could have been Rabbits."

"Rabbits?"

"They never spoke, except in weird inhuman noises, we never saw them completely but some saw flashes of fur, but weather that was just armor or their hide we could never figure out. The only think we could all remember was the eyes, tiny, cold, beady, and red. I've only seen eyes like that twice before, in skeevers and rabbits."

"That's crazy!" Guaron hisses, who was back in female form, "Killer Rabbits."

But Vilann, also female, took Seguri's trembling hand comfortingly, as she pulled his head to rest on her chest, "There, there, it's over now."

"Now see," Aela glares at Seguri, "You and Nala have so much in common and yet you treat her, all of your fellow Companions like lesser beings, you out of all of us should have the most Compassion."

Seguri's eyes watered, "Y-Your right. I've been acting the fool."

"We all cope with our scars in different ways," Guaron muses, "And we all have scars. Some just cut deeper then others."

Ahkari looks around to the sky as it gets darker, "Khajiit thinks now might be best for us all to reflect on the our friends and our past and get a good night's sleep."

"Agreed."

"Kharjo offers to share his tent with his old friend Nala and Torygg since as her tent is full with her companions."

"Nala would like that Kharjo."

"Alright Companions we leave early in the morning, let's get a good night's rest, the Jarl is waiting after all. Good night."

"Good night."

"Khajiit thanks you for your business," Ahkari shares a final hug with Nala as Aela emerges from her tent just in time to see her hand off the reins of one of their pack horses to Nala. The others emerging on their own soon after, in their male forms where applicable.

"May you walk on warm sands."

"Moons guide you."

"Got yourself a horse, eh?" Seguri smirked.

"Business investment actually," Nala explains, "Talked a long time with Ahkari while you were sleeping. Nala is going to try to restart her caravan."

"Congratulations," Vilann says as he moves over, patting her back.

"Zaynabi has made breakfast, feel free to join us."

"Thanks," Aela laughs as the Companions turn to the portable cooking pit.

"Ahkari almost forgot," taking Nala's arm a moment as she pulled a spell book from her robes, "Ri'Dat had given this to Ahkari for Nala."

Nala takes it confused, "Nala is no mage."

"It is an old Caravan's book. Summoning a magic tent one can fit there entire troupe in. Ri'Dat always imagined Nala would take over for him when Ri'Dat retired and he wanted you to have this special gift."

"I-I'm honored," Nala says slipping the book into her pack reverently before joining the others at the cooking pit.

"So which town are you headed to Ahkari?" Vilann wonders absently as he enjoys some roasted leg of rabbit.

"Khajiit are on their to Dawnstar. Where is Nala and her friends headed, hmm?"

"We are on our way back to Whiterun," Aela explains. "Just cleared out a bandit for about half a day's walk from here on the Jarl's order."

"Khajiit understands, Skyrim is a place of much turmoil."

Nala huffs, "It would not be if Ulfric would end his silly little rebellion, yes?"

"Here! Here!" Seguri cheers.

"You can't honestly believe the Legion has the right of it," Aela scoffs.

"The Legion has it's own problems but Ulfric is a fool," Vilann cuts in, "If if he does overwhelm the Legion there aren't nearly enough Stormcloaks to take on the Dominion, he needs the Legion for that, we need a united Skyrim if we ever hope to get out from under the Thalmor's thumbs but no one wants to look at the big picture."

"This one agrees."

"You can't be serious!"

"Nala is as much a true Daughter of Skyrim as Aela is but even she can see this civil war is tearing Skyrim apart, the only solution is to work together not draw lines in the sand."

"Yes but...the Legion will never-"

"Perhaps now is neither time nor place for politics hmm? Ahkari would rather her friends simply enjoy the meal we share, yes?"

Aela sighs, "You're right, my apologies, you offered us you food and warm beds, as well as coin and we're arguing like little children."

Nala pushes to her feet stretching a moment as she take out her wolf cloak, "Nala will let you finish up, she senses something at the edge of her range and is going to scout ahead."

Aela nods, "Be careful."

"She will."

"We'll finish our bargaining and pack up while your investigate, let's meet back up at the cross roads up ahead. I can walk your horse back to Whiterun while your gone."

"This one will meet up with you then. Torygg protect them." Before shifting to wolf form and stalking off.

Torygg barks and wags his tail as Nala slips away.

"At least I get to enjoy some time as a man," Guaron laughs as Nala fades out of view beyond some trees, "I don't mind the transformation for the sake of unity of spirit but it still isn't who I am."

Nala sniffs the air as she stays low, but soon that feeling takes shape as a large pack of wolves start to make their ways down and around her, 'So that is what Nala sensed. She needs to lead them away from the road and this one's friends.'

A couple of the wolves move closer circling and sniffing her, she snaps in return, focusing her energies to call on the cloak's command over wolves as she scan the horizon, her eyes narrowing on her prize, a large white stag. Barking the wolves veer off, flanking around the beast as she moves closer, this would be a tough fight. There were enough wolves to tear her limb from limb with ease even with her armor. And they would if she engaged in combat with the stag in any meaningful way.

"Do not worry," a white wolf came up along her side, his voice less spoken and more inside her mind as they gave chase of the great white elk. "You may use fang and claw."

"Hircine?" She barked in confusion as she had to pick up pace to keep up with the white elk, one of the wolf leaping from the side to get purchase only to be knocked off.

"You have honored me many times over and I have seen fit to reward my huntress. Your cloak will do more then give the illusion of a wolf but the shape of one as well, show me your ferocity and best my avatar and you may even keep your new gift."

Nala nods as she bolts forward, "Wuld!" Reaching the great white elk in an instant as she leaps singing fang and claw into it's neck. It bucked, it tossed it's neck trying to dislodge her, even as the other wolves began to latch out.

Eventually the great white elk fell, and the wolves dug into their meal, Nala sauntering off.

Until the white wolf appeared in front of her, turning her back, "It is your kill, dig into the meat, do not let it go to waste."

"This one is quite full, and it will not go to waste, the pack will eat well and have no need to attack her friends."

"The elk is of my flesh, I insist, taste of it," the white wolf nuzzles her back the other way, "You will need it's power for what is to come."

Nala tilts her head curiously but turns back, "Lord Hircine?"

Several of the wolves slip aside giving Nala room to take her share, her hunger greater then she imagined. As they finish the wolves begins to disperse but Nala remains, a tingle in her body as the white wolf appears again.

"And so it begins."

"What begins?"

"My legacy, oh Hunterborn."

"Hunterborn?"

"Akatosh has his Dovahkiin it is time I created my own agent, who better to be my Hunterborn that Akatosh's little pet?"

"This one does not understand Lord Hircine."

The wolf chortles, "It is not yet time for you to know all true, but you will...in time."

As Hircine faded away Nala found she had been moved somewhere else, however the cave she found herself outside of was familiar to her, 'This is...' she mushed looking around 'Yes, she is sure of it. This is where Amen's sword is to be found.'

Taking one last look around she stalks into the cave, her ears picking up the trails of a conversation as she presses against the shadows of the walls.

"I wish the boss would just find a buyer for that damn sword. I'm tired of hanging around this dank cave."

"Yeah well not much we can do about it. I just wish there were some women in this outfit, my broadsword is getting rusty without someone to polish it."

"Here here! What I wouldn't give for a cute piece of tail right about now."

Nala smirked, she had an idea. Stalking in closer she looked around for a good spot, her eyes spotting it almost instantly, a cropping of rocks edge up against the wall and in shadows was the perfect place for her to store the cloak, her pack, her bandolier, her Gauntlets and her tail, claw, and ears. Then slipping deeper she let herself forget all her training, let her footfalls land loudly on the stones and her posture betray innocence.

"Hello?" she called out, careful to keep her actually sentences short less her dialect give rise for alarm, "...is...there...anyone here...I...am lost."

The bandits came running like Skeevers into a trap, three of them, she screamed, trying to run but they 'caught' her. Gagging her mouth as they dragged her deeper into the cave, into their lair.

"Oh she's a pretty one."

"Hey I get first go at her," one of them shouted as he tied her hands, tearing the strings of her gown as he pulled open her dress to spy the chain-mail. A lecherous grin on his face as he saw them and started to tease Nala's breasts, "Oh a kinky one."

"Please don't," Nala squirmed as the other two men tore off her dress leaving her in just the chain-mail.

Two of the men began to play with her top the third inched toward her crotch, his head posed between her thighs.

Crack

Until the closed around his neck and twisted, his body falling limply to the side. The other two were quicker, one holding down her chest as the others grabbed her arms.

Until the poor rope around her wrists broke and she wrapped her hands around his neck while kicking up off the chair she was placed into and wrapped her legs around the other bandits neck.

It was over before it started and Nala dragged their bodies into the shadows. Just in time too for 5 more bandits swarmed out from deeper as she crouched in the shadows holding her breath. They were armed in hide and leather, and caries swords of differing shapes, and one among them was dressed in all steel with a two handed sword on his back and twin daggers in his hands. They moved toward her position as she held her breath, if they found her it would be all over, without her claws and no armor she could not take the five of them at once, and while they had not found her they were getting closer.

Then it came to her, as she drew in a sharp breath.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The Thu'um did two things, the first was obvious, it announced her position with a loud bellowed shout, the second effect however was far more useful as the Unrelenting Force sent them flying back down the path that ran out of tumbling end of end. And it was that second effect that gave her the opening she needed to run back to her hidden pack and slip on the claws, tail, ears, and cloak, shifting to wolf form as the bandits got back to their feet and ran after.

But they stopped cold as they saw a growling wolf at the other end of the tunnel.

"You distract it, the girl must have doubled back."

"Me?"

"What are you afraid of, it's just one wolf." The bandit leader ordered as he turned around, the first advancing on Nala.

She lunged, with the cloak and claw her speed was greatly accelerated, as her claws disarmed the first bandit she stole a moment to glare to the retreating bandits.

"FUS RO DAH!"

And send them tumbling end over end as her fangs tore out the throat of the bandit under her claws as she gave chase.

"It's a monster!"

She pounced the next one pinning it under her as the rest we getting to their feet, his death came swiftly under her claws.

"I'll wear your pelt as a coat," one of the bandits shouted as it charged.

"Not in this lifetime, hmm." As she lunged, growling as he blade made purchase on her flesh drawing blood, but not much. The chain-mail did offer some magical protection after all as she shredded it's larynx with her claws and looked to the final two bandits growling.

The leader broke into a retreat leaving only one bandit. Taking a deep breath Nala released her final Unrelenting Force.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Pouncing on the last bandit and ending his life quickly but the leader was already far down the way, though not out of sight. That gave Nala some time, as she explored the bandit's camp, grabbing some linen wraps and Alto Wine to clean her wounds and wrap them before slipping on one of the bandits fur armor cuirass, grab her gauntlets, before staking onward. The bandit leader breathing hard as he ran deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

He was not fast enough.

"Don't kill me!" The bandit leader cringed as Nala appeared behind him, hunched into a ball on the ground, "You've already killed all my men, take whatever you want just let me live."

"All Nala want's is the stolen sword, you can keep your life."

"The sword?" he glances back down a tunnel, "Down there, in the big chest, take it. Just let me live."

Nala growls, bearing fangs, and the bandit leader shuts his eyes tight. When he opens them she is moving casually down the hall.

'Fool,' a grin spreading over his face as he stood up, and staled silent after her, 'I gut you and sell your pelt to the highest bidder. Or maybe I'll take it myself, maybe it will give me your strength and speed. The one thing for sure is you aren't leaving here alone.'

As she reached the chest Nala pushed it open with a paw, it was then that the Bandit choose to strike.

"FUS RO DAH!"

But so did Nala, sending him tumbling end over end, "Nala gave you a chance to walk away. Why did Bandit waste it?"

"Like I'm going to take orders from some beast!"

Nala swiped with her claws but the bandit leader was faster, his dagger swinging up to block, as sparks flew and he dug his other dagger into her side, cutting into the fur armor under the cloak but not piercing the flesh before she leaps away, growling, fang flashing.

"Tell me who, what you are!" He demanded, "Are there more like you?!"

Nala backed away the two warriors circling each other as she pulled back the cloak and revealed her true form, "Nala is the only one like here, and she already told you her name."

"Stand down," he motioned with his dagger threateningly, "I said STAND DOWN!"

Nala growled, sometimes she hated the chain-mail, as she lowered her arms, "Very well."

The bandit leader looked at her cautiously, disbelieving, "W-What? You're giving up? The cloak, those funny accessories, toss them over here. Weapons too!"

Nala growled as she took off the cloak, claws, gauntlets, tail and ears and threw them at the Bandit Leader's feet.

"That's my men's armor, throw it here as well!"

She had to oblige, and was now in just chain-mail, but the Bandit leader was not going to be fooled, "What's your game?"

Nala growled, "Nala can not refuse the request of a man."

The bandit licked his lips, "Really." sizing her up hungrily. "Strip. I want to make sure your not hiding anything else. Chain-mail on the ground, now!"

Nala sighed and did as told, her body reverting to form as she hung her head.

"A child?" he said in confusion as he moved closer, his dagger to her neck as he looked away, "Sick, I don't want to see that!" his foot moving to the chain-mail and kicking it to her, "Put it back on."

Nala was in a rare position where she was free of it's influence, and the thought occurred to her she could use this moment to strike.

"Now!"

But her shame won out and she slipped the top and panties back on, the Bandit Leader looking back relived, "Just what the hell are you? How does a child get so powerful?"

"Nala is no child," she sighed, and the Bandit Leader was lowering his guard, putting his daggers away as he felt more and more in control, "it is a curse levied on her years ago by mages seeking eternal youth."

The bandit leader collected Nala's things and secured them in the chest as he lead her to their dining area, taking a seat as he took an apple from a barrel tossing one to her, "Sit and tell me more."

Nala did as commanded, taking a bite of the apple, "There is not much else to tell. Mages used Nala to perfect their potion, it didn't work as expected, and now she is stuck with the body of a child."

The Bandit leader reached out a hand, cupping a breast, "Pretty realistic illusion."

"No illusion, Nala's chain-mail gives her a proper womanly body."

"Really?" he squeezed, "So these are real? Any way to, you know, have some fun?"

Nala sighs, "As long as the cuff about the neck hold Nala can let her breasts hang free and remove the panties."

"Show me." The bandit leader demands as he sets his dagger on the table.

Nala sighs as she slips out of the bottoms and frees her breasts and the bandit leader salivates.

"Come closer, let me get a good look."

Nala obliged, slipping around the side of the table as the man ogled her, his hands massaging her breasts, "Not bad, not bad at all."

That was until the dagger vanished from the table and found itself buried to the hilt in his chest, piercing the heart.

"B-But how..." he choked, "You said you had to ob-" before falling limp on the ground.

Nala quickly dressed herself, "Nala said she had to obey the commands of man, but that does not means that she can not do other things if not specifically forbidden it."

Smiling smugly she makes her way back to the chest and reclaims the fur armor and her belongings before staking through the site and taking everything not nailed down, including the Amren's family sword, before exiting the cave and making her way to the crossroads.


	11. Chapter 2005: The Companions

Chapter 2.005: The Companions

"I'm the Jarl, not a barkeep. Speak your business."

"Of course," Aela kneels, the rest following suit behind her as she removes the a parchment from her bags and hands it off to the Jarl, "We have cleared the fort of the bandits...and a dragon."

"A dragon!? You impress me Champion," glancing off to his steward Proventus, "They have earned their pay in full, see to it."

"Of course," Proventus nods as he produces 5 coin purses, and moves to the Companions handing one to each "Now take you leave of the count, the Jarl is quite busy."

"Of course," Aela nods as she rises and turns, leading for the exit.

"Hold Thane," the Jarl called, Nala pausing, "I would have words with you about these dragons."

The group pauses as Nala steps forward, looking back, "Go on, this one will see you at Jorrvaskr, yes?"

With a nod Aela leads the others out.

"What can this one do for you?"

"What can you tell me of these dragons and... rumors of dragons."

"The dragons are definitely returning. Thought that should be plainly obvious but this one has also seen something else just as dangerous," reaching into her pack she takes out a wood mask, "This one took this off something called a Dragon Priest, worshipers of these dragons, and leaders of a powerful cult."

"This is grave news indeed, do you have any idea of how many of these 'Dragon Priests' there are? Or where they hide?"

Nala shakes her head.

The Jarl rising from his seat as he starts to lead Nala off to a side room, "Come we must confer with my court wizard."

"Of course."

"Farengar! How goes your research on dragons?"

"Not well I'm afraid, if only I had a live one to study, then I might be able to get some answers."

"You may get your wish sooner then you think. My Thane informs me of a group of wizards allied with these dragons."

"Dragon Priests?"

"You knew of them!" Th Jarl says livid.

"Only rumor and hearsay."

Nala presents the mask, Farengar taking it to look it over, a reference in his voice as he looks it over before returning it, "I had thought them only a rumor."

"This is your priority now! Help my Thane locate these dragon priests and to send them to Oblivion! You may even accompany her if you wish."

"Of course my Jarl, I will get to work on seeking some clues to their whereabouts at once."

"You do that," the Jarl ends his conversation as he returns to his throne.

"So is there anything else you can tell me about these Dragon Priests to help narrow their location?"

"This one fought her first one between here and Riften at Forelhost."

"Forelhost, and you cleared it? I would like to investigate the ruins and see what information I can glean. You wouldn't have pick up any documents while you were there I could look over."

Nala nods taking a number of documents from her pack.

"I will look these over then, while I make arrangements for our trip out to the ruins. Return to me when you are ready to head out."

"Of course." Nala nods, "Is there anything else this one can do for you?"

"Well, actually, I had been meaning to deliver some Frost Salts to Arcadia, as you are heading out anyway and I have more pressing concerns would you make the delivery?"

Nala nods as she takes the ingredients, "Nala will take her leave then," as she makes her way out of Dragonsreach.

"Gotta keep my eyes open. Damn dragons could swoop down at any time."

Nala pauses, looking to the guard, "Very true."

"No lollygaggin'."

Nala chuckles, "This one understands, you have the Jarl's palace to watch over." before heading off.

"Talos the Mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give Praise! We are but maggots writhing in the..."

And picked up her pace to spare her ears the shouts of the priest of Talos, her eyes narrowing as a figure at the market circle caught her eye. As Ysolda cam into view in the market circle Nala picked up her pace, waving to get her attention.

"I spend a lot of time at the market stalls so I can learn the merchant's trade. I need more experience if I'm going to run an inn someday."

Nala nods, "Nala may not be able to help with owning the inn but she thinks she has something just as good."

"Oh? I'm all ears," pausing a moment as she looks Nala up and down, and blushing a moment as she take not of Nala's cat ears, "No offense of course."

Nala chuckles, before fishing a parchment from one of her pouches, "This one ran into one of the caravans on the road and was able to purchase one of their pack horses," before handing over a note, "It is Ysolda's now. She can find it at the stables, now Ysolda can carry more goods to market and even travel if she wishes."

"Thank you! You didn't have to do that, I don't know how to thank you."

"You do not need to thank Nala, Ysolda and Nala are two of a kind, yes?"

Ysolda laughs, "Still I feel I owe you something for your effort...I know I still know a few more tips about the trading business, I could give you another lesson."

"This one would love that. Thank you."

Pulling Nala behind a market stall she began her next lesson, "The second key to a good deal is to convince the merchant the items he or she is trying to sell you is worth less then he is asking. This is trickier because remember he or she had to pay a part of that price to acquire it and still needs to turn a profit. Still a clever costumer can ofter save a few Septims, and in the long haul that adds up. While it is possible to haggle down the price of an expensive item considerably if you do this often you can sour your reputation with the merchant leading to higher prices or them just refusing to do business with you. So save your serious haggling for when you have that rare item you absolutely can't live without, not just every purchase. Do this and you can save a few coins on every purchase and get that special gift at a steal."

Nala smiles, "This one thanks you again."

But an ecstatic Ysolda was already wandering off to the main gates, talking to herself.

"I'll need to save up some coin for a bodyguard before I head out on the road but I can't believe I have my own pack horse now..."

Looking around Nala kept her eyes open for one other but at the moment he was not to be found, she did find the sing for Arcadia's and made her way inside, making her way to the counter.

"Maybe a hardy Nord like you doesn't need a cure-all. Hmm? What about an invisibility potion? "

"Maybe another time, Nala comes with a delivery from Farengar."

"Ah, splendid, splendid. It's for a special brew I'm working on. A love elixir like none other. Maybe I'll test it on Farengar first... Oh, but I suppose you expect some compensation. Um... here, these potions should suffice."

Nala chuckles as she turns for the door, "This one thanks you."

"Was that all?"

She pauses and looks back, "For now, Nala has other tasks to complete but may return soon to purchase some potions or to use Arcadia's Alchemy Lab if she does not mind."

"Alright then."

Back outside she sniffed the air, following a scent before a thread of conversation catches her ears.

"I have already told you, I am not interested."

"Ah but...fine."

Making her way over Nala watches the man walk off dejected, "Does Carlotta get many overtures from men?"

She sighs, "I get a lot of attention from men in this city and half of them have proposed. However, all that matters is my daughter Mila and no man's going to get between us. But that bard Mikael keeps going on about he'll 'conquer her as a true Nord conquers any harsh beast.' It getting to be quite tiresome."

"Nala could talk to him, get him to stop pursuing Carlotta."

"If you could do that I have some coin from my latest shipment I could give you for the trouble. Mikael is the bard at the Bannered Mare if you were not aware."

Nala nods, "She will see to it."

"Sometimes I miss the soldier's life, but when I hold my daughter in my arms, I know I made the right choice."

Nala turns as she catches Amren exchanging words with a passing traveler and quickly picks up her pace to catch up, "Nala has been looking for you!" as she pulls the sword from her pack.

Amren's eyes light up as he takes it, "You found it? I've been looking for that blade for months. You took on all those bandits yourself? Thank you. Here, my father had a favorite sword and shield technique. Let me teach it to you, in honor of his memory."

"Nala prefers to fight with her bare claws but would be honored all the same."

Taking them off the main road Amren rolled his shoulders a moment as he demonstrated for Nala before placing the sword and his shield into her hands and guiding her in learning the same moves. His hand lingering on her arm a moment as they finish, "That's a fine sword arm you have there if you ever think to take up the blade."

Nala smiles, "Nala appreciates the kind words."

Tilting his head he steps back looking her over, "You tried mercenary work? It might suit you."

"Not particularly, though she is always open for extra coin."

"Then you'll want to talk t Hulda at the Bannered Mare, she is a great source of gossip, and sometimes has good work for a skilled sell sword."

Nala nods, "She will keep that in mind. Nala wonders were you born in Skyrim?"

"Hmph. No, friend, that I'm not. But I get along with your kind well enough. No, I'm a Redguard. My family hails from the Imperial Province. Ah, but I left home when I was just a lad. Been wandering ever since. "

"Nala can relate, she spent may years wandering between Skyrim and Elswyre."

"Ah I thought I sensed the wandering spirit in you!"

Nala smiles, tilting her head, "Does Amren ever regret settling down?"

"My wife's a good woman. She can be a little hard-headed sometimes, but I love her just the same."

Nala smiles and walks off, her next stop was obvious now as she made her way inside the Bannered Mare making her way to Mikael as he began to sing the 'Song of the Dragonborn.'

"Our hero, our hero

Claims a warrior's heart-"

"This one would speak with Mikael a moment."

He smiled smugly, "What can this humble bard do for such a lovely lady?"

"This one would have you stop his pursuit of Colette."

"I'm sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Colette is not yours. Stop this nonsense."

"What did you just say? All I heard was the sound of jealousy."

Nala clenched her fists as she took a moment to stow her gauntlets, "Then perhaps Mikael will understand Nala's fists!" before laying him out with one cross jab that sent him tumbling end over end.

The Inn got deadly silent as the patrons gave Nala a wide berth and Mikael got to his feet rubbing his sore jaw, "You know how to throw a punch, I'll give you that. You win. On my honor, Carlotta won't have to worry about me ever again."

"Nala thought Mikael would see reason," before handing him a coin, "Now please continue singing."

Mikael laughed nervously.

"I tell you, I tell you

The Dragonborn comes"

Just in time for a hand to land on her shoulder and turn her toward a woman in steel armor, "A hundred gold says I knock your hide to the ground."

"With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes"

Nala smirks, the crowd, and especially Mikael giving the two women a wide berth, "Nala could use an extra 100 gold."

"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes"

"Just fists. No weapons, no magic... no crying. Let's go!" The woman says dropping into a boxing stance as Nala flexed her claws as dropped into her own stance.

"Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes"

Nala leaned back to avoid the first swing and ducked low, claws turned up as she raked them against the woman's armor. The Woman catching Nala's wrist as it came up to her chin and twisting it around, pulling Nala into an arm lock against her body.

"For the darkness has passed

And the legend yet grows"

Nala smirked as she wrapped her leg around the woman's and pulled her support out from under her, both falling together even as the grip on her wrist weakened allowing Nala to hammer her elbow into the woman's face as she rolled away and back to her feet.

"Now that's what I call a punch. You got me." she says relaxing her stance.

"You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come."

"Nala thinks she has earned her gold."

"You're no liar. Best fight I've had in years. There you are." the woman smiles, rubbing her nose as she hands over a coin purse, "You ever need another blade at your side, just ask. Wouldn't mind seeing how you handle a few trolls."

"Nala will keep that in mind."

"Alright then."

Smirking Nala makes her way to the bar, "You are Hulda correct, Ysolda has spoken highly of you."

"Ah yes Ysolda! I've been thinking of selling the Bannered Mare to her when I retire."

"What does an inn go for these days Nala wonders."

"If the owners like you?" Hulda smiles, "Seven thousand septims, twelve otherwise."

"Twelve thousand? Nala could buy Breezehome for five!"

"Not everyone is Thane, and we are in a time of war, the going rate of Breezehome is ten for most people, and that is just a house not a business that returns it's own income."

Nala nods, "Any rumors Hulda could share with Nala."

"Well actually, rumor has it one of the Jarl's children acting strangely."

"Oh really? Maybe Nala can help. Anything else?"

"Here." She hands a letter to to Nala, "The Jarl's men just left this here, have a look."

Nala slips it into a pouch, "More bandits she is sure, she will read the specifics later, anything else?"

"Have you seen those warriors from Hammerfell? They have curved swords. Curved. Swords."

Nala smirks, "Anything else?"

"That's it."

Nala smiles as she takes her leave, 'Nala will see how she can take care of the Jarl's child once she is done in town.'

Picking up her pace she quickly stopped in Belethor's General Goods. Opening the doors Nala froze, a man in heavy armor was at counter and he smelled of trouble, thinking quickly, she pumps her legs and quickly leaps up grabbing a hold of the rafters above and pulling herself up.

"I lost three good men to that mark, and...huh?" he turns looking around just missing Nala, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Belethor says with his normal smarmy grin.

The man turns, "Whatever, look we took the contract and I expect to be reimbursed for the loss of my men."

"There is no contract, I never agreed to anything, now get out of my store, I need to close up, I have inventory to take stock of."

The man turns, making his way to the door as Belethor follows from behind the counter, pausing a moment to look back, "This isn't over."

Once the man was gone Belethor locked the door behind him then returned to his counter, smiling as he looked up to the rafters, "Everything's for sale my friend. Everything. If I had a sister I'd sell her in a second."

Leaping down Nala slaps the contract she took off the bandits who tried to ambush her that first night on the road on the table, "Belethor can explain, yes?"

Pausing a moment he took the contract and sighed, "Where did you get this?"

"Nala was ambushed by 3 thugs carrying this note. She wants answers. All she took was an apple! An apple! And she paid for it after AND the fine!"

Belethor sighs, "Alright I'll level with you. You see no one likes a thief, and if the theft is big enough sometimes you get these mercenaries in here and I might hire a few to rough up the thief. But this guy and his men are different. I was talking to them about a real thief, one who hijacked half my stock and it slipped out about you."

"Belethor sent an assassin after this one over an apple?"

"NO, absolutely not! I made it clear to just let it go but a few hours later their boss comes waltzing in saying we had a contract and I had to pay up. That was their boss who was just in here, demanding I pay for the loss of his men. Look you have to stop this guy. I'm not the only guy he's been muscling for money, Look if you can put a stop to his little band of thugs I'll make it worth your while."

Nala sighs, "Nala will do it, but only because this man is extorting other merchants and making up fake jobs."

"Really?"

Nala sighs, "Yes. But she has some things she needs to sell. Can we at least do that first."

"Sure thing," Belethor paused, "Ah but that thug may still be outside, I'll have to let you out the back."

"Fine," Nala sighs as she sets her pack on the table and started sorting her own inventory, "Let's just get this over with so Nala can get on with her day."

Setting out the various odds and ends she didn't sell with the Caravan or that she had picked up from the bandit cave and collecting her gold Nala is lead out the back and continues along behind the store fronts until she comes to Warmaiden's. Circling around to find Adrianne working the forge.

"Does Adrianne work the forge all day?"

"Aye, that I do. I've got to, if I hope to be as good as Eorlund Gray-Mane some day. In fact, I just finished my best piece of work. It's a sword. I made it for the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. It's a surprise, and I don't even know if he'll accept it. But... Listen, could you take the sword to my father, Proventus Avenicci? He's the Jarl's steward. He'll know the right time to present it to him."

Nala nods, "She has business in Dragonsreach, and would be proud to deliver the sword. She would even be willing to help around the forge but has never really crafted her own arms or armor if it would help Adrianne."

"You would?" she pauses to look Nala up and down, "Well you have a steady arm and a strong will. Craft me an iron dagger, here's everything you need."

Nala nods as Adrianne steps aside, watching and offering tips here and there as Nala looks over her first work of blacksmithing before handing it off to Adrianne.

"Looks good, you have real potential. But the blades a bit dull, why don't you sharpen it over at the grindstone."

Nala nods and move over, pumping the pedal as she presses the blade to the stone sending sparks as she works carefully.

"Nala has finished."

Adrianne smiles, "Looks good. Now let's see if you can craft some leather, here's everything you need, you'll need the tanning rack."

Nala nods as she follows Adrianne guidance, at least with leather she was familiar from all her years of hunting and field dressing.

"Nicely done! Now see if you can craft me a hide helmet, he's the rest of what you need."

Nala nods as she is guided at the forge the creation of the helmet and shows it to Adrianne.

"Good, good! Now take it to the workbench and temper it, he's the rest of what you'll need."

Nala nods as she finishes the task Adrianne smiling, "Well done. Why don't you keep those, might remind you of who taught you when your making Skyforge Steel one day."

Nala's eyes go wide, "You really think Nala is that good?"

"You definitely have the potential."

"Maybe Nala will see Adrianne there beside her when she reaches that potential."

She shakes her head, "I don't claim to be the best blacksmith in Whiterun. Eorlund Gray-Mane's got that honor. Man's steel is legendary. All I ask is a fair chance."

"In that case when Nala is working the Skyforge she will repay Adrianne by teaching her the secrets of Skyforged Steel."

"I'd like that," Adrianne smiles, "Oh I had an Imperial in here earlier, Seguri, asking if I could make him some of that Padded Armor you commissioned. Told him I'd have to check with the client."

Nala smiles, "Nala has no problem with it, Adrianne is free to make as many as she likes, maybe it will draw some unique business to her."

"Really? I don't know what to say...tell you what I'll save you a cut of the sales."

Nala smiles.

"Now let me see that hide helmet again."

Nala nods handing it over as Adrianne returns to the forge, "Long as you're here let me alter this a bit to fit those ears of yours."

"Nala appreciates it." Before pausing and digging the steel armor out of her pack, "Actually while Adrianne is at it can she modify this armor, cut it down so fits more like a vest, covering her breasts and shoulders?"

Adrienne smiles as Nala sets the armor down, "You think the chain-mail will tolerate that?"

Nala nods.

"Sure, I'll finish it after the helm, if you have any business with my husband why don't you take care of it while I work?"

Nala nods and heads for the doors of Warmaiden's.

"Welcome to Warmaiden's. Now you, my girl, have definitely come to the right place."

"Nala always likes this place, and you Ulfberth."

"Now I'm a married man," he smiled, "what can I get you?"

Nala laughs, "the finest weapons and armor."

Ulfberth laughs as Nala takes out her collection of armor and weapons from her recent adventure, "I swear you're either part horse or part dragon! If I didn't have Adrianne to work the forge I'd still have more then enough steel just trading with you."

Nala laughs, as the two barter, her coin purse quite a bit heavier after she is done.

"What do you spend all your coin on if you don't mind me asking. I never see you buying weapons, and you seem quite taken with that special armor my Adrianne made for you."

"Ulfberth has met her dog Torygg, yes?"

"The phantom? Aye. What of it?"

"Torygg has an expensive diet for potions, Nala spends most of her coin on keeping Torygg well fed. That and supplies for the road and camping."

"Good doin' business with ya." Ulfberth nods as they conclude their business, "We'll have to have a pint together sometime, you and me."

"Nala would like that." but before she could turn the door opened and Adrianne enters, the breast plate and modified hide helmet in hands.

"Just in time, Nala was just finishing her business."

"Let's see how ya look in your new armor then," Adrianne smiles as she sets the plate down and slips the helmet on Nala's head, stepping back to admire the work, "Well would you look at that, fits like a charm and there's enough room for you to keep that circlet on."

Nala smiled as her ears swivel here and there.

"Not let's see about that armor eh?"

Nala nods as Adrianne hefts the armor and slips it on over Nala and steps back, "Not a fan of cutting an armor in half but it looks good. How does it feel?"

Nala bounces on her toes a moment and smiles, "It feels good, the chain-mail has no objections and at least now Nala has some protection over her heart."

"A most vital area to protect for a warrior," Adrianne laughs, before her eyes trace to Nala's bear feet. "And I think I may have an idea on how to gird your feet without it interfering with your claws."

"Nala is curious about your idea."

"For that you'll just have to wait and see," she smiles, "I must say finding a way to armor a warrior with your limitations has been nothing but a sea of one inspiration after another. You may be the start of a who new trend in armor crafting Nala. Trying to marry flexibility and open design with maximum protection. It's quite refreshing!"

She laughs, "And it all starts at Warmaiden's!"

Before waving and making her way back out, her next destination Dragonsreach. But before that she had one last task in the market circle to attend to.

"Do you get to the Cloud District very often? Oh, what am I saying - of course you don't."

"Afternoon Nazeem," Nala grumble, "And point of fact she just got back from there, and has business there later as well."

He huffs in response, "I actually advise the Jarl on political matters. My input is invaluable, of course. But this is all probably a bit over your head."

"Yes, you are probably right, what does the Thane of Whiterun know of politics and the care of Whiterun."

Carlotta chuckles as Nazeem ignores Nala.

"These fruits and vegetables are disappointing, Carlotta."

"I get them fresh from the farms daily, Nazeem."

"If you were getting them from my farm, they'd be twice as fresh."

Nala growls, "Nala is on very important business with the Jarl and she would barter with Carlotta for supplies before she goes, but Nazeem is in her way. Move aside before Nala has the guards remove you as is her right as Thane."

Nazeem says nothing but moves aside to insult one of the other stall owners.

"Thanks Nala."

"Do you have anything even remotely fresh?" Nazeem turns his ire to the meat seller Anoriath.

She smiles, "One of these days Nala will flex her muscle as Thane, maybe that would knock some sense into Nazeem?"

"I can assure you, it's all fresh. I hunt the game myself, every day." 

"Hmm. As you say," Nazeem continues.

"Please don't. Ego or not he does own the best farm in Whiterun and we could all use produce if it's quality."

"Maybe you'd like to try the horker? Or some beef?" 

"You don't prepare the meat with any of those strange Elven spices, do you?"

Nala smiles, "She knows. But a Nord can dream can't she?"

"Ahhhh... No, no Elven spices. Just some salt, to preserve it. You're not afraid of salt, are you?" 

"I'm not 'afraid' of anything. I simply prefer quality merchandise. No, no this meat won't do at all. Too much fat, and it all smells... wrong."

Carlotta laughs, "What can I get you."

"Suit yourself, then. The woods are that way. Outside the walls, walk straight ahead. Can't miss them. Good luck on your hunt." 

"Good day."

"The usual. But first Nala wanted to mention she spoke to Mikael, he will not bother Carlotta any more."

"Really? You convinced that lute player to stop chasing me?" she laughs as she wrapped up some supplies in a linen cloth, "here, on the house."

"You sure?"

Carlotta nods and Nala moves to Anoriath.

"Ah Nala what can I do for my second favorite hunter?"

"Nala has some game to sell from her recent hunt."

"Just bring Torygg around back of the Drunken Huntsman during off hours and well be more than happy to give you a fair price."

Nala smiles, "She will see to that later then," before turning for the stair of the Wind District, "But right now Nala has business with the Jarl."

"Alright then," Anoriath nods, "Oh my brother mentioned the other day about taking you out on one of the hunts, you interested?"

"Of course Nala is, and she is sure she could learn much from you two also."

"As we could from you. See you soon then."


	12. Chapter 2006: The Companions

Chapter 2.006: The Companions

"Nala has heard there''s trouble with your children, hmm?"

The Jarl gave an exasperated breath, "Yes, my youngest son. He''s a dark child. I don't know what to do with him. He was always a quiet lad, but lately... something has changed. 'He's become brooding. Violent. He 'won't say a word to me, but I' don't know how I upset him. If you could speak to him. Draw out the truth. I would be immensely grateful."

Nala nods, "She will do what she can."

and quickly takes her leave, moving through the castle listening for the voice of children, her pace slowing as something catches her eye in a display case.

"That blade is of elvish make." she purrs and she admires it a moment.

"You''ll never steal it, it's locked to tight for a stupid girl like you to crack."

Nala flinched and turned to see one of the Jarl''s son glaring daggers at her, "Nelkir, yes? Nala was not going to steal it, she was only admiring the quality. What more important is your father is worried about you."

Nelkir huffs, "So the disgusting pig sent you to bother me? One day, I''ll tear his face apart so he can leave me alone. My father doesn't know anything about me. But I know about him. And about the war. More than he might think."

"What does Nelkir know, hmm?"

""I know that he still worships Talos. That he hates the Thalmor almost as much as the Stormcloaks do. That he worries about being chased from Whiterun." but then his ton shifts, getting soft and hesitant, ""That he... that I''m... that I don't have the same mother as my brother and sister."

"How could Nelkir know this?" Nala asks softly.

"This castle is old. Lots of places nobody''s been in a long while. Places where you can overhear things. See things. And the Whispering Lady."

"Whispering Lady?"

"She won''t tell me her name. 'I've gotten good at listening to keyholes. At the door in the basement, I hear her talking to me. I thought I was caught, but she started telling me even more secrets. But I c'an't open the door."

"Nala wonders where is this door?"

"In the basement. Trust me, you''ll see it. I bet she'll talk to you, too."

Nala nods then bends down and hugs Nelkir, "Now you listen to Nala. She is not sure who this Whispering Lady is but she is filling your head full of lies. Your father loves you and it tears him up inside to see you act so dark."

Nelkir pushes himself away from her with a huff, "Yeah right, you don''t know anything."

Nala slips off her helmet as she reaches for the ears, taking a moment to look sorrowfully at them, then slips them on Nelkir''s head, "Now you listen to Nala, you ignore the Whispering Lady and listen with her ears to the Jarl and his servants. If Nelkir stays out of sight he will hear the truth that his father loves him."

Nelkir huffs as he walks off, "Whatever."

Nala made her way to the basement, almost immediately regretting her missing ears as she slipped kept her eyes sharp as she looked for something out off place. Eventually her feet carry her to an old locked door. Cautiously she puts her ear to it.

"At last." A woman''s voice whispers from the other side, "'I've been waiting for someone more fit to carry out my will. The child is spirited, but lacks...agency."

"Nala wishes to know who is behind the door." She whispers back.

"Regrettably, I cannot reach your plane so directly. But I forgive you for not knowing who I am. Few hear my whispers anymore. I am Mephala, the Lady of Whispers. I tug at the web of connections between mortals. Love, hatred, loyalty, betrayal. The boy was good at sussing out secrets. You, I expect to take a more active role."

"What is it you expect of Nala?"

"First you must open this door."

"Nala does not think she has to skill to pick this lock."

"A piece of my power has been locked away behind it, and even my eyes cannot see past the seals. I''d much rather it be in in the hands of an ambitious and talented person such as yourself."

''What ever is behind the door must be what has corrupted Nelkir. Nala must remove its corrupting influence,' she mused, "How does Nala open the door?"

"The whole of Whiterun is ripe with paranoia and tensions. The Jarl''s court is right to fear the power I hold behind this door. The Jarl trusts few, and they will be his undoing. The dark child know of what I speak. Let him guide your path."

The voice falls silent and Nala makes her way out of the store room, slipping into the bedroom off to the side of the store room and sitting a moment on the bed, ''This one is not about to burden the boy with more of Mephala's machinations but she needs to get the key to the door. Her gaze drifting down to her armor a moment', 'She has never put the persuasive power of her chain-mail to full use but she may have to, but she will need to improve her odds.'

Slipping her pack off she begins to sort through her things before pulling out an interesting amulet, an Amulet of Dibella, ''This is a start',' as she wraps her fingers around it and closes her eyes, "Dibella guide my words."

Before Nala quickly slipped out of her armor, even the padded one, (but never the chain-mail) and pulled some fine clothes from her pack, slipping into them and the amulet around her neck. After storing her armor she quickly made her wait back to the kitchen and out to the main hall.

"Nala needs to speak with the wise Jarl in private."

"Anything you can say to the Jarl you can say before me," Irileth, the Jarl''s housecarl intrudes.

"It''s all right, Irileth. I want to hear what he/she has to say." Balgruuf says pushing to his feet and leading her up behind the throne, away from traffic, However they were not out of the ears of Nelkir."

"Alright my Thane speak."

"Nala have found who has been feeding Nelkir poisoned words, but needs the key to the store room under the kitchen."

"Are you crazy! No one has been in that room in ages, it was locked for a reason!"

"Nala needs that key to remove the dark presence infecting Nelkir, give it to her and Nelkir can start to heal."

Balgruuf sighs, "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes, Nala is positive."

With another sigh he slips a key into her palm.

"Thank you," Nala smiles, "also Nala thinks Balgruuf needs to spend more time with Nelkir, and all his children, and she has the perfect means."

"Anything for my children, speak it!"

"Nala has plans to join Elrindir and Anoriath for their morning hunt, she ask Jarl and his children join us."

"I have not had a good hunt in ages, and if it will help Nelkir then you have my word as Jarl. Fetch us when you are ready and we will join the hunt."

Nala smiles as she heads back to the storeroom and slips the key into the lock as the Jarl back to his throne. The door swings open without incident and she slips into a small stone room with only a long table were a slim band and a journal sit. Her attention drawn to the book first which she begins to read:

"To anyone reading this: BEWARE THIS BLADE

It is hoped that the only people having access to this room should be the Jarl of Whiterun and his trusted wizard. If anyone else is reading this, please understand the magnitude of your folly, turn around, and never even speak of this room or this blade to anyone.

It has corrupted and perverted the desires of great men and women. Yet its power is without equal—to kill while your victim smiles at you. Only a daedra most foul could have concocted such a malevolent and twisted weapon. But it appears that all who wield it end up with the crazed eyes of those wild men who roam the hills chattering with rabbits.

It is not to be trifled with. Not even the hottest fires of the Skyforge could melt it; indeed the coals themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within. We cannot destroy it, and we would not have it fall into the hands of our enemies. So we keep it, hidden, dark and deep within Dragonsreach, never to be used.

Woe be to any who choose to take it."

Nala lingers long on the words before she looks to the blade, she could feel it''s power, power that even tempted her to take up the way of the blade just to use it. Every sane part of her told her to turn, to run, and leave this damned blade to rust. And for a moment she considered it. Still that would leave Nelkir at the mercy of Mephala, and maybe one day he would find a way to take the blade, she could not let that to pass. Maybe the Skyforge was not hot enough but what of the Red Mountain or Pilgri'm's Trench? Even if this cursed blade can not be destroyed it can not harm anyone if lost in the belly of the sea or the lava flows of an active volcano."

And with her mind made up she wrapped her hand around the blade and slipped it into her pack.

"Excellent Work." Mephala whispers, "Now I trust you''re sharp enough to see that the sword does'n't match the description of the Ebony Blade you may know. It has languished too long outside the winds of alliance and betrayal. To return to 'it's past glory, it must first drink the blood of deceit. Your world is admirably seeped in lies and inclinations. My blade is a darling leech that feed on deceptions, and nourishes its master. Seek out those closest to you. The final pluck of their misguided heartstrings will accompany my blade in the song of your grandeur. "

Taking a deep breath Nala leaves the room, heading back to the main hall.

"My daughter Adrianne wants to forge a new sword for you. Now, it wouldn''t be a Skyforge blade, I know, but she really is quite gifted..." Nala catches Proventus as he approaches the Jarl.

"Nala almost forgot." she smiles sheepishly and takes the blade from her pack.

"Ah, this must be that weapon for the Jarl. Poor girl, so eager to prove herself. I''ll present it to Balgruuf when his mood is... agreeable."

Nala grins sheepishly as she looks between Proventus and Balgruuf, the Jarl''s sight on his children with a faraway gaze. Grinning sheepishly Nala let herself out of Dragonsreach.

"My cousin''s out fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty."

Nala pauses, looking oddly at the guard, "She could have sworn you were complaining about an arrow ending your adventuring days."

The guard sighs, "I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took an arrow in the knee..."

"And Nala has been stab, beaten, experimented on, and left for dead and is still an adventurer. If Guard really wishes to fight dragons then he should get back out there. If guard feels a knee injury is that much of a liability then he should find a companion to travel with." Then she smirked, "Nala could be convinced, if the price is right."

"What do you need?"

"Two hundred fifty gold should be fair, most sell swords change twice as much."

"I''ll need to clear it with the captain, give me a few days."

Nala nods, "You can find Nala sleeping at the Bannered Mare if anyplace else."

"Alright then."

Picking up her pace Nala made her way to her final destination, Jorrvaskr where Seguri, Vilann, and Guaron were getting some practice in in the back with the target dummies. Guaron was clad in full steel, Vilann had moved to to leather, but most interesting of all was Seguri who had his own padded armor under his iron armor.

Nala smiles, "Looks good on you Seguri."

"Nala?" He said with confusion before looking down at himself, "Oh the padded armor, yeah, cost most of my gold but worth every one of them. I am so grateful you convinced Adrianne to craft me one."

"I see you found some armor the chain-mail obliges, and a helmet, but what happened to your ears?"

Nala smirks, "I lent it to someone so as to open his eyes."

"Ha!" Guaron laughs as he slap her back, "A cat''s ears open the eyes, I love it!"

Nala chuckles, "Any news from the Companions on how we are doing with proving our worth?"

"I was sent to retrieve a stolen amulet on behalf of of Vilkas," Vilann explains as he opens his map and points out a cave to the north.

"I am after a camp of bandits," Guaron explains.

"Aela wants me to rescue someone who was kidnapped," Seguri explains.

"Looks like they are all in the same area, if we travel together we can each complete each ones missions in turn, yes?"

"And what of you, what task have they assigned you?" Guaron wonders.

"Nala has a number of tasks on my plate for the people of Whiterun and while Nala would love to prove herself to Kodlak her duties as Thane take precedent at the moment."

The three boys share a look before Seguri looks to Nala, "What do you think guys? Would the Companions let Nala share in the honor of our quests?"

"You don''t need to do that for Nala, you are her friends, she would help you for that reason alone."

"And you would be recognized for that very reason," Guaron answers, "Come Shield-Brothers, this shouldn't take long."

Nala smiles as she take a seat, "Alright Nala will wait here."

With a nod the boys enter the Jorrvaskr as Nala took a seat at the near table, and took out her map and a piece of charcoal, "let Nala think, hmm."

She started by circling each of the boy''s destination, and then the ruins she was going to return to with Farengar. Then paused a moment to think of anything else in the area, eyes going wide as she reached into her stores and pulled out the note she had gotten from Hulda earlier, "Nala had almost forgotten."

Reading the note a moment she circled another location before putting back the note and once more getting that ''ah ha' look, "Nala should not forget about those mercenaries who have been extorting money from Belethor and other merchants...Is Nala forgetting anything else."

"It''s all set," Seguri announces suddenly.

Nala jumps, not use to having normal human senses, and looked back over her shoulder as the boys, "Good! Nala was just going over everyone''s tasks and there's a steady trek toward Riften so it is possible to do them all in one, long, trip."

Each of the boys taking a seat opposite around her as they looked at the map with her.

"The kidnappers are the most east, past all our others objectives but Nala thinks we should make haste for it first, it is the most time sensitive, if we wait too long the victim could be have been sold or killed."

"Agreed."

"Makes sense."

"We can always hit the others on the way back anyway."

"What is that one," Seguri wondered as he pointed to a spot circled past Riften.

"That is where Nala needs to take Farengar. The place is clear so there is no rush."

"If it''s clear why are you headed there?"

"Nala fought a Dragon Priest there after she get her caravan''s stolen goods back and she was headed to the nearest city, Riften. She ran into what she thought was an Imperial Officer who tasked her with recovering the artifact only to turn out to be a bandit in disguise. Farengar thinks there may be secrets to figuring out the Dragon threat by checking out the ruins."

"Well if there is trouble you''re going to have backup this time," Guaron laughs.

Nala smiles, "Thank you."

"Well it''s getting late and i't's a long trip. We should bed in for the night, head out in the morning." Vilann advises, "We w'on't get far in the dead of the night."

"Agreed."

"Nala is going hunting with some friends in the morning but should be done before the rest of you awake."

"Alright then," Guaron smiles, "Then we meet at the Bannered Mare for breakfast once Nala returns from her hunt and then head out once our bellies are full of mead!"

"Nala approves of the plan," before rolling up her map and walking off, "She is headed to the Inn to get a good night''s sleep then. May you walk in warm sands."

"May you walk in warm sands." the boys echo as Nala slips off to the inn.

"Come on in. Let me know if you need anything, or take a seat by the fire and I'll send someone over."

Nala smiles as she makes her way to the bar, "Nala thinks she will just retreat to her room, but she would appreciate it if Hulda would send Saadia with her meal up later.

"Alright then."

Nala turned, about to head to the steps to her long term suite only to pause, turn back and set a coin purse on the bar, "Nala will be gone for a few days so she is paying her rent early."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Nala smiles, and turns back, heading up the steps to her room and shutting the door behind her. Her packs resting on the floor as she drops onto the bed with a deep breath, "Today has been a long day for this one."

Taking a moment to just rest she slips back out of her armor, hangs her amulet on one of the bed posts and slips into some loose clothes. As she stares at the ceiling she pauses, "She almost forgot."

And makes her way back to the pack, pulling out the spell tome Ahkari had given her, her fingers brushing the Ebony Blade a moment, a chill running up her spine as she moves out to the balcony and starts to thumb through the tome, getting lost in the intricacies of this special gift left to her by her old caravan, a spell she was told would summon a magic tent that could house an entire caravan of Khajiit safely. Her mind wandering.

"If Ri'Dat had this magic why didn't he use it? Did he suspect something was going to happen? If so, how? Shavir was the only mage she knew off, and he had no such magic?"

She sighed as she turned her attention to the book, brought out of it a moment later as Saadia entered with a tray of food, setting it on the near table. "Will that be all mum?"

Nala nods, and hold out a handful of Septims, "That will be all, Khajiit thanks you." she said on reflex as Saadia took the coin and excused herself.

Meal before her and spell book in hand Nala took her time to memorize the incantations, she had no head for magic and knew it would take a few reads but this was the start as the hours passed, and with a yawn she closed the book, and headed back into her room, started to find Seguri resting on her bed, a wide grin as she walked in, "Ready for another night of pleasure?"

"Not really," her chain-mail may have made it hard for her to refuse a man's request but when that request was worded like a question things became much easier.

"Come on, join me. Don't worry you'll still have plenty of rest for your hunt tomorrow."

Nala sighed as she set the book down and made her way over to the bed, "As you wish."

The sun was just coming up when Nala awoke, naked, save for the collar of the chain-mail around her neck, in her bed beside Seguri. Seguri was fast asleep, that was fine for Nala as she dressed herself, packed her packs and slipped into her armor and out of the inn. Her first stop was the Drunken Huntsman where Elrindir and Anoriath were waiting in their hunters garb, Torygg as well.

"Ready to head out Nala?"

"Actually she has a couple other guests joining us if Elrindir does not mind."

"Depends who it is."

"The Jarl and his children, possibly his housecarl as well, you know how protective she is."

"The Jarl is c-comming? Why? How?"

Nala chuckles, "Nala suggested it...there has been a falling out with his youngest son Nelkir, she suggested a hunt might be the perfect opportunity for the Jarl's family to reconnect."

Torygg wagged his tail and barked, Anoriath laughed, "Sounds like Torygg approves."

"Nala will fetch them, then we can head out as a group, yes?"

The elves laughed and Nala turned about, jogging through the hear archway and into the Wind District and then beyond into Dragonsreach.

"Are we really going hunting together father?" Frothar, the eldest son comments as she enters.

As expected the housecarl Irileth was present beside Balgruuf as were his two sons and middle daughter Dagny, "I don't see why I have to come along, hunting is so boorish."

"You would do well to respect your father's wishes!"

"Irileth!" The Jarl barked before softening and taking a knee before his daughter, "I wanted to do this as a family. Just a father and his children. But if you really have no desire to come you don't have to."

Nala kept her voice low as she came over, approaching the girl, "We live is rough times, never knowing when we could loose our loved one. Cherish this opportunity to spend time with your father, this small reprieve for the eternal troubles of Whiterun that occupy all his time."

Dagny crossed her arms dismissively and looked away, her voice soft and annoyed, "Fine."

"Alright then," the Jarl said with a smile, "now where is Proventus?"

"Father?"

"Well I'm not about to let my young ones go out hunting without proper attire."

The doors of Dragonsreach opened behind Nala a moment later as Proventus arrived, joined by his daughter carrying a collecting of folded leather and a trio of small bows.

"I took the initiative to bring my daughter, master smith of Warmaiden's to make sure the young ones armor was prefect fit."

The Jarl laughed, "Good going Proventus! Come let us get ready!"

Nala smiled as she took a seat at the long table to wait for the royal family to retreat to the storeroom beneath the kitchen to change, Adrianne in town to tighten the fittings. Proventus and Irileth making their way to Nala as they got ready.

"I hope you know what your doing. With most of the royal family out of the city you put the security of all of Whiterun in danger."

"We will have you Irileth," Nala smiles, "But more than that we hunt with Elrindir and Anoriath, not only owners of the Drunken Huntsmen but elf brothers who have been hunting like this every day to fill their market stall with fresh meat. And we will have Torygg."

"The High King?"

Nala laughs at the confusion, "No Nala has a...familiar...a spectral hound with that name. It has protected her for years and possessing healing magic among it's hunting talents."

"So you have a healer with you? That put's me more at ease." Proventus comments just as the royal family emerge back into the main hall.

"It doesn't fit," Nelkir grouses, as Nala makes her way over looking him over, his leather armor seemed as good as fit as any of the three.

"What doesn't."

He removed the helmet to show he still wore her ears, "It comes up your ears."

Nala chuckles, looking thoughtful a moment to Adrianne, "You couldn't modify it?"

"Not in any reasonable amount of time, Had I know he was borrowing your ears I could have made the modifications yesterday."

Nala nods, looking thoughtful, then removes the helmet from Nelkir and tossing it to Adrianne, "Nala will have to improvise then." Before slipping her helmet over Nelkir's head, it was a bit big bu the ears kept it in a pretty solid place.

Nelkir smiled as the Jarl laughed, "Alright then looks like everything is in order. Proventus I trust you can handle the affairs of state, if not you have both my brother and wife to get council as well as Farengar."

"Understood sir."

"Come Irileth, best not to keep ours hosts waiting," The Jarl laughed, and in a moment he was joined by his children, all three. Nelkir's laugh in particular bringing a smile to the Jarl's lips as he took one final look to Adrianne, "Adrianne you are welcome to stay and enjoy the fine cooking of the court chef, and the company of your father while we are hunting."

"I'm honored sir."

And with Nala in the lead, Irileth guarding the back the royal family exited Dragonsreach as Adrianne held back tears and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around her father, "I've missed you."

Proventus smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's torso, "As have I. Every day I hope for even a small chance to spend some time with my darling daughter."

From her post by the door even the stoic Lydia shed a tear.

"Look," Elrindir whispered, his bow raised as the party laid low in the grass and slow, motioning to a a large Elk just over the ridge, "It's a prime specimen."

Dagny raised her bow only for the cord to shake and cut into her fingers, making them sting as she howled, "Ouch!" before growling, "This is stupid."

"You are doing fine for your first time," The Jarl encouraged.

"It's bolting!" Frothar hissed as the elk broke into a run, shouting at his sister, "Look what you did you gave us away!"

"I got this, just get your bows ready," Nala shouted as she slipped on the Wolf Cloak and shifted to her lupine form, "Wuld!"

Closing the distance to the elk in a breath as she pounced, flags sand into the elks soft neck as she sailed over it, forcing the beast to turn broad side to the hunting party. Seven arrows flying, half as many making purchase as the beast started to topple, pinning Nala under it.

"Nala!" Nelkir howled, before quickly turning his head behind him as his ears picked up the sound of another predator, "Wolf!"

Several were circling, closing in but one has slipped past his new senses and was mid leap, going for the boy, "Heeeeelp!"

The wolf dropped dead before the fangs of Torygg, and the blade of his father, "F-Father?"

"Are you alright son?"

He nodded mutely, just as Dagny shrieked, the wold moving in slow motion, he could see the wolf moving toward her, he could feel himself knocking the arrow but there was no way he could make it in time, "Sister!" he shut his eyes tight, he had been so mean to her and now she was going to die and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Thunk

Breathing heavy with frayed emotions he opened his eyes expecting to see Dagny being torn apart by the wolf. Instead there was an arrow in the wolf, and tracking it's path he could see who had fired the killing shot and saved his sister, Anoriath and breathed a sigh of relief. Short lived as it was as his ears tracked another wolf, lunging at Torygg. This time his hands were steady as his arrow shot through one ear and out the other, instantly killing the attacking wolf.

Torygg didn't take a break, returning to the royal family and looming over Dagny, healing energies wafting of him to heal any damage the wolf had gotten on her before moving toward him.

"I'm fine, but Nala's trapped under the buck."

"She looks fine to me," Elrindir laughed as he pointed to her distinctive wolf form engaged in a battle of claw and fang with an Ice Wolf.

"There's no end to them!" Frothar cried as he fired into the approaching wolves.

"On your left!"

Irileth's arrow shot across Frothar's field of view to drive into an advancing wolf, but it was not dead.

Dagny arrow finished the job as Nala gathered back up with the party, slipping the cloak off as she motion toward a grove of trees behind her.

"Fall back!"

"Are you mad! What good will that do?" the Jarl demanded.

Nala smirked, "Get them all coming from one direction for one."

The Jarl laughed as he guarded his children, "I see."

"I don't!" Nelkir argued.

"Well for one thing it makes it a lot easier to take them down if they are all in one place."

Dagny's back the first to touch the trees as the group rose their bows and got ready to fire as one.

"For another," Nala took a deep breath as she smirked, "You might want to cover your ears."

"FUS RO DAH!"


	13. Chapter 2007: The Companions

Chapter 2.007: The Companions

"Is there any particular reason you have us walking to Riften?" Farengar questioned, "A carriage would be the better method."

"Riften is not our primary goal. Nala has to recover Kidnapped Arcadia at Fort Amol."

"Arcadia was kidnapped?!"

"That is correct."

"I just visited her store the other day, how did I miss that?"

"That is why we are headed there first, it is the most time sensitive," Seguri answers as he moves up to Nala's side, "I was double checking the map, isn't Forelhost a bit out of our way?"

Nala nods, "Correct, the party probably won't be able to make Forelhost this trip," she answered before glancing back to Farengar, "But Nala thinks Farengar's assistance may still be of value. On Nala's last quest for the Companions she fought a dragon. Chances are good the party will run into another before completing their tasks."

"An actual dragon? That would be quite a boon to study."

"Bear!" Vilann suddenly shouted as a bear wandered down from the hills and drew his swords.

'How did Nala not-' Nala wonders as her claws spring out from her gauntlets, 'Right, she doesn't have Khajiit senses any more.'

Guaron charged in, "You'll make a good pelt beast!"

Vilann and Seguri took out bows and Nala charged forward with a shout of "Wuld!" to fight alongside Guaron, Torygg right at her side.

"This will be over quick," Farengar shouted as he let loose a fireball, the impact staggering the bear as Nala, Torygg, and Guaron laid into it.

"I have got to learn something like that," Vilann whistle as he released an arrow beside Seguri.

The bear recovered a moment later, his swipe sending Nala flying as Guaron's axes buried into the bear's back, making it howl in pain.

"Nala!"

"Nala is fine," she pulled herself to her feet her new steel chest piece taking most of the hit, the bears claws leavings shallow marks that wound have been far worse if she still only had the padded armor, then lunged forward, "out of the way Guaron!"

Feinting left as she filled her lungs full of air Nala let out a shout, "Iiz!"

The bear suddenly falling over as his body was encased in large blocks of ice.

"Now!"

Before the ice could thaw Farengar, Seguri, and Vilann unloaded their attacks on it along side Torygg, Guaron and Nala, ending the fight as the ice thawed.

"Nice work," Seguri laughs as he made his way over patting Guaron and Nala's backs.

"Are you alright, that hit looked like it hurt," Vilann worried as he looked over the damage to her armor, "It's not like you to get ambushed."

Nala hung her head, "She could not smell or hear the bear without her ears...she will have to be more cautious going on."

"Don't feel so bad," Guaron laughs, "Even when your brought down to normal you are still full of tricks."

As they talked Torygg collected and stored the corpse in his mystical stores.

"That one is going to be quite a beast to field dress," Seguri laughs as he looks to Torygg.

Nala chuckles, "Maybe for the meat, bear pelts and miscellaneous ingredients are as easy to gather as any other beast. But Bears have a lot of meat to cut."

"We should keep moving," Farengar comments, "We still have a lot of ground to cover."

"Agreed, let's keep moving."

As they continued walking Nala moved slower, falling to the back of the group, she needed to keep her eyes sharp lest they get ambushed again, in turn the others slowed to keep together.

As they passed a cave on their left side Nala came to a stop, retreating over by the river.

"What is it?"

Farengar's answer came a moment later as a bandit wandered out of the and patrolled the perimeter, "Now is your chance," the Ebony Blade whispered into her mind, "Use the blade on the Man or Mer before you, my power will hide it from his mind even as you strike him down. The blade thrists for blood, even if it is not the blood of deceit."

'She is in my mind even now? Does she know my true plan?' Nala wondered.

"Why do you hesitate, what is this fear my blade senses. I told you he would not sense the blade even as you run it through him."

'No it must be reacting to the presence of that bandit,' Nala reasoned, her hand slipping into her back to draw out the Ebony Blade.

"Very well, Nala will test this blade."

As she was sneaking out Farengar saw the blade, his eyes wide, and he grabbed her arm, "Where did you get that blade?!"

She glared at him as the bandit started to move out toward them, "Now is not the time, does Farengar agree?"

He sighed but nodded, "But we will have words about that blade."

She nodded as she slinked forward, "Farengar, Vilann ready your magic."

So far she had remained unseen as she slipped behind a tree as the bandit walked right past her. Now was her chance as she leaps from the shadows ad drove the Ebony Blade into the bandit's back, a moment later twin fireballs slammed into him and it's charred corpse fell to the ground as Nala left away at the last moment and sheathed the blade, then she grabbed the body and dragged it into the shadows of some rocks, just as a second pair of bandits ran out of the cave, weapons drawn.

"Over there!" One shouted before running toward the party by the river.

"Maybe fireballs weren't the most stealthy of tactics," Vilann comments as they got ready for battle.

"You think!?" Farengar said in disbelief.

Only for Nala to come up behind them and bring the Ebony Blade down across their backs, but while the bandits reacted to the damage they completely ignored it's source, as if Nala wasn't even there.

Guaron was about to charge but Torygg leaps forward, a gout of frost from his mouth slowed their movements and numbed their limbs, giving Nala the opening she needed to finish them with the ebony blade. With the bandits dead Guaron, Seguri, and Vilann stripped the body while Nala hung by the entrance with her blade at the ready, motioning over Guaron.

"Something wrong Nala?" the Orc whispered as he sneaked up beside her.

"Nala thinks this the bandit camp you were sent to clear out. The rest are bound to be coming, Nala thinks we should take care of this task now before the party get's ambushed.

Guaron nods, "Agreed, I'll inform the others."

"Nala will watch the entrance."

Slipping back to the group Nala swung the blade just as another bandit ran out, Nala leaping up to cling to the rock face just as the bandit turned to see the other, once more ignoring the fact he had just be nearly decapitated by the Ebony Blade only to be taken down by a pair of arrows.

"Go on ahead," Seguri called at just above a whisper, "we'll be right behind."

Nala nodded as she slipped inside, and had to hold her breath as 3 bandits ran right past her, only managing to get a hit in on the last one as it ran out. And more were coming their way shortly after she could hear the fireballs strike the bandits.

Nala growled as she sheathed the Ebony Blade and her party ran in, "Stealth isn't going to work her, stay back, Nala is going to unleash her fury."

There was a look of confusion among her companions as she ran forward, electricity dancing around her form as she rolled under some blades and then a storm of lighting came crashing down around her, striking down or stunning most of the bandits. The rest fell a moment later under fireball, frost breath, and arrow.

Nala was short of breath as her friends reached her on one knee, but they kept their guard up, if anyone was left the commotion was sure to draw them out.

"What was that?" Seguri gasped.

"When Nala was answering the Graybeards call she came upon a Frost Troll. After defeating it she found a half buried chest with a tome and some supplies in it. The Tome filled her mind with arcane power. That was one of the spells the tome taught her...but it is very draining."

"Here come the rest, and they look angry!" Seguri yelled as a large group of well armed bandits charged toward them, "I don't think we can take that many without another area effect spell. Got anything up your selves Nala?"

"Can't you see she's exaust-" Vilann was cut off as an arrow nearly pierced his skull, "Archers!"

"Everyone get ready!" Guaron yelled as he readies his axes.

"Somebody do something," Seguri shouted as an arrow bounced off the wall next to him as the group started backing away toward the exit.

Vilann shut his eyes and he drew a deep breath, "Please let this work." as a burst of energy enveloped them as the bandits reached their position.

"Where did they go?" One of them commented, kicking a rabbit at his foot.

"They must have used the flash to slip outside, come on," before leading the rest outside.

Righting itself the rabbit sniffed the air, and bounded deeper into the cave, she was followed by 5 others. By the time the bandits were done with their search and started to make their way inside the spell had worn off and they were completely unprepared for what were waiting just inside the entrance, as Vilann and Farengar opened with fireballs, Guaron fired his bow, Torygg released his frost breath and Nala surprised whoever was left with the Ebony Blade.

"I'll prepare the bodies," Seguri offers as he looks around at the mix of man and Khajiit, "You guys should give the interior a good once over."

"You sure?" Nala wonders, "Nala doesn't think she could bury this many men alone."

"I'm sure I'll need help to take care of all of them but I can get things started, safe us some time."

"Alright," Nala purrs as Torygg deposits a handful of fine clothes on the cave floor, "Does Seguri think he can handle 3 bodies?"

He nods and he gathers up the clothes and starts to drag the bodies outside, "Go! Go! I'll be fine."

Nala nods as the group head deeper, Seguri standing to look over the bodies a moment with a smirk, "Good thing they are so close to the entrance." As she started to collect the bodies outside.

His first order of business was to strip thew of weapons, armor, and any other useful items. His next order of business was for him to change into one of the sets of burial clothes and pull out a hunting knife as he knelt over of the Khajiit, "Sorry cat," his grin growing wider, "But you don't need that pelt of yours, but it will do wonders for me..."

"It looks like this place goes a lot deeper," Vilann notes as they make their way outside to see Seguri has buried only two of the bodies and was looking pretty exhausted, "Looks like it was to much work for one man. Need a hand?"

He smiles, "Thanks, though it's getting dark maybe we should turn in for the night...after we finish preparing the dead of course."

"Nala agrees with the plan. She would like to fully explore the cave as well but Arcadia comes first. Nala suggests we get up early and try and avoid attracting the attention of more trouble until Arcadia is safe. We can fully explore the cave on our way back."

"Agreed."

"I'll prepare the camp fire," Guaron comments.

"I can help with the tent," Farengar comments.

"I picked up a smaller 2 person tent," Seguri adds, "So we should all be able to rest well if Torygg doesn't mind patrol all night."

He barks happily.

"Alright," Nala purrs, "Nala suggests we get to work then."

It was early morning when Farengar work himself, and as he hoped Nala was already up, down by the river harvesting the bear they had killed earlier. Looking about he saw her pack, and the Blade, were still resting in the tent, that was perfect, it meant Mephala was less likely to hear them.

"We need to talk."

"Farengar is up early," Nala whispers though did not turn from her harvesting, "He wishes to know how she got the Ebony Blade, yes?"

"Yes! That thing is dangerous!"

"Was more dangerous to Nelkir, whispering poisonous thoughts into his head. She had to do something."

"Something WAS being done, it was locked up for a reason! Did you even read the journal, do you have any idea what kind of danger you have put yourself in!?"

"Nala has no plans to hang onto it. As soon as she can she will toss it into Pilgrim's Trench, it can not harm anyone buried deeper that even an Argonian will swim. She just needs to get a potion of water breathing and something for the cold."

"And what if some fool adventurer decides to do the same to look for some hidden treasure, you will be handing them that cursed blade."

Nala shrugs, "Fine then she will make her way to the Red Mountain and plunge it into the heart of the volcano. She will need something for the heat but once the Blade is in the magma flow it will be beyond the hands any man, mer, or beast."

"That was tried, all it did was cool the fires of the Skyforge!"

"Cool but not extinguish, and the Red Mountain is hotter. Even still if it did cool the volcano would that not protect the countryside from an eruption and bury the blade inside the cold stone?"

Farengar wanted to say something but he was drawing a blank. Who could retrieve the blade from the heart of a cooled volcano, and if they did would that not reignite it bringing hot magma down around the would be wielder burning them to a crisp? "Fine, but do not dally. In fact once we rescue Arcadia I will have her produce a potion of fire resistance, something strong enough to reach the mouth of the Red Mountain."

"Thank you."

"I will do anything in my power to rid the world of that damned blade."

"In that case Nala could use a spell or potion to make her feet swifter and legs stronger so as to ascend the mountain faster, and a means she can get back down as quickly and safely as possible. She has heard of a spell, Featherfall, that can do one of these, she is willing to pay for these if Farengar is able to get a hold of them."

"I will put them at the top of my priority list," as he stands, his hand on her shoulder in support, "See you in a few hours."

Nala nods, "May our steps walk in harmony."

phitt phitt

Guaron woke with a start to the sounds of Nala and Torygg shouting and running about, quickly dressing he emerged from his tend along side the other boys to see Nala wearing her crossbow gauntlets with her arms pointed at the sky. It didn't take long for them to track the sky and see just want was the source of her archery.

"Dragon!"

A burst of flame arching toward them as they had to scatter, readying bow and spell.

"Land you blasted beast! Land!"

"Yol...Toor...Shul," The dragon counters with it's fire breath over a wide range.

"FUS...RO DAH!" Nala countered with Unrelenting Voice the two shouts meeting in the sky, fighting for dominion, Nala furrowing her brow to keep up her focus as she motioned with her hands to the boys into flanking position around the dragon.

Arrow's flew besides frost breath and fireball as the dragon poured more energy into his fire breath.

"I hope this one doesn't get away."

"Is that all you think about, we'd be dead without a Greybeard on our side!"

"Greybeard?" Farengar said confused.

Nala's shout won out, making the dragon's head swing back.

"I can't believe that didn't even phase him!"

The dragon circled around with a roar and came in for a landing, Nala switching to her Giant's Club and Guaron charged in with his twin axes, hacking away at the dragons head while avoiding it's jaws, the rest staying at range.

"IIZ!"

Switching tactics Nala switches up to her ice shout, but a dragon is a much tougher opponent, frost wafted off it's body but the large chunks of ice were not there. A moment later Guaron and Nala was sent flying by a tail swipe. But Torygg was on top of his game, charging over to the Orc to heal him before making his way to Nala.

"What id it going to take to put this thing down?!"

"Yol...Toor...Shul."

"Nala Watch out!"

"FEIM!"

The flames enveloping her as she made her next shout, an ethereal form rolling from the flames as Nala made a break for the dragon leaping onto it's next, "TIME TO BRING THE THUNDER!"

She shouted as lighting arced about it, Guaron taking the hint as he got some distances as a storm of lighting crashed down around them.

"Please tell me that did it?" Seguri huffed.

Nala slumped forward before sliding off the side of the dragon in exhaustion. But smoldering and bloodied the dragon reared its head ready to gobble her whole.

"Nala!"

Twin fireballs and arrows impaled it's hide as Torygg swooped in, lifting her up on his back as he race away from the dragon, it's body slumping to the ground, dead.

"Thanks boy," she smiled as she pat it's head.

"What a chance," Farengar ran toward the beast, "I'll only need a moment to collect some samples."

"Need some distance boy," Nala panted as Torygg quickly carried her away as Guaron, Vilann, and Seguri jogged to catch up.

"Is something going to happen?" Seguri wondered.

"Nala just don't want to absorb the dragon's soul just yet, need to give Farengar his time to get his supplies. It may help find a way for those without the Thu'um to best them."

"I've never seen a Greybeard myself, what you guys can do is amazing, I mean absorbing a dragon's soul without need of a gem, shouting, amazing."

Nala chuckled, "Only part of that is because she is Greybeard, she can absorb soul because she is Dragonborn." Nala looked wistfully a moment, "She has always felt drawn to High Hrothgar and spent several years studying there. The Greybeards even called her a prodigy but she never knew why until the dragons returned and her dragon blood awakened with them."

"That's still amazing."

"I wonder if you were drawn to the Graybeards because you're Dragonborn," Seguri wonders as Farengar makes his way back and Nala got to her feet.

"As soon as Nala absorbs it's soul and collects what she can we can make our way onward."

"I'll help, I've bee doing some practicing of the hunter-craft myself," Seguri offers.

"Thank you."


	14. Discussion: From Elswyre pt 2

Discussion: Companions Part 2

Some have expressed concern with the chain-mail's curse of "obey any man." If chapter 4 made you uneasy until the climax then I have done my job. I went in with these new items taking the Cursed Ring of Hircine or the Rusty Mace as an inspiration, that is starting off with some negative effect or low stats and then eventually it's real power is revealed. Final Fantasy fans might also be reminded of the Cursed Ring/Armor that becomes the Hero's Ring/Paladin Armor after a hard trial like 255 battles. That the heart of things like Wolf's Cloak, Chain-mail, Gendermancy, Polymorph, et. all. And I hope that the resolution with the bandit showed how she s not totally helpless (and also shows just how much fire Seguri is playing with! Right now Nala tolerates his machinations because despite everything all he is really doing is sleeping with her and she is using him as much as he is using her for her own tension release, but if he goes to far she has now just shown to the audience the means by which to enact a very painful vengeance, and it may not be as simple as a knife in the chest. Remember this is Skyrim, there are much worse things in the world one can do to follower then a sneak attack...)

Now for a bit of insight on the Companion 4, because once finishing the Whiterun arc we will no longer follow JUST Nala and instead each of the 4 will have a story to tell and we will follow them all to some degree. So let's start with some hypothetical delving into each character with how they would deal with the Daedric Artifact Quests, now obviously Nala got the Ebony Blade so don't take this as spoilers, I will be covering some of the artifacts, including how the boys would handle the Ebony Blade. And what the hell why don't we start there.

Seguri: After getting the rumor and talking to Nelkir he wouldn't really have the skill for pickpocketing (or would do it right away), and would instead slip a sleeping potion into Farengar's drink to get the key that way. Once in possession of the blade he would leave it at that, instead of trying to repair the damage he would leave things to sort themselves out.

Vilann: Once he learns it's Mephala pulling the strings and why he's set the storeroom on fire hopping to burn the entire cursed room to the ground, it would be somewhat effective with the blade buried in the rubble but eventually someone would find it.

Guaron: After hearing Hulga's warning to leave the issue alone he would do just that. But barring that he's even less a thief and if he couldn't break the lock he might look to hire a thief to do and recover the blade then have a similar plan to Nala dropping into Prigrim's Trench or the Red Mountain.

The Black Star

Nala: This is one of the few quests she really has no qualms with, in fact most of the 4 would be the same, Depending on how their relationship with the wizard develops, will determine weather they take his word and turn the star over to him or not.

Ebony Mail

Nala: Nala is not the sort to premeditate kill an ally, if one betrays her she might kill them depending on the crime, but if someone angers her enough she might feed them to Boeeth.

Guaron: Similar to Nala.

Vilann: Similar to Nala

Seguri: Might if he feels there's something worth the cost of an ally.

Thus I thought some might be interested in the Companion 4's equipment by the start of chapter 2.008 since it's a big upgrade for them.

Nala

(New) Cloak of the Wolf (Daedric Artifact – Hircine)

Base Armor: 2, Weight 2, Base Value: 15000, Light Armor

Effect: Take the form of a wolf and fight with tooth and claw, can summon and command wolves, wolves may turn hostile if you end the effect and turn back to a human.

Note: the cloak provides full exposure protection from snow, less so for rain

Padded Armor (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

(With Steel Plates) Base Armor: 12, Weight 4, Base Value: 220, Clothing

Steel Half Plate (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

Base Armor: 15 (half of Hide Armor), Weight 17, Base Value: 140, Heavy Armor

Mechanical Claws: Uses same stats as 3 Daggers and has same material types (Steel Daggers)

Base Damage: 15 (Steel x3), Weight: 9 (Dagger x3 + housing [1.5]), Value: 80

Mechanical Shield: Uses same stats as normal shields and has same material types (Steel Shield)

Base Armor: 24, Weight 13.5 (steel + housing [1.5]), Base Value: 180, Heavy Armor

Mechanical Bow: Uses half stats as normal crossbows and has same material types, is also twice as fast

Base Damage: 19 (crossbow), Weight: 15.5 (crossbow + housing [1.5]), Value: 160

(Steel Bolts) Base Damage: 10, Value 1

Ebony Blade (Daedric Artifact – Mephala)

Base Damage: 11, Weight 10, Base Value: 0/Can not be sold, Two-Handed Sword

Effect: 10 Point Absorb Life on strike, +4 for every ally slain with it (no max but takes progressively more kills), Victim does not treat attack with this weapon as assault. (Witnesses do though, so be wary of prying eyes).

Amulet of Dibella: +15 Speachcraft

Amulet of Talos: Time between shouts is reduced 20%.

Dwarven Gauntlets

Base Armor: 13, Weight 8, Base Value: 85, Heavy Armor

Fur Boots

Base Armor: 5, Weight 2, Base Value: 5, Light Armor

Hide Helmet (Fine)

Base Armor: 12.5, Weight 2, Base Value: 25, Light Armor

Gold and Ruby Circlet of Minor Archery

Weight 2, Base Value: 450, Circlet, +7% Archery

Khajiit Tail: +20% to dodge and evasion, superior balance

Khajiit Hand Claws: Khajiit Claws, +10 Lockpick and Pickpocket

Khajiit Foot Claws: Muffles sound (and long as no boots cover them), +20% to speed/jumping/falling

(loaned out) Khajiit Ears: Acute Hearing, night vision and sense of smell

Cloak of the Khajiit: Male Khajiit Transformation, enhances the effects of the other items

Chain-mail Bikini

Base Armor: 31 (Same as Steel Armor), Weight 0.5, Base Value: 3000, Light Armor

Effects: Halves Intimidation, triples Persuasion, triples difficulty to resist persuasion from men, changes the body to an ideal female shape (can not be removed by males short of death), Prevents pregnancy

Steel Half Plate provides Limited exposure protection but the Padded armor provides full, the chain-mail offers standard, plus she's a Nord.

Dragons fought: 4

Shouts Activated: Whirlwind Sprint (3/3), Unrelenting Force (3/3), Ice Form (1/1), Storm Call (1/1), Become Ethereal (1/1), Steed Stone (skyRe): Carry weight increased and frost resistance, but fire weakness.

Seguri

Padded Armor (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

(With Iron Plates) Base Armor: 10 (half of Hide Armor), Weight 3, Base Value: 200, Clothing

(Iron Armor) Base Armor: 25, Weight: 30, Value: 125, Heavy Armor

(Iron Boots) Base Armor: 10, Weight: 6, Value: 25, Heavy Armor

(Iron Gauntlets) Base Armor: 10, Weight: 5, Value: 25, Heavy Armor

(Iron Helmet) Base Armor: 15, Weight: 5, Value: 60, Heavy Armor

(Imperial Sword) Base Damage: 8, Weight: 10, Value: 23

(Imperial Bow) Base Damage: 9, Weight: 8, Value: 90

(Steel Arrows) Base Damage: 10, Value 2

Iron provides Limited exposure protection but the Padded armor provides full.

Seguri infested the rest of his money in things like tents and hunting gear

Vilann

(Imperial Sword) Base Damage: 8, Weight: 10, Value: 23

(Imperial Bow) Base Damage: 9, Weight: 8, Value: 90

(Steel Arrows) Base Damage: 10, Value 2

(Leather Armor) Base Armor: 26, Weight: 6, Value: 125, Light Armor

(Leather Boots) Base Armor: 7, Weight: 2, Value: 29, Light Armor

(Leather Bracers) Base Armor: 7, Weight: 2, Value: 25, Light Armor

(Leather Helmet) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 2, Value: 60, Light Armor

Gloves: Weight: 0.5, Value 1, Clothing

Fur Cloak of Frost: +15 Frost Resistance, full cold protection

Leather Provides Standard Exposure protection

Vilann invested the rest of his money in LOTS of Magicka Potions and Potions of Alteration and Destruction.

Abilities of Note: Gendermancy (Master Alteration), Polymorph (Master Alteration), Firebolt

Guaron

(Steel Armor) Base Armor: 31, Weight: 35, Value: 275, Heavy Armor

(Steel Cuffed Boots) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 8, Value: 55, Heavy Armor

(Steel Nordic Gauntlets) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 4, Value: 55, Heavy Armor

(Steel Helmet) Base Armor: 17, Weight: 5, Value: 125, Heavy Armor

(Steel War Axe [x2]) Base Damage: 9, Weight: 12, Value: 55

(Orcish Bow) Base Damage: 10, Weight: 9, Value: 150

(Steel Arrows) Base Damage: 10, Value 2

Steel Provides Standard Exposure protection

Guaron invested the rest of his money in a mix of various potions and some training in one handed and heavy armor.


	15. Chapter 2008: The Companions

Chapter 2.008: The Companions

The tower of Fort Amol was on the horizon causing Nala to call a halt to the party, "Fort Amol is just up ahead. Give Nala a moment to check it out."

Nala began to reach into her pack pulling out the Wolf Cloak when Vilann took a hold of her arm, "I just had an idea."

"Oh, you have a better way to scout the area."

"Maybe, use your Khajiit Cloak. I know your may not like the gender change but I can use my spell to turn you back into a girl, thus you'll have your Khajiit senses and your right gender."

Nala looked thoughtful and reached into her pack to pull out her other cloak, "Nala will try."

As she shifted into her Khajiit form Vilann readied his spell. It failed, but held after a couple more castings and she began to inch forward.

"One moment," Guaron whispered, calling her over.

"What is it?"

He handed her a handful of potions, "There is a woman in there, it might be best of we can avoid a fuss. When I was in top I got a few potions of invisibility, maybe they will come in handy."

Nala smiles and takes the potion, drinking the first one as she vanishes from sight.

"Are we just going to wait out here?" Farengar says with worry, "What about Arcadia, what about Nala, she's going to need back up."

"Out of all of us she's the most stealthy, she might be able to get in, free Arcadia, and get out without her ever being in danger."

"I would still feel better if we were closer and could see what was inside."

"Alright," Vilann capitulates as he looks about, motioning to the area ridge the tower hung off, "Stay quiet, well move to there, no one will see us there."

"Agreed."

With Vilann leading the group made there way to the ridge, careful to stay out of sight, but Farengar paused as a black robbed figure patrolled at the edge of his vision.

"Necromancers," He whispers.

A moment later the Necromancer dropped to the ground before an invisible blade.

Seguri smiled as that same invisible force began to drag it out of view, and toward them, just as the potion (and gender spell) wore off revealing Nala, "I knew it."

"How many?"

"Too many," Nala noted they conversed, the body of the female Necromancer at their feet. "They have a number of people in cages as well but Nala did not find Arcadia. She might be deeper."

Seguri looked from Nala to the Necromancer in thought, "Looks like a Nord female, maybe you could impersonate her. Thin there numbers?"

"Should be pretty each with that chain-mail of yours and Dibella's blessing," Vilann muses, "You wouldn't happen to have her Amulet would you?"

"Nala does."

"Alright here's the plan," Vilann explains, "You'll need to leave everything that isn't essential here, but with the chain-mail and amulet under the robe you should be able to pass as her as long as you limit what you say. Try to get them all in one place and take them out on one shat with that lighting attack."

Nala nods as she starts to strip out of her armor, and into the Necromancers robes, and the amulet, her eyes tracking to the Ebony Blade, she didn't really want to use it but it's enchantment that make it invisible to her target could be a big help. Did she dare risk it.

"I agree," Seguri comments, "the enchantment on that blade would be a boon, maybe you could slip it in under your robe."

"No! That blade is nothing but trouble!"

"Nala is going in naked to an enemy camp, she needs something to defend herself with, and an iron dagger isn't going to cut it."

Farengar took a long breath, looking from the fort and back to the group with worry, "Fine, but I still object."

"What is the deal with that blade, why are you and Nala so uneasy around it," Seguri wondered as Nala slipped off with the Ebony Blade under her robe.

"That blade was forged by Mephala, every previous owner has been driven mad. That's why we had it locked behind a magically sealed door for generations."

"Madness?" Guaron says worried, "That why in the name of Malacath does Nala have it."

Farengar sighs, "The blade was poisoning the Jarl's youngest son's mind with whispers and lies. Nala thought it best to get it out of the castle and away from him."

"But now it's going to drive her mad," Seguri looked to the direction she had walked off with worry, "We need to get rid of it."

The Necromancer dropped to the ground as Nala loomed over him with the Ebony Blade, a smile forming on her lips as she hid the body in a near chest, 'Nala could get use to this.'

"Thales," a male voice called, "That you?"

Another approached her just as she was putting the blade away.

"Wow, nice blade," he purred as he admired the Ebony Blade, "Where did you find that."

Nala relaxed, her cover was holding, but she had been asked by a man, the chain-mail's compulsion might reveal hr hand, she had to answer him, but how?

"Mephala."

"A Daedra has taken notice of us?" He said with surprise and awe, "When?"

"A few days ago."

"You've had this all that time," he says taking the blade to admire it before handing it back, "why have you been hiding it."

Nala sweated, her mouth moved on it's on, "...I...was afraid you...wouldn't think...I was a real Necromancer...if I used a weapon."

The man looked curiously at her, "You're spells aren't that bad. Come on, the others are about to start dinner, we have go to show them your gift."

"Okay," Nala said apprehensively as she followed.

"Why do you hesitate, I can sense the bond of friendship, and the lust to kill. Take this one's life and restore the glory to my blade!"

Nala shut her eyes tight, 'Quiet, Nala needs to think the best way to do this.'

They moved through the fort casually, moving into a prison next, each one had a person locked inside, their eyes casting an eerie yellow glow.

"What are you looking at meat?"

Nala paused looking to the prisoners curiously, forgetting herself a moment, "Meat."

Her guide stop and smirked, "Vampires, always acting so high and mighty, not so high and mighty now eh? But soon we will know there secrets of life and death."

'Vampires? Well that counts out rescue.'

Moving on Nala kept her eyes trained on the cages as they moved into the next area, "How is Arcadia?"

"The Alchemist? Still alive at the moment, but Lord Mendre is close to unlocking the secrets of her blood."

Nala tries to feign boredom, "...not sure what she has to teach."

The man laughed, "I was saying the exact same thing to the others! But Lord Mendre is convinced an exploration of vampire and human blood is the key to eternal life."

Nala growled, "Hope it's more effective then the Potion of Youth."

Her guide paused and he looked to her, "Potion of Youth?"

Nala tense but did her best to suppress it, "A total failure, sure it granted long, possibly eternal life but it twisted the imbibers body, drove them mad, or our right killed them."

"Where did you learn of this?"

Nala growled, "She was used as a test subject when she was young."

"She?" But looking at how Nala was shaking the guide thought best to drop the subject, "Never mind. Let's eat." Before turning a corner and leading the last leg to a kitchen where a dozen Necromancers were seated around at various tables, one wearing a more elaborate robe then the others.

"Bout time you two got here, now if Hodlin would just get here."

Nala guide turning to her a moment, "He was in your area Thales, you see him?"

"Yes," Nala bit her tongue, she was compelled to answer him but she was not compelled to give him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but. As long as she didn't lie she could tell half a truth.

"Great! So he can't be far behind."

She shook her head, "Hodlin is...indisposed..."

"Indisposed!" Mendre howled, "What the hell could be holding him up."

"Bleeding gut," Nala blurted out.

The look on the face of the assembled made it clear they took her comment as some horrific disease instead of the truth, but that worked fine for her.

"Forget I asked," Mendre said as he turned up his face, "You can bring him some food when he's feeling better. Let's just enjoy our meal and then we can figure out who get's first patrol."

Nala nodded as she served herself and took a seat opposite her guide who got up just as she sat down and slipped the Ebony Blade from her back, "Hey boss look what Thales got, it's a gift from Mephala isn't that amazing!"

"Hey!"

Mendre took the blade and one by one the others came over to admire it.

"Such fine quality!"

"Of course it's a Daedric gift!"

"Man I'd kill for a blade like this of my own."

Nala snatched it back as she glared at the last man, for the good it did with her face in the shadows of her hood.

"Hey I didn't mean you."

"Right of course, what was Thales thinking, it is not like she is among a group of Necromancers."

The man flustered, "Point."

The others laughed as she wolfed down her food, "Maybe Thales should take first watch before her so called friends try to stab her in the back and steal HER sword!"

"Hey! Wait! I didn't mean..." But Nala was already storming off.

The Necromancer about to follow after when Nala's guide stopped him, whispering in his ear, "She's a bit sensitive at the moment. She doesn't think her Magic is up to par, it's the main reason she has been hiding that blade for the last few days."

The man nodded then moved out to the main hall where Nala continued to storm off, he headed in the other direction as she passed into the prison block.

"Back to ogle the monsters, meat?"

Nala move to the far most Vampire, lowering her hood, "Nala is not one of these Necromancers, "She is pondering letting you go to help her kill them all and free Arcadia, but she needs your word you won't turn on her."

The vampire was silent a moment, just as the main door opened, Nala quickly pulling up her hood as the man entered with his arms loaded down with spell tomes.

"Hey Thales look, I'm sorry. Really I didn't mean anything by it. How bout I make it up to you?"

She huffed, crossing her arms, "How?"

"I've some spell books, I could go over them with you, help you get the nuances."

She shook her head dismissively, "That is alright."

"I insist."

She sighed, "Fine."

"Great!" his eyes lite up, "I'll be up in your room when you're ready."

Her room? How the heck was she going to find that?

"Wait!" He motioned down the hall, "Outside...I...still have a patrol."

The man nodded, "Right, of course. Lead the way."

Nala sighed, as she made her way back out.

"We can do it by the forge, stay warm."

"Fine," She grumbled as her impromptu follower walked toward the forge, Nala glancing around, she needed to update the others on the situation.

"Hear something?"

Nala took a breath of relive and sighed, "No...but that doesn't mean there isn't someone hiding in the dark."

The man pushed himself up to his feet, "Want a hand?"

She growled, he sat back down, and she stalked out, taking the long way around to where the others were, dropping into the grass with an exhausted sigh, "Do you guys have any idea what you have got Nala into?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Somehow Nala has convinced all the Necromancers she is one of them and they are going to bed soon leaving her for the first patrol shift."

"That's great, we can take them out while they sleep!"

Nala growled, softly, "Are any of you even remotely stealthy?"

Cheeks flushed all around as she pushed back to her feet, "She can handle this alone, if you hear many screams charge in but otherwise leave Nala to do her job."

The group shared looks then nodded, Nala heading back to the forge and her erstwhile tutor, "All Clear."

"Great!" the man said patting the seat next to him on the workbench.

Nala sighed before joining him, listening to his tips and secrets to the art of magic and necromancy for t he next couple hours before he slipped back into the Fort. Nala remained warming herself by the forge tried to hold down her lunch.

"Ugh...Nala wishes Lasska had taught her an amnesia spell so she could forget that vile magic."

"Nala?" Seguri inches in, sounding concerned as he sees her, "Are you alright?"

"What is taking you so long," Farengar demands.

"Nala had to endure Lasska's training in Necromancy so she wouldn't blow her cover."

"Why didn't you just kill him while you were alone out here," Guaron wonders.

"You mean Nala didn't have to sit here the last couple hours learning how to twist nature to raise the dead to fight for her," Nala slaps her head, "Nord is an idiot."

The others chuckle.

"Well you better get going, unless you want us to join you." Vilann laughs.

Nala laughs as she heads for the entryway, "Maybe next time. After Shield-Brothers have gotten some training in stealth."

"Definitely something we are going to have to look into when we get back to Whiterun."

Nala smiles, as she slips back inside, "Nala won't be long."

The Fort was deadly quiet as she moved cautiously, she still had to be careful as she made her way back to the cell block.

"We were beginning to think we were deceived meat."

"Please stop calling Nala meat," she said looking around, moving to the first cell, "You are making her regret letting you out."

"Let us go meat!"

The first cell swung open and the woman slipped past her and down the hall, "We won't forget this meat."

Nala growled as she moved to the next cell, working her lock picks on it until it opened, and again and again until the 4 vampires were free, spreading out to slip throughout the Keep. Nala making her way to the bedrooms along with them as she drew the Ebony Blade and slipped into the first room, housing her guide. He never even knew what hit him as the Blade Slide through his back, the hilt glowing red a moment as he eyes looked away, a tear rolling down, "Nala is sorry for deceiving you but she can not let you live to kidnap others and defile the dead."

Leaving the body for later she moved on as the Vampires slipped into other rooms. Five of them, a dozen necromancers, even starved as they were 2 fresh bodies each was more then enough for the 4 vampires each to regain their strength as she slipped into her tutors room, her face a bit more grim as she slipped the Ebony Blade through his heart, "Why couldn't you leave Nala alone, why did you have to teach her that vile magic!"

The Ebony Blade's hilt glowed red as Mephala's voice whispered in her head, "Excellent work, Child."

Nala shivered, they may not have been her real friends but they considered her one of them, and that thought only made her stomach twist more and the vampires gathered around her.

"We saved the leader and his top lieutenant for you, meat."

"You have made powerful friends, tonight."

Nala shut her eyes tight in disgust at being a vampire's friend, "Just go before Nala changes her mind."

"Do not make light of a vampire's friendship, we are not one to make kinship with our food."

"Just go," she growled softly, "And be careful outside, Nala came with REAL friends who have been waiting for her signal to charge in."

"Thank you."

"We will move with the shadows."

Nala sighs and turns away from them and into last two rooms to finish of Mendre and his lieutenant, before collapsing to her knees and retching, even as Mephala's voice taunted her.

"I can feel their heartbreak swelling in my blade."

"Just shut up!" Nala growled as she tossed the blade aside before emptying her stomach on the floor.

"It's alright," Vilann says softly, his, and Farengar's, hands on her shoulders.

Nala flinches as she looks up to see her real friends, "W-When? H-How?"

"We saw the other prisoners flee," Guaron explains, "Figured you had to be done. Figured we'd com in to do clean up but looks like you took care of everyone."

"Where's Arcadia?" Seguri wonders.

"She was a special project, probably locked up in the main ritual chamber."

"Is she still alive?!"

Nala nodded as she was helped to the bed, "She should be Mendre had everyone going to bed after the meal."

Vilann nodded, grabbing Nala's legs and shifting her up onto the bed, "You rest now, you worked hard. We can handle the clean up and free Arcadia."

"Nala nods as she lays back in the bed, "Nala would like that."

The others smiled, Farengar even slipping off his robe to lay as a blanket across her, giving the rest a rare look at Farengar's regular clothes.

They were nothing to write home about.


	16. Chapter 2009: The Companions

Chapter 2.009: The Companions

Nala roused the next day much later then she normal would, her stomach was rumbling and as she sat up the first thing she noticed was how clean the room was, giving a relived sigh, 'It was just a nightmare.'

Then she noticed she was still wearing the Necromancer's robe.

'Not a dream.'

Nala took a long breath and composed herself before looking over to where the Ebony Blade sat lying against the wall, beside it was also her packs. With another breath she slipped into her armor and shoved the Necromancer's attire to the bottom of her bag. As she left her room and looked explored the area.

A smile grew on her face as she couldn't find a single thing to pocket, her friends had learned well bout grabbing everything that wasn't nailed down, it didn't hurt that Torygg probably could carry more then all of them combined but their packs had to be getting full as she explored the area, eventually following the smell of cooking food back to the kitchen where she found the others and...

"Arcadia!"

"If it isn't my savior!" She laughed "Come! Come! You must be starving."

"Nala smiled as she took a seat opposite Torygg as Vilann served her the morning stew, "Hope you don't mine leek and Potato stew, I don't know nearly the nuances you do."

"Nala is sure it will be fine."

"I hope we run into a caravan on the way back, not sure how much I can carry," Seguri laughs.

Nala chuckled, "Nala's packs are pretty light and she is blessed by the Steed Stone so she can still carry quite a few."

"Steed Stone? You've been there?" Guaron whistles.

Nala nods, "Nala has been to many of the Standing Stones. "Would Companions like her to take them on a trip to them once we get back to Whiterun. The Steed Stone is not that far from Solitude so we could take a carriage. Maybe even head to Morthal next."

"Morthal? What's out there?"

"The apprentice stone would probably help Vilann master his spells better, and it is west of Morthal."

"Sound like a plan," Seguri smiles, "Oh I was looking over the map, we aren't that far from where those mercenaries you were looking for are camped out. We could probably take care of that task before hitting the road while Arcadia and Farengar wait here."

"Is that alright with Arcadia, Companions have a lot of work to do in the area but she understand if you do not want to hang around here."

"I think I can spare a few hours, especially with Farengar to protect me."

"How are we going to protect her though with 4 others places to check out on the way back," Guaron wonders.

"Arcadia does not need to travel with us, Torygg would be more then happy to escort them back, right boy."

Torygg wags his tail and barks happily as Nala pets his head.

"Quite the familiar you have there, is it true you feed him potions and Briar Hearts instead of food."

Nala nods.

"When we get back I'll brew up a few for to thank him for agreeing to escort us then."

Torygg barks happily, Nala laughs, "I think he like that."

"Well we can head out as soon as everyone is ready then," Guaron opens, "We'll be back as soon as we clear out the mercenaries."

Arcadia shakes her hand dismissively, "That's alright, Torygg, Farengar, and I can leave while you're out. Just continue on your way."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine besides there are plenty or regents in the area I want to collect, it would only slow you down."

Nala tilts her head looking at the others a moment, "Seguri should go with Arcadia. This was his task It would be best for him to get back in a hurry. Since we will be talking a while."

"Okay...I guess that makes sense," a smile spreading across his lips, "Though I will miss the company."

"Guaron should go with them as well. The Bandits he is after are closer to Whiterun. He should escort the others as far as Fellglow Keep where Nala has her bandits and which is only a stones throw from Shimmermist Cave and wait for Vilann and I to catch up to him. It will also give Arcadia more protection for the largest portion of the trip."

He nods with a smile, as he pushes to his feet, "Good plan, we leave as soon as Arcadia feels up to it. Good luck Vilann, Nala."

"Thanks, though with Nala on my side I don't think I'll need it." Vilann laughs as he pushes to his feet and walks over to Nala, "I'm going to be outside, get some practice in with my spells. Come out when your ready to head out."

"Okay."

"Oh wait!" Farengar calls, tossing an empty pack to Vilann, "No reason you have to carry everything with you when we are heading right back to town. I can shoulder some of your burden."

"I'll help as well," Arcadia inserts.

Vilann smiled as she tosses him another pack, "Thanks." and takes a seat to rearrange his holdings before heading out, "See you shortly Nala."

The air was crisp and clean as Vilann made his way outside, a pretty quiet. "Hmm just what do I have here to practice on."

A fox ran by and he readied his spell, "That will do." Launching his gender reversal spell at the animal.

It did nothing.

With a shrug he moved to the forge to warm himself, "Oh well, it's the attempt that counts."

When his energies recovered he tried again and again. Feeling his mastery over the power with each cast getting firmer and firmer until Nala emerged and drew his attention.

"Practice makes perfect, yes?"

"Yes," Vilann laughed as Nala took the lead, "I want to get good enough the spell can last the full hour and a half."

"That would be more practical then the suck a spell lasting less then 2 minutes," she laughed.

"Don't worry Guaron and I have no problem with being women in your presence. We want you to be comfortable not on edge."

"You really don't need to do this for Nala."

"But we WANT to. If it was you who had the spell we would want you to use it on us."

Nala smiles.

"So how are we going to handle these mercenaries? Are you going to take out one and infiltrate the group like the previous missions?"

Nala shakes her head, "They have a contract on her head and would recognize her instantly."

"What if you used the cloak? Went in as a Khajiit or wolf?"

She shakes her head again, as she slows up and moves more cautiously as they left the fort behind them, "Nala does not think they would trust a stranger. It sounds to her like their leader keeps a pretty tight knit group. He would have to to control bandits who go around extorting merchants and not have them turn on him."

"So we just charge in?"

"Not the most elegant solution but probably best."

Vilann looked thoughtful as they kept walking, remaining quiet as the half sunken prison came into view, "Is that it?"

Nala nods, "I think so."

"Looks like the river just swallowed it up."

Nala nods.

"Don't see anyone patrolling outside, probably all inside."

Nala nods.

"Well damn, I even had a good plan to take out the exterior patrols as well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I could turn you into a dragon, even if you lost control the only ones in your field of view would be the mercenaries. You probably could have wiped them all out before the spell elapsed and anyone who didn't I could pick off with my bow."

"Maybe another time."

"Still there has to be something we can do to thin their numbers without going in blind."

Nala pauses, looking around the area. The only door she could see was across the river and quite a ways up. A makeshift ladder set up to make the path easier. But Vilann was right with only one entrance they were walking into an ambush.

"Maybe there's another entrance down the river?"

"It is possible but how would Nala fi-" She cut herself short as she moved to the river, "Can you turn Nala into a Argonian?"

Vilann mused a moment on the possibility, "I can, yeah but it will only last a minute and a half."

"It should be enough for Nala to find an alternate entrance," As she started to strip out of her armor and down to the chain-mail, even removing her tail, though not her claws.

"What are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious? Nala does not want to be soaked head to toe in in this cold water."

"R-right...wait...what if the entrance is underwater?"

"Then we will be forced to take the main gate and deal with the ambush...turn around and cast your spell."

Vilann nodded and turned, preparing his spell as he heard the chain-mail drop to the ground, then reached back and cast his spell.

"Did it work."

"No!" Nala shivered audibly.

"I'll need a minute to recover my magicka."

"You can turn back around."

"O...kay," Vilann wasn't sure what to expect when he turned around but Nala wrapped in the wolf cloak with the hood down was not it, let alone the rare sight of her true shape, "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, Nala's magic cloaks provide great protection from the cold even when the effect is not active."

"That's good to hear," His eyes lingering on her hidden form as Nala growled.

"Do you find children arousing, stop staring at Nala!"

"I don't think you have the body of a child, I can't say for sure but the outline under your cloak and the shape of your face is not that of a child. A young teenager perhaps but not a child."

Nala blinked, "R-Really?"

He nodded, "Can't peg the age, and I would never dream of asking you to bear yourself so I could figure it out but I'm more and more sure of it the longer I look. Your body may be young but not that young. I'd even go so far as to say with a little work you could pass for a young man, you have that ambiguity."

Nala sighs, Vilann covered his mouth, "Sorry! I didn't mean to say you aren't all woman!"

She sighs again, "It is just more proof of the way those alchemists twisted her body."

Vilann flusters and laughed nervously, "H-Hey I swear I'll master these spells and give you the body you deserve without being slave to that chain-mail's programming."

Nala smiles as he raises his hand and charges the spell.

"Here goes nothing."

A moment later an adult Argonian woman stood in Nala's place. Time of the essence she threw off her cloak as she leaps into the river and dives under the surfaces and out of Vilann's view.

"Good luck Nala." As he started to gather up her things bundling together everything but the cloak. Once Nala found the entrance she would need her gear passed to her, it was his job to find a way to do that without catching a peek or getting it wet.

"Hmm," his gaze looking to the trees around, "I wonder if I could build some kind of raft?"

"Vilann!" a distant voice called, "Vilann!"

His gaze looking about as he saw Nala, half poking out of the bridge down the way and waving his way. He smiled as he collecting her things and made his way over to her, passing the cloak around the edge first, "You found another entrance!"

She nodded.

"There is a sewage drain that comes out under the bridge, and is pretty dry," she explains as she slips on her armor under the cloak. "Looks like it reaches all the way in and is unguarded, probably because it does lead up to the river, but the actual exit is on a dry part."

"That's great! We can catch them off guard."

Nala nods as she leads him around and down the trap door into the old sewer tunnel.

"Have you thought of the best way to surprise them?"

Nala nods, keeping her voice low, "Ready your sex spell, if we can surprise one of them when the others come running they are going to see someone who isn't one of theirs. From there they should be easy to widdle down If we can find a bottleneck."

Vilann nods as they round a corner, passing over a long dead skeleton until they came up to the drainage gate.

"It's locked, of course." Vilann growls.

"Huh? Is someone there?" A voice called as a man moved around above them.

Motioning for Nala to stay behind him he move directly below the gate.

"Damn ghosts again, this place is too creepy."

"Ghosts?" Vilann whispers.

"Ok whose there?" The man moved about, standing atop the grate just as Vilann's spell hit.

And failed, forcing him to dive back out of view before the man looked down.

"You shouldn't have come here!" a ghostly voice called from above as the man drew his sword. The sound of the two clashing echoing into the sewer. Vilann tensing as they heard more bodies arriving.

Several feet now stood on the gate which started to creak.

"What are you guys stupid, that gate isn't going to hold all your weight. Get over here."

The feet shuffled above just as the gate gave, two of the men falling half way down, Nala pushing ahead of Vilann as she drew the Ebony Blade.

"Damn idiots."

Who ever was above began to pull them up, Nala took her chance and slashed at their legs.

"What then hell did you guys fall into!"

Nala motioned quickly and they retreated around the edge as a head poked down into the pit.

"I don't see anything."

As he was pulling his head out Vilann's spell caught the back of his head.

"By the Nine!"

"What?" The new woman said confused for only a moment before she saw her new form.

"The spirits have taken his manhood, let's get out of here!"

"Hey help us, we can't walk!"

"Hey man your on your own."

The other voices retreating, as Vilann moved to the open gate and peeked up and fired his fireball at the three before ducking back under.

They all screamed, but one cut short, while the woman's voice shifted back to male. When they hurry one looked back in all he saw was a fireball racing toward his face before sliding down into the pit, dead.

"I'm out of here!" The former woman shouted as he retreated off.

Nala and Vilann using the chance to emerge top side into an empty prison cell. And the sound of a lot of feel charging toward them.

"Great I think everyone is coming."

"Vilann's spells ready?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Go back under, Nala will call the thunder, Vilann with finish the job with fireballs."

He smiles as he leaps down, a large contingent of mercs charging into the cell block. Including the leader she saw before."

"Nala? How did that little worthless thief get in here."

Nala smirks as lighting cracked around her, "It is shocking, yes?"

A storm of lighting crashes all through the cell block, Nala dropping to her knees exhausted as Vilann pops out slinging fire from either hand. It was over a moment later

"You recover your energy, then we can investigate tog-"

"You never should have come here!" A ghost charged through a wall.

It exploded under Vilann's fireball.

"This isn't over!"

Vilann sighed, "This is going to be a pain in the ass isn't it."

Nala smirked and nodded.

"We can't let the prisoners out, so either kill them or let them drown. Either way, all guards must evacuate as soon as possible. The storm is about to wash this whole fort into the river and I'll be damned if I have to report one Legion death while under my watch. You have your orders!" Nala read from the note as Vilann was looking over his own note, "Nala thinks this place was doomed a long time ago."

"The storm is coming, I can tell. The water leaking in has become stronger. There's no better time than now.

When the storm hits the guards will be scrambling to figure out what to do with us. Amidst the confusion we need to overpower the few that will be standing guard outside our cells and hold off the cell block entrance. We need only hold off until I can get one of their swords and break open the drainage grate in the corner of my cell. That's where we'll make our escape. Everyone move down river and we'll try to find shelter there until the storm passes."

Vilann sighs, "Should like everyone knew it was the end and tried to get out...they must have been suffering forever."

"We need to bury the skeletons."

Vilann nods, "I'm not priest but it should help them move on to be given the respect of a proper burial."

"Nala wants to say some words for the long dead...but...she doesn't know anything about them."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Nala nods.

"You'll die here!" A Ghost appeared and charge, Only for Nala to summon a bow to her hands while Vilann fired his fireball spell. "This isn't over."

"Poor souls," Vilann shakes his head, "Totally mad."


	17. Discussion: Daedric Princes

Discussion: Daedric Princes

I went into From Elswyre under the assumption that most people have some knowledge of one of the best selling games, Thee Elder Scroll V: Skyrim. Often referred to by the subtitle "Skyrim" or just TESV for "The Elder Scrolls Five" as Skyrim is just one part of the long standing elder Scroll Series. I own Oblivion and Marrowind (3 and 4). But have never really played them that much. My primary experience is Skyrim (and google, doing research for this story). So I thought For this primer I'd go into the Gods of Skyrim.

To make a really short summery (Google and Youtube have plenty of more indepth information), the Daedra and the Aedra are the gods of the world. In the beginning they were just formless concepts but eventually one got the idea to create a world they could actually form bodies in. That Became Mundus (Earth/Tamriel, the work us mortal characters live in) and from there they created mortals. But they soon learned existing in this mortal plan was draining their stregth. The one who fled became the Daedra, the one who remained the Aedra, getting progressivly weaker. And that's really the long and short of it. Since Daedra are concepts and maintained most of their power they went into Oblivion, the world beyond Mundus and stated creating their own little dream worlds, These are not world like Mundus their worlds made to give the Daedra form but not really places mortal can live only Daedra and their offspring. Mortal can go there but it's a pretty alien world and just opening the gate takes some high level magic. Course Daedra want someone to mess with, more out of amusement then honor so you wind up with thinks like the Ebony Blade created by Mephala (the fate weaver, who's realm is the ties between people) which feeds on severing the bonds of friendship for power. She also has the Ring of the Khajiit which makes the users invisible, until one day it just vanished from the finger of it's user when he needed it most. There are a number of Daedra, more then we can count though only a handful have meddle in the affairs of Skyrim, and we will deal with them in time. Though As a quick run down:

Azura/Nocternal: Lady of Dawn and Dusk, the magic between day and night. Often considered one of the few benevolent Daedra. Remember Daedra are not evil, they are just the one's who left to to preserve their power. By the same token Aedra are not all good. Azura's realm is Moonshadow a world of burred colors, silver cities, and perfumed air. She is considered the sister of Nocternal, lady of night and luck who is a patron of thieves, I don't know her realm.

Boethiah: Prince of deceit, conspiracy, treachery, and unlawful overthrown of authority, paired with Malog Bal (prince of rape, creator of Vampires), and Maphala we have 3 of the most twisted Daedra. For a quick run down: In game Boethiah asks you to kill his followers and his champions and sacrifices one of your traveling companions to get his artifact. Bal wants to to trick a priest of Boethiah into a trap where he tortures him until he breaks and switches to Bal's side, and well Mephala we all saw in an earlier chapter.

Clavicus Vile: Prince of Trickery and Wishes. A summery of his can be found in the origin of the Rueful Axe: A follower of his had his daughter contract lycanthropy, he prayed for a way to end her curse, Vile gave him a Axe.

Hermaeus Mora: Looks like Chathulu, sphere is knowledge, most who get his blessing go mad from said knowledge...be careful what you wish for indeed.

Hircine: Prince of the Hunt, creator of Werewolves. Probably pretty neutral all told after all he's interest is hunting and he only gets angry when someone betrays his trust, not just because.

Malacath: Patron of the Ostracized, God of the Orcs. He is considered a "bad" Daedra according to the Wiki but I would disagree he seems to only punish those who disappoint him and offers them a second chance to redeem. Then again we only see him in the context of Orc who know how he treats non orcs.

Mehrunes Dagon: Well let's just put him in perspective, he's the big bad of TESIV, he's the heart of the Oblivion Crisis 200 years before Skyrim proper. So allying with him is well, let's just say it's full of bad news.

Meridia: Another obstantially good one. Her sphere is life and energy and she loathes undead. Think a female Paladin in wizard robes instead of heavy armor.

Namira: Darkness and Shadow, but more with a focus on decay and the devouring of the dead, spiders, insects, slugs, maggots, etc as opposed to Nocternal shadows and stealth.

Peryite: Pestilence, ordering of the Daedra. In short he is about disease but as a means to make mortals stronger as well as keeping the lower Oblivion Planed ordered.

Sanguine: One of the few "fun" Princes. Lord of debauchery and drunken shinanigans. Yes he's the god of Getting plastered and acting like an idiot. Probably on pretty good terms with Sheogorath the prince of outright madness.

Sheogorath: And the god of madness, I think the best way to explain him would be to run down his most well know artifact: The Wabajack; transforms the target into something else, comply randomly, they could turn into a goat, a friendly Dramora, a UNFRIENDLY Dramora, a shower of coins, a sweetroll, or just explode...or maybe just do nothing at all.

Vermina: Dreams and Nightmares, to wrap things up in Skyrim we are introduced to her in Dawnstar where no one can sleep because of crippling nightmares. As is explain Vermina takes their memories and replaces them with horrible visions.

One final Note in the base game Daedraic Artifacts have powerful enchantments but lone normal enchanted weapons must be recharged with Soul Gems, however I use SkyRe so Daedric Artifacts have unlimited charges which I think works better to represent objects of 'divine' origin.

Was that a help? I was planing a primer on magic and soul gems next. Is there some other aspect you all would prefer?


	18. Chapter 2010: The Companions

Chapter 2.010: The Companions

A circle of stones and a fire has been set up atop the Abandoned Prison where Nala and Vilann stood at opposite ends, head bowed.

"Nala never new the people here. She can not speak for their actions. But she can understand the fear of being trapped in a place with no hope to escape. She can only hope that their lives ended quickly. That the pain was quick, and that maybe now, with their bones under the earth they can move on to to Sovngarde."

"To Sovngarde." Vilann said softly as the sun set and the fire burned.

"To Sovngarde," Nala echoed as she pulled a bottle of Nord Mead from her packs and tossed it into the fire, "She is sorry she doesn't have any Honey Brew or Black Briar, but may this mead ease you pain."

Several more minutes passed before Vilann dared to speak, "Come on. Let's let them rest in peace."

Nala nodding as they make their way back to the main road, looking back one final time to the pyre.

"Look!"

Vilann turns, gasping to see the top of the tower fill with spirits, standing around the fire. He smiles, "I think we did the right thing."

Nala nods, "To Gallows Rock then."

Vilann nods, but affords on final look back, "May you reach Sovngarde my friends."

Cautious but silent the duo make their way ever closer to Gallows Rock as the sun sets.

"Nala?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Guaron will be alright?"

"What does Vilann mean?"

"What I mean is I'm not sure if we will make it to Fellglow Keep by next afternoon. I don't want him waiting to long. But I doubt we'll be able to recover this amulet and get on the road before it gets too dark, especially if we have to fight our way though."

Nala slows, nodding, "Vilann may be right, maybe we can sneak in and just recover the amulet."

"Are you good enough to pull that off?"

"Nala...is not sure."

She slows as the exterior of the fort comes into view, a small group of rather well armed men and women patrolling outside. Abnormally large wolf heads impaled on pikes inside the fort walls.

"Nala does not see normal bandits," she whispers.

"Agreed, they look like trained soldiers, got a plan?"

Nala smirks, "Nala could ask to join."

"Will that work!?"

"With the power of her amulet and the chain-mail Nala might."

"I'll support you if you do," Vilann supports before musing, "I could turn you into a dragon."

"That could work," As Nala rifles through her pouches and takes out a small potion, "Nala still has Guaron's potion of invisibility."

Vilann suddenly gasping in inspiration, "Use the potion and use Dibella's blessing as a back up if you get caught."

Nala nods and she riffles through her bag, and changes out her amulet, "Wish Nala luck."

"Good luck."

Taking out the Ebony Blade she downs the potion and vanishes. A moment later one of the patrolmen lurches, as if struck from behind.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"It looked like something hit you, turn around."

"Okay, but I didn't notice anything."

Turning to the other warrior neither notice as the main door slips open and an invisible figure slips inside.

"Is there a problem?" Vilann approaches cautiously, the and suddenly the handful outside draw their weapons and surround him.

Vilann throws up his arms, "Hey! Hey! I'm just an innocent traveler and I heard a commotion. Hey who are you guys?"

"Your talking to the Silver Hand, we are hunters of monsters, Werewolves, Vampires, and their allies."

"Yeah! Like the Companions."

"The Companions? Aren't they the heroes of Whiterun?"

One of the men approaches Vilann, putting an arm around his back as they lead him off to the side, the rest returning to their patrols, "You poor deluded fool, those monsters have all of Whiterun fooled."

"What do you mean?"

"The Companions, every last one of them are werewolves, monsters, murderers."

"All of them?" Vilann says with disbelief. 'Somehow I find it hard to believe Nala and Guaron are werewolves. Maybe a were-khajiit for Nala but a werewolf? Like the tales? And I sure as hell aren't one.'

"Can you prove this?"

"Of course we can. We've captured several werewolves in the keep now, and killed even more!" The man motioned to the heads on the pikes around the main door, "What do you think those are?"

Vilann looks around, but doesn't have long before the main door swings open and a man stumbles out, collapsing to the ground looking like he was mauled by a bear, "The cages failed, the beasts are loose."

"Damn!" Vilann's guide leaps to his feet as he runs for the door with the others, "You better get some distance, here!" before tossing his silver sword to Vilann and taking the same from the dead man who burst through the door, "Silver is the only thing that hurts them." Before running in behind the rest.

Vilann takes a moment to inspect the blade, it was a fine quality, shimmering in the moonlight, before returning his view to the door, 'Come on Nala that potion can't be lasting much longer, and with a werewolf causing trouble...just come back out.'

Just then the door burst open, one of the Silver Hand running out but not alone, a beast, half-man, half-wolf was right behind him, about to make a lethal strike, the Silver Hand narrowly missing being clawed in half before turning and readying himself to make his last stand.

Against a rabbit.

"What in the?"

A charred rabbit as Vilann's fireball cooked the creature.

"Is that the only one you had locked up?"

"Y-Yes...Wait...what did I just see?"

"Polymorph, I had to act quick, it doesn't last long."

"Well I owe you my life," the man limped, "Come in! Come in! You wouldn't happen to be a healer as well."

"S-Sorry."

"Well can't be helped. Come on let's tell the others the good news."

Vilann nods apprehensively as they step inside.

"It can't have gotten far!"

"Spread out!"

"It won't get far with that number of arrow I put in it's hide!"

The two picked up their pace.

"What's going on?"

"The beast, it took full wolf form to try and escape."

"But don't worry I put 3 arrows in it's side, it can't get far."

"NALA!" Vilann says in horror.

"Who's this guy?" one of the Silver Hand demands as Vilann starts to look around in a panic, "Nala! Nala! Where are you. Come on girl say something!"

"This guy saved my life from the werewolf."

"But the beast is in here somewhere."

Something whined as Nala limped out from the shadows, 3 arrows in her backside and bleeding pretty badly, Vilann growling at the Silver Hand, "You damn fools I killed the werewolf, this is my friend!"

"It must have slipped in in the confusion."

"Wait you killed werewolf? How?"

"Will you just shut up and get me some healing potions," His eyes flashing angrily as he looked back to the Silver Hand, "Or you can ALL learn what being turned into a rabbit feels like!"

"You dare threat-"

"Relax, we shot his pet, how would you feel if someone shot your dog," one of the Silver Hand say coming over as Vilann pulled out the last arrow and handed him a healing potion, Nala inching away.

"Come on Nala, it's ok, drink it."

She sniffed the bottle and slowly she let Vilann feed it to her, her wounds closing.

"Hey, new guy, we didn't know...we had a werewolf on the loose and your pet wolf got in, what were we suppose to think?"

"Maybe you should have actually thought! Instead of just jumping to wild conclusions! By the Eight, you think every Companion is a werewolf! I've never seen them transform, you would think if they were ALL werewolves it would be hard to hide it."

"It's true!" One protested as he offered Vilann another potion.

He snatched it up and fed it to the cautious Nala who was looking much better now, "Right and I'm Tiber Septim. I swear if Nala does before we can get back to Whiterun I'll hunt down every last one of you blithering idiots and turn you into a sweet roll!"

"Hey!" One of the Silver Hand said putting a hand angrily on Vilann's shoulder, "You can't talk to us like that!"

He spun around as he blasted him at point blank range with his spell. A moment later a sweet roll hit the ground.

"Anyone else want to test me?"

The Silver Hand gave Vilann a wide berth as a couple tossed potions to him.

"Come on Nala, just a couple more."

She whimpered but took the offered potions, the bleeding stopping as she returned to full health, now everyone eyes were on the sweet roll.

"Er...you can reverse it right?"

Vilann smirks, "He'll be back to normal in another minute. I said I could turn you into a sweet roll, I never said it was long term," but his eyes flashed like daggers as he hovered the silver sword he was given over the treat, "If I skewer him he's revert to normal just as dead as if I impaled him with a blade as wide as his body."

The Silver Hand back up more, a moment later their fried was back to normal, holding his head and shaking, "I don't ever want to experience that again...ever."

"We're leaving." Vilann said matter of factually as he turned for the exit.

"Hold up," a woman called coming from the entryway, "It's late, and we still owe you for slaying the beast outside. Stay the night, and maybe we can convince you we aren't all bad." She smirked, "We could use a mage of your caliber in our ranks."

Vilann looked to Nala worriedly then back to the woman, "You're going to need a much better pitch if you hope to pull us in after this debacle."

The woman nods, putting an arm around his back, "Of course, of course." Beginning to lead they off to a side area where a cooking pit was, glancing back at the others only a moment, "Collect the dead's things and prepare the fire."

"The fire?"

"Can't be to careful, if they were infected they could very well return as the monsters we fight."

Vilann looking back to the man who lead him inside, still with a bit of a limp.

"Oh? Astien did the beast draw you blood?"

He nodded sadly as he began to take off his armor, several Silver hand circling him, sword raised, "Make it quick."

Nala and Vilann looking away as he was decapitated by his friends.

"That seems a bit extreme."

"As I said, can't be too careful."

Vilann nods, "What's it look like, seeing someone turn?"

"I've never seen it myself, but we all know it's possible."

Vilann wanted to call them out on their blind superstition, especially since they had a live werewolf so they should have seen everything they can do, but held his tongue. He could respect them for wanting to fight monsters but their paranoia ran deep, and half the things they spouted were outright falsehoods.

"I have seen a vampire turn after their infection, you can see it in their eyes, they take on a demonic red color and glow yellow in the candlelight and when the lust for blood stirs in them when a battle is started."

Vilann ignored her as she turned the deer on the spit, Nala growled hungrily and the rest of the Silver Hand moved off to find the dead and deal with them.

"It's a terrible thing, to be a monster, and there is no cure. Only madness and death. Others by their claws our their own. You can not trust a vampire or a werewolf, they have no souls, only a hunger for the flesh of men and mer."

"And beast races?"

"What?"

"You said they hunger for man and mer, but assume that also applies to the beast races?"

"Why should you care, they are little more then werebeasts who are better at hiding it, but not by much."

Nala growls, snapping at the woman as she reaches over to pet her.

"Curb your pet!"

"Your men tried to kill her, if it was me I wouldn't be very found of the Silver Hand just because your sharing your food. Would you if my friends tried to kill you then offered you a meal after."

The woman nods, "Alright, I see your point. I just hope you will both have a better opinion of us before you leave in the morning."

"That remains to be seen."

"I am serious though. A Mage of your talents would be invaluable to the Silver Hand."

"I will consider your offer, but not for a few days. I need time to get over you trying to kill my pet!"

"Okay! Okay! Fair enough. Take a week to decide."

"Just make sure when IF I do come back your men can tell the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf. You shoot my Nala again I'll turn her into a dragon and let he get her well deserved vengeance on you."

"You can do that?" The woman says in a hushed whisper.

"Do what? Turn her into a dragon. Yeah. There isn't a limit to Polymorph save the difficulty of the spell...and it's duration. But even a dragon for a minute and a half would do a ton of damage."

The woman nods as the rest of the Silver Hand make their way back and take up places around the fire pit as the woman start to cut up the deer and serve everyone, even Nala, especially Nala.

"So where does someone learn Polymorph? Know any other powerful spells?"

"One other one," Vilann drew the magic into his hand and launched it at the woman.

It failed, but she still looked terrified, "What did you do?"

Vilann sighed, "Nothing, it failed. It should have turned you into a man. That's my other big spell. It changes the target's sex."

The woman laughs, joined by the others, "A rather unusual spell, what ever possessed you to learn it?"

Vilann laughs, "Hey I WAS a horny teenager once."

The Silver Hand burst into laughter, "W-What?"

"You learned a spell to peep on ladies?"

"I never said I was an exceptionally wise teenager, just a horny one."

The Group nearly falling over in laughter, "What was the reason for the polymorph spell?"

"Would you believe to be a fly on the wall in my teacher's office. Like I said not a wise one."

The Silver Hand rolling on the ground in riotous laughter.

"Ok! Ok!" the woman says drying her tears and gathering her composure, "Let me show you to a spare room."

Vilann sets aside his finished food as he follows her, Nala right behind. Leading him through a series of hall until coming to a communal hall with a number of beds in it.

"The one at the far corner is yours. Have a good night."

Vilann nods as he sits on the bed Nala looking up to him wagging her tail as the woman leaves them alone. "Give them a few hours to go to sleep and then you can take this monsters down once and for all. Skyrim will be better off without the Silver Hand." his voice super soft.

Nala barks happily and licks his hand and they settle in for a nap.

"Their tears shine the ebony to a sharpest gleam." Mephala whispered as the Ebony blade slid out of the back of the next Silver Hand, Nala shutting her eyes tight.

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! They tried to kill Nala, she never acted kind to them! They were never her friends and she never pretended to be their friend.'

Her hands trembled as she help the Ebony Blade, she was slowing but she had to continue if they left now not only would these Silver Hand continue their insane quest but if she didn't kill all of them the ones left alive would pin the assassination on Vilann. Who else would kill them in their sleep with a blade but the cranky mage?

So she steeled her resolve and slipped to the next blade, sliding the Ebony blade into the unprotected, unarmored back of the sleeping Silver Hand as it's hilt glowed red.

"Nala," Vilann whispered as he slipped over to her, wrapping his hands around the hit as she pulled the blade free, "Are you ok?"

Nala keeps her mouth shut, putting a finger to her lips, she would answer him but the chain-mail only compelled her to answer if she chose to speak and right now the less noise the better, lest her victims wake, and so she moved onward to the next Silver Hand, Vilann watching cautiously.

"Ah, the blood of deceit is a nourishing flow."

The shaking in Nala's hands was getting worse but she had a job to do, "Only 2 more left." she chanted to herself as she moved onto the last two sleeping Silver Hand. Slipping the blade through the back of one and then the last one, the woman who sought to recruit them.

"At last, my blade is returned to its full glory. Now, go forth, child. Continue your tiny subversions against the orders of trust and intimacy."

Nala couldn't take it any more as she threw the blade across the hall, it bounced down the stairs and into the main hall without damage.

"You alright Nala?" Vilann's voice soft as she set a parchment by his bed and approached Nala, who was trembling, "You're trembling."

Nala tried to control herself but the trembling would not stop, "Mephala speaks to Nala, whispering into her head every time she enters a battle. She can handle that," tears staring to fall as Vilann pulled her into his arms, "But with the Silver Hand and those Bandits at Fort Amol she was praising Nala was severing her bonds of friendship." Nala's tears were flowing freely now, "Nala keeps telling herself that she is not friend to Necromancers and insane monster hunters, but they considered her friend. What if Mephala is right? What if she is her champion, a monster who will cut down her friends to further her own goals? What if she turns on Vilann, Guaron, Farengar, Nelkir, or even the Jarl because it would get her ahead?"

Vilann pulled her closer, "That will never happen. That is not who you are."

"C-Can Vilann be so sure," Her eyes watering as she looked up, her body still trembling, "Nala is not, but Mephala is so sure."

"Let her scheme, you are not her pawn or her agent. In war sometimes you must pretend to be friend to your wort enemy. Just because you are forced to dispose of one person to preserve that which you truly believe in does not make you a monster," Vilann smiled as he brushed her hair back and held her close, "Besides you always dispose of them in the quickest most humane ways. A Blade through the back when they sleep. Quick, instant. You don't let even your enemies suffer. And you don't leave their bodies to rot. It does not matter how badly they treat you, you always time time to bury every body. No matter how that may delay other tasks," his smile growing wider, "You even took the time to give long dead ghosts a final rest when you could have just walked away."

Nala's body started to still as her tears dried, "Thank you."

Vilann smiles, "Why don't you get some air outside. Read something, eat, get your mind off Mephala's machinations, I'll handle the dead and gather their belongings."

Nala nods, reaching into her pack as she pulls out the magic tent spell book, "N-Nala will try to master Ri'Dat's spell so Nala and Vilann can store their materials in her magic tent so they can travel light and meet up with Guaron."

Vilann nods as Nala makes her way down the stairs, pausing as she reaches the Ebony Blade, her hand trembling as she reaches for it.

"Leave it, I can bring it to you."

"No," Nala says firmly, "She will not let Mephala get her claws into a friend...this is her burden."

Vilann nods, "Just remember, even if it is your burden does not mean your real friends can not lend you their shoulders when it becomes to great for you to do alone."

Nala smiled as she picked up the Ebony Blade and slipped it on over her back, waking off with a lightness in her steps, "T-Thank you, friend Vilann."

Vilann smiles as she returns to his bed and double checks his note.

"I'm sorry but after trying to kill my dog I just couldn't sleep. I will consider your offer of membership but right now I just need some time alone and have left for the road to clear my mind and sleep under the stars.

-Master Mage Vilann"

He smiled as he set the note back down, maybe he should have used another name but it was too late now. 'In the event these Silver Hand were part of a larger group as he suspected eventually they would find the bodies and he needed to cover for them should they start investigating the issue..' He reached into his pack as he drew out one of the Necromancers robes and dropped it and a pair of their boots on the ground as he shot fireballs about to make the place look like a major battle had been had. He would bury the dead. He was not about to betray one of Nala's tenants but he had another letter for that which he would slip under the door when he was done.

"Oh god! Everyone...I should have stayed behind...I just wanted to...I'm so sorry...I should have been here..."

He read the note silently to himself before folding it back up and smiling. That should cover both ends of the story, he was sure of it.


	19. Chapter 2011: The Companions

Chapter 2.011: The Companions

"Would it be too much to hope Torygg is waiting at the rendezvous with Guaron?"

"If Torygg made it back to Whiterun with Arcadia he could have teleported to Guaron's side. Torygg has the uncanny ability to a Giant's stride in a blink if he wishes to be by your side. And can hear Nala's whistle from seemingly unlimited distances."

"Good, my back is killing me."

Nala laughs, "Nala must admit she doesn't think her packs have been this full in ages. She had forgotten how much Torygg carried of her burd-" She cut herself short and a small campsite came into view, and just at the edge beyond that was the ruins of Fellglow Keep. "Look! Nala bet's Guaron is at that camp."

As excited as she was she was still cautious as she moved toward toward the camp.

"Let's hope so."

"Nala? Vilann? Is that you?" A familiar voice called as a familiar Orc put away his bow and jogged over, a familiar spectral hound at his side.

"Guaron!"

"Torygg!" Nala ran forward, wrapping her arms about the happy canine, "Nala missed you!"

Torygg barked, licking her face as he wagged his tail, Nala laughing, loosing her caution for the moment, "You missed Nala too it seems!"

Torygg licked her face again.

"Hope we didn't have you waiting too long."

"Half a day, nothing more. Arcadia wanted to pick every little flower and mushroom we found on the way back."

"Nala is sorry, she did not mean to bore you."

"Don't mention it. That's just when we parted company. Seguri and Torygg taking them back the rest of the way, Then a few hours ago he just appeared back here. His packs were even short of my load and a large bag of coin was waiting there. Here there was a note from Seguri."

Nala took the note as Vilann and her read it:

"Guaron,

I think I'm going to wait in town, take care of some things. Way I figure it Nala and Vilann have to be getting to you anytime time and even if I Rush it's still going to take more then a few hours to reach you guys. Besides it's getting late. But if they do show up have them drop off whatever they want sold to Torygg, I'll take care of it while I'm in town."

Nala looked around, it was getting pretty late, and it had been a long days trek, she could use a good rest but she wanted to this over with.

"What do you think Nala, we could use lighter packs, and a good rest."

"Nala wants to at least clear out these bandits, make Whiterun hold a little safer. But she agrees," setting her pack down and sorting through it, "Nala needs Torygg to go back to Seguri so he can lighter her and Vilann's packs."

Torygg whispers.

"Nala miss you too boy but her back aches. After Seguri is finished selling you can come right back, though Nala will probably be in the middle of a fight, so be ready."

Torygg barked happily. Nala laughed, looking to Vilann, "Looks like you got your wish." then back to Guaron, "Nala hopes you are ready for a fight."

"Always."

Vilann smiles as he keeps and starts to sort his inventory and what he was going to give to Torygg, "So Guaron I hope the return trip was uneventful."

"We ran into a few bandits, but nothing we could handle. Actually The wait was good for me."

"Oh?" Nala says curiously.

"Took the opportunity to get some hunting in, No where near your level of skill Nala but I got to cut my teeth."

With a wag of his tail and a happy bark Torygg vanished in a sphere of Oblivion energy while Guaron and Vilann started to pack up the camp sight as Nala moved toward the keep.

"Two mages, and a Flame Atronach." Guaron whispers coming up on her rear, "One door on the main tower. The Atronach is patrolling around a spiraling staircase going down, might be another door there."

"Nice scouting," Vilann pats his back, "How should we handle this Nala?"

"Only 3 patrols?" Nala muses as she summons a spectral bow into her hands, "Nala think we can take them out pretty quickly if we focus our fire."

Guaron nods as he draws out his bow and Vilann summons fire into both hands.

"Nala is going in, Fire when you see them go flying."

"Go flying?"

Nala charges in as she takes in a deep breath, coming into view of the patrol.

"Another experiment for the Caller!"

"FUS...RO DAH!"

"Ah go flying," Vilann chuckles as the Unrelenting Force sends them tumbling and he releases his fireballs, followed by Nala and Guaron's bows. The first mage fell quickly as a fireball from the Atronach hit Nala, dropping her to her knees.

"Hot! Hot! Nala hate's fire magic!"

"I got this," Guaron charges forward the fire hitting his steal armor but he just powered through, cleaving into it with his twin axes.

"You won't leave here alive!"

Vilann focused his magic into both his hands simultaneous as he launched a much larger fire bolt at the mage as Nala finished putting out the flames and getting back to her feet just in time to see the Atronach fall, her eyes going wide, "Guaron RUN!"

He had only a moment to hear and react, diving into the stairwell as the Flame Atronach exploded in a ball of fire, "Phew...never knew those thing exploded on death."

Nala nods as they gather up, "They do."

"We can prepare the bodies," Vilann says moving over to Guaron, "Why don't you check on the locks?"

Nala nods, her gaze lingering on the dead, her body trembling a moment as she turns for the main door outside.

"Hey Guaron," Vilann whispers as he helps him move one of the mages bodies off to the side.

"Yes friend?"

He glanced back to Nala as she fiddled with the lock, "How do you feel about just the two of us clearing this place."

Guaron looks to Nala a moment as she growls and makes her way to the stairwell, "Something wrong with our leader?"

"She's been dealing with a lot, I'm sure she just needs a day or two to unwind but you know her. She isn't going to admit it."

Guaron nods, about to speak as Nala makes her way over.

"Outside door is locked tight, Nala can not pick it. Is there a key on any of the mages?"

"We haven't found anything."

The team making their way back to stairwell, pausing at the Atronach laying at the top of the stairs, "Nala you've fought these things before. I though summoned creatures vanished when killed."

Nala shrugs, "She is not sure, usually they do, but sometimes they leave a body."

"So...do we still bury it?"

Nala shrugs, "She isn't sure what should be done but that is always what she has done."

The boys nod as they begin to move it out of the way, "How does the downstairs door look?"

"It is unlocked."

"Well that's not good, we'll be walking into their waiting clutches."

"Why don't let us take the direct approach," Guaron advises, "You keep working on the other entrance and we can flank them."

"Nala likes your plan. But she does not want to just abandon her friends."

"We insist, you stay out here and work your magic fingers on the door up here."

Nala sighs, "As you wish."

The boys share a confused look a moment, then slap their foreheads.

"We didn't mean to..."

"...that is to say it wasn't an order..."

"...from a couple men," They say together.

"You know we have more respect for you then that."

She sighs, "Nala knows. But she doesn't mind in this case. She will try the door for fifteen minutes. IF she can not crack the door in that time she will follow after from the main door. Is this okay?"

The boys nod, "We'll be careful."

Nala smiles.

"But first we should bury the dead. It will take less time together."

"Agreed."

"Ah, a test subject! Go, my pets! Attack!"

Vilann inhales sharply as he steps back into main passage as he hears a voice call from the chamber he just stepped into.

"Down!" Guaron orders as he draws his bow, "Ready your flames!"

A giant spider rounds the ruined pillar in the center of the room to meet Vilann's flames and Guaron's arrows. Just as they were about to relax Guaron had to pull Vilann back just as a second spider spit at them, nearly poisoning him.

"Thanks!"

"Fire, frost, or lighting – you will suffer at my hands!"

"You are free to try!" Vilann peeked out to fire a fire bolt only for it to his the mages ward, "Damn a ward spell!"

"Behind me!" Guaron orders as he draws his axes, "I can take a hit better then you."

Rushing to the cover of the pillar he watched the mage, staying out of his line of attack.

"You think you can run!" the mage taunted as he charged down the stairs toward Guaron slinging ice spells and laughing as Guaron's numb limps swing slower, "Pathetic!"

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Vilann leaping out from behind his partner to deliver twin fire bolts to the mages face as he crumples to the waters under them then looked about, "I think we're clear for the moment," before looking Guaron up and down, "You going to be okay? I could hit you with a fire bolt but it might be too much."

"I'm fine, it's already wearing off."

"Alright," Vilann say moving on up the stairs.

"Look here some regents and potions," Guaron notes as he reaches the top of the stairs and looks around the top of the stairs, "Wonder if there is an alchemy station here."

"You do alchemy?"

"No, but when we clear the place out maybe Nala can use it."

Vilann nods as he looks into the next room, "Looks like it forks in every direction, better go slow, never know if there's going to be traps like the entrance or more mages."

"Yeah I am so glad I'm wearing steel that bear trap could have hurt."

Vilann laughs as they inch into the passage.

"I knew it!"

"Another mage!" Vilann says throwing a fire bolt down the hall and narrowly missing stepping on a pressure plate.

It hits her ward.

"Of course."

"Do your worst!" the mage calls as she charges after.

And steps onto her own pressure plate and drops dead as she is impaled by poison darts.

Vilann's eyes go wide as he and Guaron stare at the mage chuckling, "A little too zealous."

"Looks like she was guarding another prison," Guaron notes as he peers down the hall then look across from it, "And the other way is just the alcove for the trap."

"What's on ahead."

"Let's see." Guaron moves across the hall and around a corner to a smaller room, kicking it open, "Would you look at that, a little store room!"

"Grab any potion you find, we can handle the head stuff and any locks later."

"Agreed." Guaron says slipping in for a few moments ad Vilann guards his back.

"Alright let's check out this prison."

The duo moving on to find four locked cages, 3 of which have people still inside.

"What are you looking at meat?"

"Meat? Hey we're trying to rescue you."

"Then open our cages meat," another comments.

The boys moving over to look at the pale prisoners, "Kinda look like Dunmer. But not quite."

"Some kind of hybrid experiments?"

"Hey if we let you out what are you planing to do?"

"Release us so we can feed on our captors!"

"What do you think Guaron?"

"I don't know, they look sick, they might not be in their right minds."

Vilann agrees, "Hey look this place of full of angry mages and you are all unarmed and ill. We promise to release you but we are going to clear out the place first, alright? So just hang tight."

"Are you hungry?" Guaron fishes in his pack, "I have some food."

"We hunger for blood."

"Yeah well you'll have to wait on that, come on Guaron."

The orc nods as they move to the other end of the prison and push open the door.

"Look out the prisoners are loose!"

It was another mage, launching lighting at the boys as he put up a ward.

"I really need to learn a few other spells other then fire bolt and get my own ward." Vilann comments as he leans flat against the wall, Guaron on the other side and they lean in to take glaring shots. The Prisoner at Guaron's back getting to her feet and moving toward him.

"Get away from her Guaron!" Nala suddenly calls out as her as a pair of blot shot through the door from her wrist mounted crossbows and drop the mage at the other end.

"What?"

"Nala!"

"What are you doing here?"

The two dropping back as the second mage fires on them from the large room beyond and the three of them launch their attack as they do their best to evade, Guaron's heavy armor making that harder but absorbing more hits then the others light armor until finally the mage drops.

"Okay Nala what was that all about?" Guaron glances at the prisoner and back to her, "What do you know?"

She takes a long breath, "It's like Fort Amol. Wizards experimenting on vampires."

"V-Vampires?"

"So you mean the guys that escaped were..."

Nala bows her head, "I had to make a choice. Maybe it was the wrong one but they were being tortured...I..." Nala balls her fist as she trembled slightly. "I couldn't make them suffer more."

Silence falling over the party for a few minutes.

"Are you going to let us out or not meat?"

"R-Right," Nala stumbles over her words as she moves to the first lock, "R-Right away."

"Nala's right," Vilann balls his own fists, "they may be monsters but they have suffered enough."

Guaron nods, "I can't say I agree but I will defer to your preferences."

The trio of vampires running ahead of them and deeper into the keep.

"Hey wait! Don't charge in alone!" Vilann says running after, Guaron and Nala in tow as they pas through a room full of tables with dead bodies laid out on them, one was even a Khajiit. As the boys ran on after the vampires she stood there surrounded by the dead vampires.

"This isn't right," her hands trembling as necromantic energy built in them and tears ran down, "Maybe...just maybe..."

Then she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, the energies fading, "No...Nala will not go down that route."

Breaking into a jog she runs after the boys, and the vampires, going trough a couple turns to emerge into another prison, where one of the prisoners was howling from his cell.

"Please! Please! You have to let me out. They're going to do something awful to me!"

Nala moved over to the man curiously as the boys and the vampires surrounded her...waiting.

"You're alive!" Nala says relived, "W-Who are you?"

"There's a lever, right there in the center. Hurry, before more of them show up!"

"Oh right! Of course."

Guaron and Vilann spread out to face the 2 door and stair well up in case they got company as Nala moved around to the series of levers, looking strangely at the vampires, "Why are you helping Nala?"

"Isn't it obvious meat? We want their leader's blood." Nala growls, "You can have it. But if you are going to fight, head back the way you came. These mages have weapons and enchanted robes. At the very least you need to gird yourselves."

The trio of vampires nod and double back as Nala flips the lever the cell door opening.

"Oh you've saved me! Thank you so much. Who knows what they'd have done to me if you hadn't come along. I promise I'll help you get out of here."

"Who are you?"

"You don't know? Didn't the college send you to rescue me? I'm Orthorn."

"Nala, and these are my friends Vilann and Guaron."

"Can you tell us why you were locked up?" Guaron wonders as he looks back.

"They threw me in here until they were ready to use me in one of their experiments. This wasn't supposed to happen. I thought they wanted my help, not to use me as a test subject!"

"Help?" Anger building. "You are part of this madness?"

"Yes! No! It's complicated!"

"Explain!"

"I had...borrowed...some books from the college. The Caller, that's what their leader calls herself now, she was onto something huge and I wanted a part of it. But they just wanted to books and locked me up here to use in their experiments."

"Where are these books, hmm?"

"I don't have them anymore. She took them...the Caller. She the one who put me in here. She was most interested in one of the volumes."

Nala took a long breath as the vampires returned now in the mages robes, "You are free to go."

"Thank you, thank you! I promise I'll help. And then I'll go back to the college and I'll beg them to let me back in."

Nala sighs as she looks around at her new party, "Nala doesn't want to get cocky but she hopes the 7 of us will be able to end this madness."

"Then lead on meat, lead us to the Caller so that we can suck her dry for her betrayal."

Nala sighs as she circles the area, checking the ground level doors first, starting on the left.

"This one is locked, Give Nala a moment."

"That's just a store room! The Caller is deeper in."

Nala ignored Orthorn as she worked the lock.

"All the more reason to open it," Guaron notes, "Their may be better weapons and armor for our new friends."

"There!"

The door swings open and she slips inside first, looking around, her eyes falling on a couple heavy weapons on a counter before stepping in and spying a large chest and begins to work it's lock, "Could heavy weapons if any of you are good with one."

"We prefer our magic meat."

"And I am a mage."

"Fine," Nala says roughly as she opens the chest and looks in, "Nothing of note, let's move on."

Her next stop was the top of the stairs and the door there, "Locked. Nala will try and breach it but this one looks beyond her skill."

"I've seen them mages come through there, I think it leads to the main level, and The Caller."

"Do your best Nala." Guaron says as he leads the others back to guard the only door left unopened, "We'll watch this door, call if you get it open."

Nala growls as another picks breaks and she makes her way down the steps, "No good."

"Alright we take the round about way." Vilann says pushing open the door and inching in.

The path was clear but wound around and down, Vilann stopping as he heard voices up ahead.

"Let's begin..."

Nala takes in a breath as she moves to the front.

"Huh? Someone there."

"On 3," Guaron whispers, "One...Two..."

Nala charging into the practice chamber.

"FUS...RO DAH!"

"Three!"

The mages were sent flying as magic, and missiles flew around, their deaths coming quickly as Torygg appeared in a bust of energy along with a Flame Atronach summoned by Orthorn.

"Torygg!" Nala laughs, "What perfect timing!"

The spectral beast barking happily as Nala let him.

"Most fascinating," Orthorn mused a he watched the two reconnect.

**"Oh dear," One of the vampires said suddenly somber.**


	20. Chapter 2012: The Companions

Chapter 2.012: The Companions

Nala's eyes tracked to what could have effected the vampire so, and gasped herself. At the other side of the room was a targeting dummy in a small alcove, the alcoves on either side had bodies.

Nala growled, making her way to the one on the right first, a tear running down her cheeks, "This one is dead."

"This one isn't!"

Vilann called as he called from the other alcove, but the starved vampire clawed at him before he could even get in range.

"You are going to free her right, meat?"

Nala approached but the blood starved vampire growled and claws at her, "Nala wants to but she won't let Nala get close."

"Out of the way meat." One of the vampires pushed past, locking her eyes with the caged vampire who quieted.

"I have her under my spell, release her."

Nala nods ans she worked the lock, the gate soon swinging open as the entranced vampire stepped out.

"Bear your neck meat, she needs to feed."

"Now wait right there!" Guaron protests.

"Oh relax meat, you won't die, we owe you that much."

Nala sighs and nods, letting the vampire feed as she slides to the ground dazed. Torygg growls, "It is alright Torygg, they are the victims here."

Torygg growls, but nods.

"Maybe you should rest her a bit we can go on ahead," Vilann suggests.

Nala nods, "A-Alright."

"The rest of you going to be alright to finish," Guaron addresses the vampires.

"Our sister is weak even after her meal but we are a little stronger."

"Take your sister and flee, Nala and her friends can finish up here."

"No way meat, we will have the Caller's blood, if not in our vein then on our hands!"

Vilann sighs, "You may have some of my blood to regain your strength."

Guaron sighs, "Mine as well."

"Leave me out of this mad-" Orthorn said before cutting himself off, "fine..."

The stronger vampires grinning darkly as they surrounded the boys and sank in their fangs. The Pallor of the vampire receding as they looked a bit more normal.

"Ah I feel like a new woman!" One purred as the boys sat at wood table in the room, "Come on sisters let's clear the way ahead for our liberators while they recover."

"We'll be right behind you," Guaron calls as he takes out a few potions passing them around as they run down the connecting hall, "Soon as our strength returns."

"Here Torygg," Guaron calls as the spectral hound comes over, "Some healing potions for Nala."

Torygg barks happily as he take the potion back to his master, Nala drinking them in quick succession but still looking a little pale as she tried to stand.

"Rest a little longer," Guaron orders as he gets to his feet, "you lost the most blood of all of us."

Nala nods as the boys move after the vampires leaving her alone save for Torygg who whimpered in worry.

"Nala is fine," she smiled, "She just needs another moment."

Torygg whimpered.

"What is it boy?"

She sniffs at her fang marks, Nala touching her fingers to them and laughing weakly, "Y-Yeah I'm no fan of the undead but they are victims...I couldn't just..."

Torygg wags his tail as Nala stands and moves back around to the dead vampire in the other alcove, "If only Nala had been faster."

Torygg whimpers as he looked worriedly to Nala, necromantic energy gathering in her hand that she stared long and hard at for a moment.

"No...not even for a vampire."

She dismisses the energy before turning back and running up the stairs, emerging into a long chamber with crypts on either said and a ton of slain skeletons. And as she moved toward the end she saw two dead, drained, necromancers, and the vampires looked even more normal. The fourth one even in robes and wielding a dagger.

"Over here!" Guaron calls, to the row of stairs up to another door, "the other way is just a store room, this is the way onward."

Nala nods as she takes point, "Follow Nala."

"I never should have come here," Orthorn groused as their rather large party fit into a rather thin passage.

"Everyone back out," Nala ordered, "Guaron you take point. Everyone else prepare for ranged combat. The party will have to fire over his shoulders but Nala does not want to put Guaron in extended danger so everyone focus on one target and move on. If the party is lucky Guaron will only take a couple hits."

"Good plan."

"Understood, meat."

"I'm ready."

Torygg just barked as they backed out, and rearranged their layout and Guaron took point as they enter the hall again and rounded the tunnel coming to another door that Guaron kicked open to a large chamber beyond.

And 2 ward wielding mages opening with a lighting attack.

Guaron growled and charged forward, under the sheer force of 4 vampires, two mages, a warrior, an archer, and 2 summons the resistance inside quickly crumbled. Nala pausing only a moment to look around the room which had several soul gems around a circle and a room beyond that they charged toward.

"Looks like a ritual chamber."

"Fire, frost, or lighting – you will suffer at my hands!" the mage in the room beyond called.

Only to crumple under the united force before him.

The group moved into the next room where there was a counter, several tables and chairs and a fire place.

"Looks like the kitchen," Vilann notes, "Can't be much further."

"Nala agrees, the Caller wouldn't want to be to far from the ritual chambers."

"Let's move on meat."

They group advanced entering a long wide hall, and at the far end they could make out more mages, however they had not been spotted just yet.

"Everyone gird yourselves," Nala advised as she moved cautiously onward, toward the chamber beyond.

"Flame Atronach!" one of the vampires called as they moved, along with Nala, behind Guaron as Orthorn, Torygg and Vilann fired into the next room, the rest taking up the rear flank. There were several mages coming from several rooms beyond, advancing on the team, but the Atronach fell first forcing everyone, even the enemy mages, to dive for cover as it exploded.

"FUS...RO DAH!"

Nala's shout sent some of the mages tumbling as magic and arrow flew around them. In moments the chambers were quiet and several bodies laid on the floor. Nala moving back to the main hall to check the door to their left first as the rest guarded the door into the main room.

She growled, "Locked." as she took out her picks and checked to see if she could open it.

"We have this way guarded, take your time."

"No good," Nala growls, "Lock is too tough."

"Alright then we press on."

"Agreed."

They moved into the main chamber next, where a pear of large doors were at their left, a closed door right ahead, and stairs up to the right lead to 2 side chambers and another door. As they guarded Nala a pair of mage charged out of the room ahead.

They didn't last long.

"Thanks."

"Hows that door?"

Nala tries the one to her immediate left and growled, "Locked, but Nala can feel air coming from the other side, she think it leads outside."

"Then forget it meat."

Nala growled as they pressed forward into the room ahead, leading to a small bedroom.

"This isn't The Caller's chambers meat, turn back."

Nala nods as they turn for the only direction left, the large stairs.

"Where now?" Guaron wonders, "We have a way on either said and these large doors."

Nala went right for the door, her growls were getting fiercer now, "This one is barred from the other side. Nala can feel the weight of the bar as she presses against it."

"Hold up lets check the bodies, maybe one of them has a key."

"Fine, meat."

Doubling back Vilann began to to root through the bodies.

"Nothing! Damn I was sure someone would have a key."

"All right, Nala will take the right path."

The group gathered behind her as she checked the path to the right.

"Another store room. This is a waste of time."

"Wait up," Nala's eyes falling on 2 things, an unusual gem which she was quick to pocket and an alchemy table. "Everyone if you have any regents give them to Nala she should be able to brew some potions that will come in handy when we face the Caller."

"Anything if it will help us draw her blood!"

"I'll double back, Come Torygg, let's make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Aye, Vilann. Hurry! Ladies, Orthorn, that leaves only one path left to go let is guard the way as our leader insures our victory."

"As you say meat."

The air was tense. To many route were barred and required a key. Everyone knew at any moment there could be an ambush coming. But Vilann was swift returning in a few moments as Nala was cranking out potions, burning through everything they had collected and Vilann and Torygg could find.

"I can smell her blood in the air," one of the vampires remarked as she was given her share of potions.

"Are we ready meat?"

Nala nodded as they pressed into the only path left, with turned right and lead up to a larger room beyond some stairs.

"The library is just through here. We're getting close now."

"Everyone be on their guard," Nala cautions as they move up the stairs and into the library.

It was eerily quiet as they move through it and into the hall beyond and around the next bend. Nala slowing as they opened into another large room.

"More test subjects?"

"FUS...RO DAH!"

"NOW!"

A handful of mages swarmed out of the rooms ahead only to be met by an Unrelenting Force launching them into the air and the magical might of Nala's party.

"This is too easy."

"Do not get cocky Orthorn, Nala suspects The Caller will not be so easy."

"That right, besides it has only been this easy because we have caught the mages in small groups. Don't let down your guards friends, for that is the moment they will burst from the rafters and overwhelm us."

Vilann's words put the entire group back on guard as they followed Nala's lead forward. There was a door on their left.

"Unlocked!" Nala cheered as they all girded themselves and pushed it open.

"Just a bed room."

"Let's move on."

Nala nodded and they pressed on to the room at the far end.

"Another bedroom."

Nala nodded as they backed up and turned heading down the hall, taking up a defensive circle at the entry to the next area which lead up a candle let store stairwell and a door to their right.

"Hold up I'm going to see if any of these mages have a key."

Nala nodded as Vilann quickly checked the dead mages, cheering as he jogged back with a iron key in his hands, "Success!"

Nala laughed as she took it from him, trying it on the door to her right.

"Another bedroom."

Nala sighed but slipped inside, the others following as she took a seat on the bed, "Before Nala moves onward, since she had a key now if anyone wants to leave now is the time, there is an exit not far back."

"We are in this for blood, meat. There will be no retreat."

"I'll take up that offer," Orthorn squeaked.

"Don't you want vengeance on The Caller, meat?"

"At first, yes. But the longer I am here the more I am reminded of how much I want to just go home."

"Soldier on mage," Guaron encourages with a hand to Orthorn's shoulder. There can not be much more."

Orthorn sighs, his hands shaking slightly, which Nala notices, "Let us prepare for bat-" She stops short, noticing a small shrine on a table in the bedroom and smiles, "Ah this is perfect, come in everyone," She purrs as she kneels by the shrine.

"Oh great Julianos! Grant us the wisdom and clarity of mind to see us through to the end of our trial here."

The others knelt behind her and pressed their palms together, "Great Julianos grant us your wisdom."

Nala rose with a smile, "Nala is more of a Follower of Talos when he was still recognized, she is a warrior after all but she hopes that Julianos will hear her prayers anyway and sharpen her mind for the battle to come."

"I always assumed you were favored of Julianos," Guaron laughs, "You're mind seems plenty sharp to me."

Nala laughed as she pushed open the door, which opened into another bedroom. And with a sigh turned back around and lead the group back out and into the next hall, looking up at the misty candle lit steps.

"Nala can't help but feel this is ominous. A good sign they are closing in on The Caller."

"Looks promising."

"Let's move along, meat."

Nala sighed as they cautious ascended the stairs, coming to a dead end with only a door on the right.

"Do see anywhere else to go," Vilann muses as he looks around, "This has to be it."

"Yes! Yes! The Ritual Chamber is in there! I am sure of it! The Caller is just beyond that door!"

Nala nods as she turns to the door then looks back to her team as she takes out a potion, "Everyone get ready."

Sharing a nod they own downed their potions as Nala opened the door and lead them inside.

"So, you're the one who barged into my home and laid waste to my projects. How nice to meet you."

Everyone kept their guard up as Nala locked her gaze with the woman at the dais, "Nala asks who you are?" She had her suspicions but best to be sure.

"Names no longer matter. You may refer to me as The Caller. Now, do you have a reason for making such a mess?"

"Nala wishes for the books you stole so she can return them to the College of Winterhold."

"So you're just one of Aren's lackeys? That's disappointing. You show real promise. You come here, kill my assistants, disrupt my work... You've annoyed me, so I don't think I'll be giving you anything."

"You know...Nala wanted to try to be pleasant, she is tired, tired of killing, tired of walking, she was given a job to take care of some bandits only to discover The Caller was experiments on innocent people and tricking naive young mages into stealing for them. If you surrender now she will let you live. If not..." Nala paused to motion to the large party behind her, "She thinks you will have a hard time fighting four of your own vampire experiments after they have regained much of their strength, Two mages, two warriors, and our summons."

"Are you attempting to threaten me? After I've been so hospitable? Well, then you won't be leaving here at all."

Nala sighed as a pair of Flame Atronachs appear in the alcoves flaking her as the group scattered.

"IIZ!" her shout encasing The Caller in ice for a moment as the others focused on her summons Nala drawing the Ebony Blade.

"Do you honestly think you will leave her alive?" She shouted as Nala cut into her, breaking the ice, and leaving the Caller to teleport to a different section of the room only to face Guron's twin axes.

"Nala thinks she has a good odds of it, yes."

A moment later one of the Atronachs fell, and everyone, even The Caller has to dive to avoid the explosion.

"FUS...RO DAH!"

As she got to her feet she was throw into the nearest wall. Just as the second Atronach fell.

"You don't stand a chance!"

"Are you blind?" Guaron shouted, "Your outnumbered." His blade cutting into her chest just as she teleported again.

And right into Torygg's waiting frost breath.

"This ends now, meat!"

The Vampires swarmed about her, sinking their fangs into her arms and neck as she was still frozen. The Callers screams as the life was sucked out of her was bone chilling.

Then the vampires turned toward the others.

"So, how are we going to play this ladies," Vilann said cautiously as he gathered flames into his hands.

Their leader smiled hungrily as Nala and the boys readied themselves.

Then turned and left the way they came in, "You have earned our respect, and spared your own lives this day...in the future though, I can not say. Farewell for now...Meat."

Nala released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she dropped to the floor of the Ritual Chamber. "Nala's is going to take a long, long rest."

Then she let her fatigue take her as she passed out.


	21. Chapter 2013: The Companions

Chapter 2.013: The Companions

When Nala came around she found herself in a soft bed, a quick look around confirmed her thoughts, it was the bedroom behind the room with the shrine. A quick look around the room confirmed that the others had taken everything that wasn't nailed down, and left her pack by the side of the bed. But it was not alone, a note and a smaller pack were also waiting. She picked up the note and began to read:

"Please don't be angry," it began, "After you passed out Guaron fed you a sleeping potion."

'What?' Nala looked about in disbelief, 'they drugged me? W-Why.'

"You looked like you needed a long rest, and we knew you wouldn't just rest. By the time you awake we'll be gone, we went on ahead to check clear out that first cave and make our way back to Whiterun. We know you must be starving left a small bag with food by the bed side. Please don't be angry, we were just worried about your health.

PS: We have already collected everything we could carry and buried the bodies. Don't worry about anything, just let your body recover.

-Guaron and Vilann"

Nala's stomach rumbled which was making her light headed. Opening the pack she found some cooked meats and some ale, devouring it hungrily. She didn't even notice as the door opened and Torygg trotted in, barking happily as he licked her hand.

"T-Torygg, you stayed to watch after Nala?"

He wagged his tail, a laugh bubbling in her throat as she pet him vigorously before dropping back in the bed.

"Nala wants to be angry," she smiled as she took a long breath, "But she thinks they were right. She needed the sleep. She feels refreshed."

Torygg barked happily and licked her hand.

Nala laughs, "You are right! Nala needs to get moving."

Sitting back up as she takes a moment to stretch and settle her packs, "Come on Torygg, next stop Whiterun!"

The emptiness and silence of the keep was a bit odd. It was silent, empty of anything that could be taken, even plates and tankards, all that was there was the heavy furniture. And as she made her way outside she had to pause again. As the note promised a row of graves was set up outside the exterior.

Nala smiled, and made her way out to the road.

"You have taught them well, Hunterborn?"

"H-Hircine?" Nala lost her pacing as the spirit of a man with an antlered headdress appeared beside her.

"I have been watching your friends, they are becoming fine hunters, I knew I choose the right Mortal to be my agent."

"T-Thank you."

"Even if she has made a deal with Mephala."

"I-I can explain!"

"I couldn't care less, as long as you continue to serve as my Hunterborn I could care less if you draw the interest of other Daedric Princes and Princesses. I am not here to punish you. It is time."

"Time?"

"Yes the time is come for you to learn what is means to be Hunterborn."

Nala came to a stop, looking to the Daedra confused, "Lord Hircine?"

"Close your eyes."

Nala paused, closing her eyes, dropping to her hands and feet as well.

"Now find the power, the spirit, seek the Elk within and draw it out."

"Lord Hircine?" Nala says confused as she tries to focus.

"Find it!"

"I...feel...something..."

"Yes! Now draw it to the surface!"

Nala grunts, trying to draw the power up, feeling it envelop her.

"Open your eyes."

As she did she found herself elevated from the ground, and as she looked around she saw an energy around her, an energy in the shape of an Elk.

"This is what it means to be Hunterborn?"

"When you feast on the flesh of the beasts you take their power into you. Wrapping yourself in their Mantle. You become one with them. Now, my Hunterborn, it is time for you to run. Test the power I have given you. And then make it grow. Take the power from the bears of the hills and the birds of the air, from the fish of the sea and the wolves of the forests. Find your prey and feast, become my Hunterborn."

And with that Hircine vanished.

"Nala...does not know what to think of this," She mused confused as she took an experimental step with her hooves, and then another, and another, accelerating into a gallop, reach speeds she had never know before as she raced over the plains.

Until she was knocked onto her side by a crazed Khajiit woman wielding a dagger.

Torygg pounced in an instant knocking the assassin off Nala as she quickly got to her feet, the aura of the elk vanishing as she sprung her claws, "Who are you!"

The woman say noting as she breaks out from Torygg pounce and circles around.

"Nala has no quarrel with you, why did you attack her!"

The assassin lunges!

"FUS...RO DAH!"

And is launched back, Nala sighing as she launches herself forward, "Why can't Nala just have one peaceful jog?" Her blades slicing into the stomach of the Khajiit as she spins around behind the assassin.

The Assassin gets out of her hold and reverses it, putting Nala in the lock as she thrusts the dagger into Nala's sternum.

"FEIM!"

Which passes through her form as she becomes ethereal and slips out of the hold, Torygg freezing the assassin with his breath as Nala draws the Ebony Blade, finishing the job.

Nala sighs as she looks down at the body, "Why? What did Nala ever do to you."

Nala sighs as Torygg begins to dig a grave and she searches the body, where she finds a note:

"As instructed, you are to eliminate Nala Treadwells by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed—somebody wants this poor fool dead.

We've already received payment for the contract. Failure is not an option.

- Astrid"

Nala sighs as she prepares the body, "Now she has assassins after her? What did Nala do wrong?"

As the laid the last of the soil over the body Nala took a long breath, scanning the horizon as it was getting dark, "Can Nala just making it to Whiterun without being attacked now?"

With a final sigh she picked up her pace and started to jog, she could see the walls of Whiterun in the distance, not much further to go. But as she made her closer and closer there was something else in the air, something familiar, something that drew a smile to her lips.

The Khajiit Caravans were set up outside the walls.

"Ri'saad! Atahbah! Ma'randru-jo! Khayla! Ahkari! Zaynabi! Dro'marash! Kharjo! Nala is always glad to see her friends!"

The Khajiit stood, wrapping his arms around Nala, "Ri'saad has not seen Nala in some time. How does she fare in this cold white sands."

Nala laughs, "Ri'saad knows the Nords. They are much more comfortable in the colds of Skyrim to the harsh heat of Elswyre."

"Ri'saad laughs, "This Khajiit knows. But it warms his heart to see Nala again." his tone getting softer, more somber, "He regrets the lost of Ri'Dat but is glade to see at least one has survived."

Nala bows her head as Ri'saad leads her over to their cooking area, "Come! Feast! Ri'saad insists."

"If only Nala could. She has had a long trip and is eager to get back to her bed and make preparations for her next journey. But if Ri'saad is willing she does have things to trade. And perhaps could spend some time training her voice, fingers, and toes with Khayla, Dro'marash, and Ma'randru-jo."

"Of course! Of course! But Nala must stay for a meal!"

Nala laughs, "Ri'saad drives a hard bargain. Nala accepts."

"Ah good," Ri'saad say finding a place for her to sit as the rest of the caravans gather around, "And Nala will tell us of what she has been doing since we lost Ri'Dat. He hears the bandits who took his life were killed. What else can Nala tell us?" He pauses a moment noting her lack of ears, "Did they take her ears as a trophy?"

Nala pauses, feeling for her head, and softens her tone, "N-No. Nala gave them to the Jarl's son...to repair his heart."

"A fair trade, Kharjo only wishes that he could say the same about his Moon Amulet..."

Nala tilts her head in curiosity and concern, "What happened to Kharjo's Moon Amulet?"

"A few days ago we were ambushed. A nuisance, really, but many of the marauders had quick fingers. One of them stole my Moon Amulet, given to me by my mother when I was just a cub. It is my only memory of home in this cold land."

"That is terrible! Kharjo's Moon Amulet means as much to him as Nala's ears. She will get it back for him!"

"You are kind to offer. We believe the bandits are a part of a group headquartered here. Be careful. I miss my amulet, but a life cannot be replaced as easily."

Nala nods, "She understands and will tread carefully. She will set out as soon as she is rested."

"May your road lead you to warm sands."

"Come," Ri'saad cuts in as he offers her a roasted goat leg, "Tell us of what happened to the bandits who killed Ri'Dat and our other friends."

Nala takes a long breath as he takes a bite, gathering her courage, "Nala was left for dead with a customer who had rented her tent, and her protection for the night. Had it not been for Torygg we would have died of wounds."

"Ah yes, Atahbah remembers Torygg, and has saved a gift for him," the merchant pulling a potion from their robes before tossing it to Torygg who caught it in his jaws and wagged his tail happily.

"Khajiit wishes to hear more. Did Nala find the bandits?"

"She did, and was able to retrieve the stolen goods but she was left alone. So she wandered for a while across Skyrim. Sleeping at Inns, and doing tasks for the people of Riften. She was note sure what to do with her life now that her friends were dead. She even returned to High Hrothgar for a wile to meditate with the Greybeards. Eventually she heard of rumors of war in Helgan. Nala's parents were soldiers, she thought maybe that is what she should do, but when she arrived she found it in ruins, and a Dragon had attacked it. Nala had seen enough death so she tried to find any survivors and get them to safety."

"Did Nala find any?"

She nods her head somberly, "She did...but not many. And lead them to Riverwood. She was tasked with informing the Jarl of the dragon and soon found herself delving into Bleak Falls Barrow to find something for Farengar and soon after had to fight a dragon. But when she slayed it she felt a great power awaken in her. The Greybeards said she was Dragonborn, which began to explain why she was always drawn to High Hrothgar."

"And what is she doing now?"

"Nala is doing what she can to held Whiterun and become a member of the Companions...Nala...feels...incomplete...without a group to be a part of, and the Companions are an honorable group."

"Ri'saad is sure Nala will find the peace she seeks, she is Khajiit after all."

Nala smiles, "Nala is thankful Ri'saad thinks of her as one of his own."

"Ri'saad does not think Nala is Khajiit, he knows it."

"Just because she was not born with fur does not make Nala any less a Khajiit."

Nala holds back tears, "Nala is honored."

"And Khajiit is honored to have her."

It was a strange feeling, like being home again, even though they were even the same race, or even in the same group of races the Khajiit had come to accept her as one of her own. But it was getting dark and still had to report, officially, on the clearing of the bandits for Fellglow Keep to Proventus, to check in with here friends at Jorrvaskr, and to check in on Farengar and Arcadia. Not to mention the numerous other tasks she wanted to attend to. There was still that guard she had convinced to join her in her adventures who needed a few days to get clearance fro the chief guard, she wanted to spend some time honing her skills with various trainers in the city and lending her arm to the forge for Adrienne. Vilann and Guaron were right she needed to rest but she would not rest on her laurels and so it was time to finish her trading and return to the Bannered Mare for a good nights sleep.

The Mead Hall of Jorrvaskr was always lively as Vilann took a seat among his friends and sat down for breakfast, but despite the jovial mood his mind was troubled as he looked around the hall curiously, "Don't suppose anyone has seen our intrepid leader, Nala?"

"Can't say as I have," Seguri muses, "never understood why shoe chooses to pay for a room at the inn when she has a bed here just as any of us do."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown," Guaron laughs, "Or at least the title of Thane. She may our Shield-Sister but she is also responsible to all of Whiterun and to the Jarl. And you know here she isn't one for handouts, she probably feels she needs to give back something to the town that has lifted her up onto their shoulders as their great hero."

"Still, it's been a day she should have been back from Fellglow Keep by now."

"Your talking about the girl with the tail right," one of the Companions, Farkas, notes, "Saw her head into the Bannered Mare late last night."

"Really?" Vilann laughs, "Thanks!" As he pushes to his feet, "Come on guys let's welcome her back to Whiterun!"

"Sounds like a plan; maybe she can coordinate another journey for us."

"Or just join us for a pint," Guaron smiles as he stands with the others, "Come on I'll lead the way."

Thanks to Nala the boys had gotten better at getting up earlier but no where near as early as Nala and so it was late morning as they made their way out of Jorrvaskr and to the Bannered Mare.

"Come on in. Let me know if you need anything, or take a seat by the fire and I'll send someone over."

Guaron waved dismissively as they entered, "That's alright we are just looking for our captain. One of your regulars, Nala."

"Oh her," Hulda said with a shrugged as she waved to the store room, "She's just chopping some wood for me, feel free to join her if you want some extra coin."

The group turned quick, and sure enough there was Nala in her civilian dress building a small pile of fire wood in the store room.

"Ah Nala!" Seguri smiled, "How is my favorite Thane!"

She paused and waved, but only for a moment before getting back to her work, "Morning boys. Nala wonders why you are back here, hmm?"

"We were looking for you, got worried when we didn't see you at the meed hall. Can't go on missions without our intrepid leader!"

"Nala is afraid her friends are going to have to survive on their own for a few days. She needs to wind down. Relax a little. Get in some training, and rebuild her energies."

"Ah but..." Seguri begins to speak only for Guaron to cover his mouth.

"I suppose it is a bit unfair of us to ask you to keep leading us when half the time we can't even carry our own weight. Enjoy your break, the boys and I will use the time to improve out own skills. Such as our stealth. I remember you mentioning that was a big problem with bringing us along into those camps."

"Well if you are serious you should hurry. Nala spent some time last night training her fingers and feet with Ma'jhad and Khayla at the caravans. They are likely to leave any time soon, yes?"

Guaron nods, turning for the door, "Alright then, we'll see you in a few hours then. Where can we find you?"

"Nala is going to see what she can learn from those willing to teach around town, She is sure you will see here here and there."

Guaron nods as the boys quickly exit and she takes a large pile of firewood to the bar, setting it off to the side.

"Impressive," Hulda says with wide eyes, "You have some constitution," before tossing her a large coin purse, "Come back any time. I can always use more firewood."

"Nala thanks you," she nods as she makes her way out passing the boys as she jogs down the way with a smile.

"Nala! Joining us at the caravans after all?"

"No, she promised to help Adrianne at the forge as soon as she got back, that is where you will find her for the next few hours."

"Ah! Good luck."

As the boys moved on to the main gates Nala took a left and entered Warmaiden's.

"Welcome to Warmaiden's. Now you, my girl, have definitely come to the right place."

She smiles, "Nala thanks you."

"Looking to shop, or looking to trade?"

"Neither actually, Nala promised to help Adrienne with her backlog of orders, but she didn't see her outside."

"Is that Nala?" Adrianne purrs as she emerges from the back room, "It's been days, I though you might have been eaten by a bear or something."

Nala chuckles, "Not quite. But she is rested and ready to help."

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Come on I have all the supplies outside, let's put those skilled hands to work."

Nala chuckles, she was going to enjoy the next few days, no fighting, no bandits, just honest work, wise instructors, and a fair day's wage.

"Oh and I finished my recipes for your new armor, I can't wait to see how they fit..."


	22. Chapter 2014: The Companions

Chapter 2.014: The Companions

It had been several days since Nala had returned to Whiterun, in that time she got some much needed rest and was feeling ready to venture out into Skyrim again. A part of her felt bad for not heading out to fetch Kharjo's Moon Amulet right away but for the time being she could not draw the energy to endure Mephala's whispers as they wore on her psyche. She needed to travel to the Red Mountain and be rid of the damned Blade but lacked both the resources and the means to make such a trip.

She was beginning to understand why all the previous owners ended their years arguing with rabbits.

But there was something Nala had they did not, true friends. Friends who kept her mind clear despite Mephala's whispers. But today that was going to change. She had trained herself hard, and cleared her mind. She even managed to learn Ri'Dat's special spell to summon a mystic tent. And she had made good gold helping Hulda and Adrienne. However as prepared as she was to prove herself to the Companions, recover lost artifacts, and even venture back into old ruins with Farengar for him to find more secrets on dragons to help all of Skyrim what she was not expecting was her housecarl Lydia to enter her room unannounced and confront her on the balcony as she was enjoying breakfast and re reading the tome on the mystic tent.

"L-Lydia! What are you doing in Nala's room."

"The Jarl would have words with you my Thane."

"The Jarl wants to speak to Nala? Why?"

"Hell if I know, I'm just doing my duty."

"Er...right...will Lydia watch the door so she can change into clothes fit to talk with the Jarl."

"As you command."

Moving to the door Lydia takes her place outside, closing the door behind her and Nala searches her packs and takes out her Amulet of Dibella and her fine clothes, leaving her pack behind but keeping her claws and tail on before exiting her room as quickly as she can, "Lead on."

'What could the Jarl want from Nala?' she wonders as they make their way to the cloud district, 'something new about the dragons? Did Farengar discover something from the dragon Nala slew? Maybe it's something about this civil war and Balgruuf needs her to pick a side?' then she took a sharp gasp, 'could it be an issue with Nelkir?'

Before she knew it she was in the Jarl court kneeling beside Lydia before the Jarl, he looked ill at ease.

'Good job Lydia, you may return to your post.'

"As you will it my Jarl," Lydia nods as she stands and makes her way back to the door.

"What can Nala do for you?"

The Jarl took a long breath, "It is about my children."

Nala gasps in horror, "What has happened to them? Nala will do what she can but she is a warrior not a healer. If they are sick-"

"They are not sick," Proventus cuts in, "They are merely acting as children do, wanting what they do not have."

"Nala does not understand."

"Things were fine for the first few days, it even seemed your ears had erased the darkness in Nelkir's heart, but eventually jealousy built in the hearts of my Dagny and Frothar as they fought over who would wear them next."

"The Jarl had me looking everywhere from Farengar and Adrienne, to Belethor and Arcadia. I even asked travelers coming into town I they knew of anything like the ears. But none had ever heard of or even seen anything like it."

"I do not care what it costs, but to maintain the peace so recently restored I need to ask you Thane where I can get another pair set for all my children."

Nala found her voice without words, what could she say, even without being compelled by the chain mail she would want to help the Jarl but what COULD she say, 'I'm sorry it can not be done, they are one of a kind?' that wouldn't do. In fact she was sure she could disenchant any of the items, she could feel the pull of the magic into her mind any time she stood at the Enchanters Table. But that was only half the problem. She could disenchant them, learn their magic but that would destroy them. She would be able to put the magic on a ring, amulet or circle, but the ears were cut from the body of Shavir, his final gift to her on his death bed. The only way she could get another pair of ears was to kill a Khajiit and skin them. But even she could not bring herself to do that to even the lowest bandit...or assassin.

"Speak Thane, I do not have all day," Balgruuf said annoyed.

"Nala would love to help...but she would need the original back in order to craft any more like it. And even then it would not be easy."

"I told you money was no issue, what is it you need? For my children I would do anything."

Nala was about to speak when Nelkir wandered into the court, his head low, "T-That's alright father...I don't mind sharing." as he took the ears from his head, looking humbly to Nala.

"Well then you won't mind me taking them brat!" Dagny ran in and quickly snatched the ears from her younger brother's hand.

"I'm the oldest! I should get them!" Frothar enter next and snatched at the ears.

"Nelkir already gave them to me, get your own!"

"Enough!" Balgruuf stood tall and firm, his voice like thunder as he pulled the ears from the fighting siblings small hands and tossed them to Nala. "You will each get your own pair and this senseless in fighting will come to an end."

"Nala will need some time," she muttered as she cradled her long lost ears and tried to think of what to say next, 'Maybe if Nala were to...' her eyes growing wide as the idea grew, 'yes...that would work. There is some danger but Nala will endure.' before raising her head the Jarl, "S-she will also need the aid of her Shield-Brothers Vilann and Seguri, as well as the aid of 3 Mages of the Restoration School of at least expert level, and a number of potions or the regents to make them."

The Jarl took in her words a moment, "I see, then that is what you will have."

"My Jarl, Danica Pure-Springs at our Temple Of Kynareth is a master of her craft. I can send some men to fetch her and a couple disciples."

"Then get to it!"

"Right away my Jarl!"

Proventus quickly making his way out.

"Now as for these potions. Create a list, and give it to Irileth, she will get what you need."

"My liege?"

"You don't have to do this father," Nelkir insists.

"It is only money, family is what is the most important thing."

Nala sighs, she makes a list, and hands it off to the housecarl, "W-Well then, there is nothing else Nala can say but she will need to talk to her Shield-Brothers and finish the arrangements on her end." She turned and paused looking to Farengar's office, "Ah and she will need the use of Farengar's Arcane Enchanter...and a number of filled soul gems."

"Alright then."

Taking her right she started to walk off as Dagny watched her tail sway, "Father I want her tail as well."

"I think the claws are nicer myself," Frothar huffed.

Nala paused, "She expected as much...she will see what she can do for Frothar and Dagny."

A tear running down her cheeks as she removed her tail and claws and set them and the ears upon the arcane enchanter, 'Nala will miss your gifts Shavir,' she paused as the ear dissolved into nothing and the magic they carried entered her mind followed by the claws and tail. 'At least she still has his cloak.'

"What kind of Soul Gem do you need?" Farengar asked as he made his way over, Nala quickly drying her tears.

Nala was left flustered, "Er...Nala is not sure. She knew she could learn their enchantment...and knows what needs to be done to make the ears and tail...but-"

Farengar produced a number of sized soul gems; petty, lesser, common, greater, and grand from his robes and laid them out on the enchanter, along with a simple ring.

"Well take this ring and prepare the enchant, you can sense the strength even before you commit the magic to the item."

Nala nodded, as she pulled the new knowledge from her mind, starting with the ears and the petty gem as she focused her energies.

"No this will not do."

"Try the lesser then," Farengar instructed as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Nala shook her head again as she focused, and handed back the Petty and Lesser Soul Gems as she focused on the Common Soul Gem next, her eyes wide as she smiled, "This one will do it!"

Farengar laughed, "Why don't you try the Greater and Grand as well, I am some what curious to their effects."

Nala looks back and nods, as she tries to next gem and hands back the common, "Nala can not believe it! The power is even greater then the original."

"Just as I suspected. And a Grand would return the greatest effect."

Nala stood back from the table as she handed back the gems and the ring, "But while I have a few Grand Soul Gems I do not have nearly enough for the number of items you would need to create."

"Does Farengar know what sorts of beast have Greater and Grand Souls?"

"Not all of them, but Giants and Mammoths are often a good source of Greater and Grand as my research tell me. I can provide some empty ones if you feel up for Giant Hunting."

Nala shakes her head, "Nala lacks the knowledge to trap souls."

"I'm sure I have a weapon or two with such an enchant if you have the coin."

"If it is Grand Souls you need," Balgruuf says and he comes up behind them, "I will have Proventus find all you need. But as for the enchant I will pay whatever cost you need so that my children will get the best ears you can produce, just get this done."

Nala nods, "She has learned the enchantment that powers them and is headed to Jorrvaskr to speak with her Shield-Brothers for their part. Do not worry Nala will get this done as quickly as she can."

"Then get going, I will have Danica sent to meet you at the Companions hall."

Nala nods as she picks up her pace and makes her way quickly from Dragonsreach, 'Shavir, please forgive Nala for what she has done to your gift."

"One moment," Farengar's voice making Nala pause as she makes her way down the steps.

"Farengar?"

"It just occurred to me while you were deconstructing your ears, that that cursed chain-mail that your friends spoke so much about on the trip back. That you might be able to recreate it with some, or even all, if it's negative effects removed or lessened if you were to use a stronger soul gem in your enchanting of it."

Nala pauses, looking at him curiously.

"You are already remaking the ears and tail that have made you so unique. What better time then now undo that perverted curse you are under."

Nala smiles as Farengar turns and makes his way back to Dragonsreach, "Good luck Nala."

"Nala?" Seguri paused from his practicing upon the training dummy in the back of Jorrvaskr, Guaron and Vilann doing the same beside him, "finally finished with your training?"

"You'll be proud to know we have been training ourselves, honing our silent feet and our hunting skills all this time as well. Next time you will not have to venture into the bandit's den alone."

She smiles, "That is great...but.."

"Your tail?! What happened now?" Vilann exclaimed shocked next.

"Actually that is what what Nala came to speak to you about next," her head low and soft. "You see she needs to make sets for the Jarl's children...but she can not ask him ti hunt down Khajiit, even bandits, to skin them and take their ears and tails..."

"S-So what? What is your plan?"

"Oh no, I can see where this is going, you are not offering yourself up to be carved up like a elk stew!" Guaron protests. "I will not let you even think it."

"It's the only way!"

"People don't survive being skinned alive let alone mutilated, I don't care how powerful Vilann's polymorph spell is."

"Wait? WHAT!?" Vilann's voice cracks, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS NALA!"

"She will have a trio of healers restoring the damage, and will be unconscious from a potent sleeping potion."

"This is madness!"

"Well Nala can't go back no, she already destroyed the originals to learn the enchantments!"

"Why did you do that!"

"Nala had to, her ears were creating a divide among the children, and the Jarl was determined to resolve it by giving each their own pair."

"How are you even going to pull this off," Seguri demanded, "You can't cut your own flesh while asleep, you would need another skilled hunt-" he cut himself short as he held back bile, "N-No, yo can't be serious..."

"Seguri is the only one with the skill to do it with her asleep."

"Then you do it on me! Your the master hunter! If you need a sacrificial body use me!"

"N-Nala can not ask you to do that."

"Your not the one asking," his voice getting firmer, "I am, and I'm glad I'm the man here because you HAVE to do what I say."

Nala sighed, taking a long breath.

"No I'll do it!" Vilann cut it, "I'll be the sacrifice."

"You can't do it you fool, she needs your polymorph spell."

Nala nods.

"Quiet both of you. Of the three of us I am the one least vital to this insane plan. I volunteer."

Nala pulled at her hair as she dropped to her knees, "Stop it! Stop it! You know Nala can not refuse a man. But all three of you are making the same request! Her mind is tearing apart trying to agree to all three requests knowing that is not possible!"

"We're sorry."

"Is there something else you can do," Vilann says softly, "Let us have a bit to think about it?"

Nala sighed, as he mind drifted back to Farengar's words on the steps, "Actually...yes...Nala thinks there is."

"Good, then go do that thing, let us get use to this idea."

Nala nods and wanders off, Seguri watching her walk off, "Hmm..." before turning back into Jorrvaskr, "Seguri, Guaron would you join me?"

Sharing a confused look the boys follow after.

"Do you have no respect for the dead!"

"Nala taught us better then that!"

Vilann and Guaron were livid over the contents of a pack Seguri had hidden behind his bed, a back full of pelts and skins, Khajiit and Argonian pelts and skins, along with teeth, eyes, ears and the like, "They were dead, and bandits trying to kill us. In the end it isn't much different from fiend dressing a wolf and they go for a lot more then wolf pelts on the black market."

"N-No difference, the were alive, thinking, feeling beings. By the Eight man, their Nala's kin!"

"Look, we can argue philosophy all day but at the end of it there's one simple fact. Nala is going to go through with this fool hearty plan, we all know it. But I have all we need right here, and no one has to get cut up by anyone."

"And what...you think she's just going to look the other way when you pull a skinned Khajiit out of your pack?"

"She doesn't have to know. Look we let her take the potion, go to sleep and then just present them to her when she wakes up and just say we skinned her."

"And what about the healer? Forget about them. What do we do about them."

"I don't know!" Seguri threw up his arms, "But I don't care how good Nala thinks I am or how many Khajiit I've skinned, if I have to turn my knife on her...I...I just can't do that!"

"I'm surrounded by mad men!" Vilann huffed, "Guaron say something that makes sense! Please!"

"Events are already in motion we can't stop. But Seguri's plan at least spares Nala being carved up multiple times." He looks thoughtful a moment as he looks to Seguri, "But you need to get a hold of your nerves, because the only way this is going to work is if you do the job at least one."

"W-What?"

"Look Vilann is right, the healers are not going to like your plan but if we cut Nala off before she can explain everything we can convince them we only need to do this once, that we only need part of her pelt. This way everyone wins and only the of us know where the pelts really came from."

Vilann takes a long breath and sighs, "Fine."

While Seguri looked down at his hands which were already trembling. "This would be so much easier with a scroll of courage."

"I'll go and see if I can find one," Guaron says as he heads out.

"So do you think you can do it?" Nala stood in the backroom with Adrienne in just the chain-mail, who was inspecting the material closely.

"Yeah, I think I could. Who ever made the original wasn't going for quality. I could even line it with a bit of cotton or silk to make it more comfortable before the enchantment. Probably even be a little warmer."

Nala smiles as she gets dressed, "Thanks, Nala really appreciates it."

Adrienne smiles, "If your plan works and your new one does perform better then the old you'll have to let me know. Maybe I could start selling them as a Warmaiden's exclusive."

Nala laughs, "Will do."

"Speaking of exclusives, when you get s chance drop by in your padded armor, time to see if my new ideas will work for some additions to it to better protect my best customer."

Nala chuckles and waves, "Nala will be fore she heads out on her net adventure then."

"Don't be a stranger."

"Look, you've already been told you're not allowed here. Turn around and go back the way you came."

A guards stern warning caught Nala's ear as she stepped outside to see a pair of Redguard arguing with a guard.

"We're causing no trouble. All we ask is to look for her."

"I don't care what you're doing, after what happened you're lucky I don't toss you in jail. Now get lost." 

"We will be back. This is not over."

Before Nala could acted the unhooded figure approached her, "You there. We are looking for someone in Whiterun, and will pay good money for information."

Nala growled, the chain-mail really was a pain, "Who are Redguard looking for?"

"A woman—a foreigner in these lands. Redguard, like us. She is likely not using her true name. We will pay for any information regarding her location. We are not welcome here in Whiterun, so we will be in Rorikstead if you learn anything."

"And why are you looking for this woman, hmm?"

"It's none of your concern. All you need to know is that we're paying for information. If that doesn't interest you, feel free to walk away. If you locate her, find us in Rorikstead."

Before turning and leaving.

Nala growls, 'Who could they possibly be looking for? What is her crime? There are only a handful of Redguard women in Whiterun and if she is some kind of trouble maker maybe Nala should warn the Jarl,' she mushes as she begins the way back to Jorrvaskr, 'She should at least try to find out the truth.'

"Braith. I... I've come to tell you that I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Nala paused looking to a young boy as he confronted Amren's daughter.

"Don't make me laugh, baby Battle-Born. You'll be afraid of me till the day I kill you."

"You... You're wrong! You can't hurt me anymore..."

"Oh no? So you're gonna fight back if I punch you? Huh? You're gonna hit a girl?"

"Well, no... I... I mean..."

"That's what I thought. Now get out of my way, baby. I got things to do."

Nala sighed as Braith pushed past, 'The children of Whiterun. Bullies, weaklings, and so easy to manipulate.' she took a long breath. 'But that is something she will have to deal with another day.'

Taking a long breath she looked toward Jorrvaskr to see Danica and a couple of her assistants already talking with the boys and so she picked up her pace and jogged over.

"Ah here comes the lady of the hour." Danica said somewhat annoyed, "The woman is is more important that wounded soldiers and our sacred Gildergreen combined."

"Nala is sorry but she is not sure of what you speak."

"A big dead tree isn't very inspiring if you're coming to worship the divine of wind and rains. Kynareth gives life, and we need a living tree to be her symbol."

"Ah...right...the tree at the center of the Wind District...she is still not sure what it's significance is..."

"To the east of here is a hidden grove where the Eldergleam resides. It's the oldest living thing in Skyrim. Maybe all of Tamriel. Our tree here in the city was grown from a cutting of that tree. You can still feel the glory of the mother tree through it."

"Nala is sorry...Eldergleam?"

"It's an old tree. Very old. They say it was a seedling when the first men were arriving from Atmora, thousands of years ago. The sap is precious. It can restore barren fields or bring life to rocks. I can use it to repair the Gildergreen, so we can worship properly again."

"Life and peace is very precious to Nala, when we are done here maybe she can help somehow?"

"I've thought about that... Trees like this never really die. They only slumber. I think if we had some of the sap from the parent tree, we could wake up its child. But even if you could get to the Eldergleam, you couldn't tap it. Not with any normal metal."

"Then what kind of metal does Nala need, hmm?"

"Eldergleam is older than metal, from a time before men or elves. To even affect it, you have to tap into the old magic. You'll have to deal with the Hagravens. I've heard about a weapon they've made for sacrificing Spriggans. It's called 'Nettlebane.' The hags terrify me, or I would have gone after it myself."

"Well Nala can get this Nettlebane, yes?"

Your spirit is strong. Kynareth's winds will guide your path. It's held in a Hagraven nest called Orphan Rock."

Nala nods, "Orphan Rock, Nala will remember."

"So...what is it the Jarl would have me and my disciples do for you?"

Before Nala could speak Guaron cut in, "Nala is needed to craft something very special for the Jarl. Something only she has the skill to create. Unfortunately this item requires a heavy toll on her body and during the process Seguri here will need to cut into her flesh several times and remove precise portions. And Vilann here needs to prepare her body by altering the flesh with out of his spells. Because the spell is so taxing on her body we needed healers to keep her body stable."

"I see. Well I hope this wont take to long, there are many wounded back at the Temple we still have to attend to."

Nala looked to the boys, "Did Irileth bring you the potions needed for the procedure?"

"Yes...but what are they for?"

"They will strengthen Vilann Alternation magic to insure it lasts longer."

He nods, "Ah I see now."

"Guaron did you?" Seguri looks to the orc.

"Aye do not worry, I have it right here," the Orc says holding up a Scroll of Courage.

"What could you possibly need that for," one of the priestess asks.

"No matter how needed it may be my hands are not steady enough to cut into the flesh of a friend without shaking, the scroll is to help me steady my hands."

The priestess smiles, "That is a sigh of a true friend."

"We we best get going then, It may not be pretty but we have a cell in the prison to do this in. It is not a pleasant affair and Proventus felt it was the best place to do this procedure without making sick most of Whiterun."

"Let's just get this over with."


	23. Chapter 1 Overview

Chapter 1 Overview

To establish a base point since we jump right into Chapter 2 I sorted through the lore and the game to come up with what happened in the phantom Chapter One. While not a definitive list (when I write chapter 1 I'll hit these key points but won't be bound by them, but also i'll am not to veer to far from them) To that effect I detailed some key points of note for what happened in chapter 1.

Volskygge

Dragon Priest Mask: Volsung

Lockpicking skill book: Surfeit of Thieves

The Four Totems of Volskygge

Word Wall: Whirlwind Sprint

Forelhost

Dragon Priest Mask: Rahgot

Dragon Priest Staff: Wall of Flames

Several Dragon Priest Daggers and Robes, and some Ancient Nord Armor

Restoration Skill Book: The Exodus.

Word Wall: Storm Call

Dead Men's Respite

Ruby Dragon Claw

Word Wall: Whirlwind Sprint

Speech Skill Book: The Buying Game

Ebony Mace

Bleak Falls Barrow

Pickpocket Skill Book: Thief

Word Wall: Unrelenting Force

Golden Dragon Claw

Dragonstone

Ustengrav

Restoration Skill Book: Mystery of Talara, Book II

Steel Shield

Word Wall: Become Ethereal

Spell Tome: Oakflesh

Horn of Jurgen Windcaller (sort of)

High Hrothgar

Book: 'The Legend of the Thundere'r'

Heart of Thunder perk

Wrath of the Thunderer spell

Kyne's Fury Spell

Greybeard Robe and boots

Word Training: Unrelenting Voice (years ago)

Word Training: Whirlwind Sprint

Word Training: Ice Form

Amulet of Talos

Riverwood

Retried the Golden Claw for Lucan Valerius

Chewed out Sven and Faendel childish behavior to win over Camilla. Now they are trying to win her heart legitimately and have a more friendly revelry.

Saved Hadvar and Rolof

Riften

A Chance Arrangement: Refused

Taking care of Business: n/a

Thieves Guild quests: n/a

Forbidden Legend: n/a

Distant Memories

Help Wylandriah

Ingun's Task

Promises to Keep

The Book of Love

Skooma Trade

Unfathomable Depths

Talk to Sapphire about Shadr

Deliver Mara's Warmth throughout Riften.

Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund.

Collect 10 Fire Salt for Balimund

Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise.

Help Talen-Jei craft an Argonian Wedding Ring by bringing him three flawless amethysts.

Bring Alessandra's Dagger to Andurs in Whiterun.

Ringmaker:

Find Gold Ore for Madesi

Find 2 Flawless sapphiresfor Madesi

Find a Mammoth Tusk for Madesi

Became Thane

Dragons fought: 2

Shouts Activated: Whirlwind Sprint (3/3), Unrelenting Force (3/3), Ice Form (1/1), Storm Call (0/1), Become Ethereal (0/1), Steed Stone (skyRe): Carry weight increased and frost resistance, but fire weakness.

Main Story up to but not including Diplomatic Immunity


	24. Chapter 2015: The Companions

Chapter 2.015: The Companions

"Well then do you have what you need?" The Jarl asked impatiently.

Nala nodded, still feeling a bit sore, "Nala has the raw materials and the magic to put into it but not enough Grand Soul Gems to complete the task. So she is taking her Shield-Brothers to hunt Giants and Mammoths. But it may take a few days, Nala gives her word though that she will return as soon as she gathers what she needs."

"You have my thanks."

"Nala will leave as soon as she is prepared and return just as quickly."

"Make sure to visit Farengar, he has some things to aid you in your task."

Nala nods and quickly makes her way to the Court Wizard.

"Ah my enterprising enchantress, I have been waiting for you."

"Oh? Jarl Balgruuf said you had some supplies for Nala?"

"Yes. The Jarl had me hunt down as many Soul Gems as I could find. None are of course filled but I trust you can handle that task. I also have a couple items to help you in the capturing of the souls."

Farengar hands over a pouch full of gems which she puts away immediately along with a spell book and a simple dagger.

Nala stows the book as she looks over the dagger, "Is this enchanted with Soul Trap?"

Farengar nods.

Nala smiles and turns her way toward the Arcane Enchanter, "She will Disenchant this right now and apply it to something Nala is better trained to use."

"Hey you? You serious about going on an adventure?"

A guard caught her off her guard as she exited Dragonsreach causing her to jump a moment, "Are you sure you were not thief in a past life?"

"I had my share of skulking about in my adventurer days."

"Well Nala hopes your bow and sword arm are just as good, because Nala is hunting giants and mammoths."

"I guess we will still see eh?"

"Head to Jorrvaskr, when Nala is ready to go she will grab her Shield-Brothers. But She has some things in town to finish."

"Alright then."

Walking beside Nala as until they reach the market district before Nala slips into the Bannered Mare and makes her way to Hulda, taking a seat at the bar.

"Saadia, wake up dear!"

"Uh...no...Actually Nala just wanted to..."

The Redguard barmaid slipping out of the kitchen to make her way to the bar, "Yes, mum!" before turning to Nala, "You want a drink?"

"Nala just wanted to pay for her room for the next few days since she is going to be on the road," As she slid a coin pouch onto the bar.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you."

"If that's it mum?" Saadia begins.

"For now Saadia, dear."

Nala watches as Saadia returns to the kitchen, tilting her head curiously, 'Nala wonders...'

Getting to her feet she follows Saadia to the kitchen.

"You want a drink?"

"Actually Nala was wondering if you knew anything about some Alik'r Warriors looking for a Redguard Woman?"

"Are you sure? Oh no! They've found me? I need your help! Please come with me. I need to speak to you privately. Quickly, come with me."

"O-Okay," Nala said confused as Saadia lead up up the steps and slipped into the store room above the kitchen.

And drew a knife on her!

"So, are you working with them? You think you can take me? You so much as touch me, and you're going to loose fingers. I mean it! I'll...I'll cut you in half! So the Alik'r know where I am? What did they offer you? Gold? How many more of them are coming? Tell me!"

"You can't be serious. You know Nala can kill with her bare hand. Put the knife down or she will have to remind Saadia just how quickly!"

The effect was instant as Saadia put her blade away and took a calmer posture, "I'm sorry, just...Just don't hurt me. I know you're not one of them, but you just cant help them. You can't let them know I'm here."

"Then tell Nala what they want?"

"The men who are looking for me, the Alik'r, they are assassins in the employ of the Aldmeri Dominion. They wish to exchange my blood for gold."

"Say Nala believes you, how is she suppose to stop them from looking for you?"

"They're mercenaries, only in it for the money. They're led by a man named Kematu. Get rind of him, and the rest will scatter."

"Nala isn't promising anything, but where would she find them?"

"I heard one of them was just arrested trying to sneak into the city. If he's locked up in the jail, perhaps you can get it out of him."

Nala sigh, "She will investigate."

"Good luck, I dare not show my face until this is resolved. They could recognize me."

Nala sighs, "She will tell Hulda Saadia is feeling unwell."

"N-No I'll handle Hulda you just stop Kematu and his men."

Nala sighs as she slips out, pausing as she stands in the main hall as Mikael begins to sing. Taking a quick left she retreats to her room and gathers her packs, 'What has Nala got herself into.'

Before making her way out of the Bannered Mare.

"Battle-Born! Give me your money!"

"I... I don't have any money."

Nala sighs as she watches Lars Battle-Born and Braith fight again.

"You'd better give me five septims, right now, or I'm going to bloody your nose..."

"No! Please! I really don't have any money, Braith! I'll give you ten septims tomorrow. Just don't hit me."

"Ten septims tomorrow, baby Battle-Born. Or I'm gonna bloody your nose and your lip."

She had had enough, storming over to the young Battle-born putting herself between them and begins to usher him home.

"What are you doing lady! Don't interfere."

"Nala is tired of the screeching of Redguard brats, walk away, NOW." She growls.

"Or what you old hag."

Nala spun on her heels, pulling an apple from her packs.

And crushed it into a pulp in her hand, "If Braith speaks again the next thing she crushes is a brat's head."

Braith swallowed hard as Nala drops the pulped apple at her feet and washed her hands with some water from a water-skin in her pack as she turned back and leads Lars back to his home.

"Does Braith bully Lars like that all the time?"

"Yes. Braith bullies me all the time. All the elders think I'm a milk drinker 'cause I can't fight. Nobody understands. If you can get Braith to leave me alone, I'll be your best friend... forever! I'll pay you, too! My whole life's savings—two septims!"

Nala sighs, "Keep your coin, Nala will talk to Braith."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

'Why does Nala have to solve the problems of every child in Skyrim?'

Before making her way back outside, where Braith was waiting at the door, "Hey what's your problem lady, you baby Battle-born's bodyguard or somethin'?"

Nala sighs, "Yes she is Lars' bodyguard. Mess with him and you know what she will do to you!"

"Okay, okay! I'll leave him alone! I was just kidding around. Besides, if he'd only kiss me, I wouldn't have to beat him up all the time..."

"For the love of Mara," Nala sighs as she throws up her arms, "THAT'S what this was about?"

Sighing Nala takes a knee and puts a hand on Braith's shoulder, "Braith is going about it all wrong. But now she has probably ruined any chance of getting her his." She sighs, rubbing her eyes, "Listen you want a kiss? Then leave Lars alone for a few days. After that start acting nice to him. Be his friend. Once he has stopped being scared of Braith Nala will help her make the next move."

"R-Really? You'd do that?"

Nala nods.

"H-Here, take this, it's all the money I took from him..." Braith pause, looking away a moment, "well most of it. Can you give it back to him...a-and tell him I'm sorry?"

Nala smirks as she takes the coin purse, "Now Braith is learning. Now Nala doesn't want to hear anything about Braith picking on Lars again, ok?"

Braith nods and wanders off as Nala slips back into Lars home, and looks about until she finds him.

"D-Did you do it? Did you get Braith to stop?"

Nala nods, presenting the coin purse, "Braith says she is sorry and even returned most of Lars' coin..." she pauses to smirk, "She just wanted to be friends but didn't know how to start."

"R-Really?"

Nala nods.

"Thanks lady, I'll never forget this!"

"Nala's pleasure," Nala chuckles as she lets herself out, 'At least it wasn't something like Nelkir and the Whispering Door.'

Turning down the road Nala makes her way to Warmaiden's where Adrienne was working the forge outside, "Got some good pieces out here, if you're looking to buy. More inside."

Nala pulled the Padded Armor from her pack, "Nala is going to be gone for a few days, and will leave in a few hours so as promised she brought by her armor for your experiments."

Adrienne smiles as she takes the armor, "Great! I'll get it fitted right away. Don't forget to stop by before you go!"

Nala nods as she turns and makes her way back up, toward Dragonsreach, and the prison, "Thank you."

"That was some...thing...you did last night...hope I never get a disease that needs a procedure like that to cure it."

"Excuse Nala?"

"That little ritual of yours, looked unpleasant."

'Oh right the skinning,' Nala flustered and laughed nervously, "Nala feels the same way."

"Hope your not back for another go at it."

"Actually no, Nala heard you had a Redguard prisoner and wanted to find out what his story is."

"Who am I to refuse the Thane, just be careful what you say to him."

Nala nods as she slips into the prison proper, and there right in front of her was the Redguard in his cell.

"Nala needs to find Kematu. Where is he hiding?" her voice soft.

"You have a death wish, then? If you know that name, you must know to meet him would be to meet your end. But it seems we both have needs, friend. Perhaps we can help each other out."

"How much is Alik'r's fine, hmm?"

"100 gold will secure my release. You can afford that, can't you? Get the money into the hands of one of the guards, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Nala sighs, "Fine."

"Um hum. Until next time."

Turning about she makes her way back to the guards, taking out a coin purse, "Nala will pay the prisoner's fine..."

"Done. Convince him to stay out of the city while you're at it."

Nala nods and makes her way right back to the prisoner, "Nala has paid your fine. Now tell her about Kematu."

"Very well. Kematu is west of Whiterun. It's an unassuming little cave called Swindler's Den."

Nala nods and turns for the exit.

"Guard! My fine's been paid. Now set me free!"

"Sorry, my ears ain't so good. You say somethin'?"

Once outside Nala drops to the ground and sighs, 'The Alik'r say she is one thing, Saadia says another. Maybe Kematu can clear up the issue.'

Taking a long breath she slowly rises and makes her way to Jorrvaskr, catching an argument in the market circle as she comes down from the Wind District.

"Foolish old woman! You know nothing! Nothing of our struggles, our suffering!"

"Nothing? And what of my son? Hmm? What of Thorald? Is he nothing? So don't talk to me about suffering!"

"Your son chose his side, and he chose poorly. And now he's gone. Such is the way of war. The sooner you accept his loss, the better."

"I will never accept his death! My son still lives. I feel it in my heart. So tell me, Battle-Borns, where is he? Where are you holding my Thorald?"

"Do you believe this old hag? 'Holding him'? Why I've got him in my cellar. He's my prisoner. Face it, cow! Your stupid son is dead! He died a Stormcloak traitor. And you... you best keep your mouth shut before you suffer the same." 

"Come on, father. There's nothing more to be said here."

Nala sighs, 'What now.' before making her way to the older woman, "What is this about your son?"

"Y-You believe me?"

"As Thane," Nala sighs, "She must help her people."

"N-No here isn't safe, please come by my house, the Grey-Mane house later if you really want to help."

Nala sighs, 'Of course it has something to do with Grey-Manes and Battle-Borns.'

Then continues her way to Jorrvaskr, dropping onto the bench wit ha sigh as the boys, and the former guard, make their way over.

"Long day?"

"Vilann has no idea, and it isn't even over."

"So what's our plan for our next adventure?" Guaron chuckles.

"Nala needs to hunt Giants and Mammoths but also has a couple places to investigate west toward Morthal and Solitude. She would suggest seeing of the companions have any work out that way. She also wants to take Guaron, Seguri, and Vilann to check out a couple Standing Stones, and has somewhere for Farengar to check out so we should be quick busy for the next few days."

"Well in that case we should go talk to the Inner Circle and see what the four of us can get."

Nala nods as she stands, looking to the guard, "We will be leaving soon, on a long term adventure make sure you are ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Come on Nala," Seguri calls as he enters with the boys into the mead hall. Nala right behind him.

"Welcome to our home," the old lady greeted Nala as she entered.

Only for her rather large son to draw an ax, "Mother, what's the meaning of this? Who have you brought into our home?"

Nala turned her attention to the old lady as she glares at the son.

"Avulstein, put that down! She is here to help us find Thorald!"

"How do we know she's not spying for the Battle-born? This was foolish! We can't trust anyone! Who knows what they'll do if they find me here."

"I can't take any more of this. No weapons, please. Let's just talk."

"Alright, mother..."

"Thorald's disappearance has left our family in shambles."

"Can you just get to the point and tell Nala what is going on?"

"Thorald's disappearance has been hard on all of us, but Avulstein has taken it badly."

Nala looks to the man with dawning realization.

"He's afraid of being taken as well, so he hasn't left the house. All he talks about is Thorald. Please, help Avulstein if you can. Something has to be done, or we're all going to loose our minds." before the old lady glares at her son.

"So you're here to help?" the man wonders.

"Nala is willing to listen."

"I know that Thorald's not dead. I just know it. The Imperials have him, and are keeping him somewhere. But I don't know where. Those damned Battle-borns... they know something. They're hiding it. They practically taunt us with it. They must have some sort of proof! There's got to be something in that house of theirs. I just know it. I don't dare leave the house myself. So I need your help."

"What sort of proof does Avulstein need?"

"Anything that confirms that Thorald isn't dead, but is being held captive. I know those Battle-borns have it. They'd be hiding it of course. Wouldn't want it to get out that they've been lying this whole time."

Nala nods and turns to leave, "Best if...you didn't mention to anyone you saw me here."

'What has Nala got herself into now?' as she exits house Grey-mane and looks over the way to House Battle-born.

And with a sigh makes her way inside.

"I can't thank you enough to getting that Braith girl to stop bullying my son." A woman catches Nala as she steps inside.

Nala looks confused a moment then smiles, "Don't mention it."

"You're always welcome at House Battle-born."

"Thank you," Nala laughs nervously, 'Nala is regretting agreeing to help the old woman.' Taking a long breath Nala begins to wander about House Battle-born.

"You seem tired friend, come, why don't you rest a moment." Nala jumped as she was caught off guard by only of the older Battle-born men, Idolaf, "What troubles you?"

Nala growled as she was compelled to answer, "Nala was just talking to Avulstein Grey-mane and heard about Thorald. He thinks the Battle-borns are keeping him hidden away somewhere but Nala doesn't think the Battle-borns would do that...still she made a promise to look into the issue."

"That is why I like you, so honest and straight forward." Idolaf smiles, "Thorald and I used to be friends as children, so when he disappeared I looked into it. Soon after I received this missive."

Leading Nala into the bedroom and then a locked side room he takes a notebook from his desk, handing it to her.

"It has come to my attention that inquiries have been made as to the whereabouts of one Thorald Gray-Mane.

It is my duty to inform you that Thalmor agents have taken possession of the prisoner and have escorted him to Northwatch Keep.

I don't think I need to elaborate. It is in everyone's best interest if the matter is dropped entirely. I trust there will be no further inquiries as to this matter.

Gen. Tullius"

"As you can see it really is best if they think him dead."

"In the hands of the Thalmor," Nala nods as she stows the missive, "Nala knows the Imperials only tolerate the Thalmor but can not risk conflict without throwing Skyrim into chaos. In a sense the Thalmor aren't much better then Ulfric and his short sighted Stormcloaks."

Idolaf laughs, "So true! I can see why the Jarl made YOU Thane. You know at times I have thought if charging into the Keep and fighting my way to my old friend. But that would do no one any good."

Nala looked thoughtful a moment, "Nala might be able to do something."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that." Idolaf smiles as he leads her to the door, "Ah but I'm wasting the Thane's time with idle prattle, you have important work to do."

Nala smirks as she leaves, making her way back to the Gey-manes.

"Well? Did you find it? Did you find proof?"

Nala presents the missive.

"I knew it! Let me gather some men and we'll storm-"

"Nala has a different idea? Can you leave this up to you?"

"I-I suppose it would be better."

"...Also she feels she should mention that Idolaf Battle-born had the same idea of storming the Keep but decided it would only turn the Thalmor against Skyrim, and with this Civil War brewing that would only costs the lives of good Sons and Daughters of Skyrim on both sides."

"He said that? Really?"

"Nala is paraphrasing of course but that is his sentiment, yes."

"Could I have been wrong about the Battle-borns?"

Nala smiles, "She will see Thorald free and in a way that does not cost the lives of Skyrim's Sons and Daughters."

"Thank you."

Nala smiles, turning and making her way out.

"What's this?" Their new Guard ally asks curiously as Vilann holds out his hand where 5 rings sat in his palm.

"I enchanted these rings while we were training, made enough for all of us, even you Farengar. Though I did have to rush to make get one done for our new member. It contains the power of my Gendermancy spell," His gaze turning to Nala.

"Ah right, that Curse she is under," Farengar muses, "Must obey the words of men. Well If it is to continue my research on these dragons..."

The Court Wizard was first, taking one of the rings and slipping it on his finger, a moment later a female Nord stood in his place. Guaron was next, not saying a word as the Orc was the next to join the fairer sex leaving Seguri and the Guard staring across at each other.

"I'll slip it on once we are on the road," the guard said nervously as he took one and glanced to Nala, "No offense to the fairest sex, it's just...I have a reputation to uphold in Whiterun."

Nala nods, "Nala really doesn't mind if her friends choose not to use the ring..." she paused a moment, her voice getting softer, "Though it does make her feel..at ease."

Seguri took the second to last ring and sighed, "I really hate this spell you know that Vilann." as he slipped it on uneasily and shivered as he became a woman. "But your right, Nala takes priority."

"Thank you Seguri," she smiles, "Nala understands your hesitation."

"Well then," Vilann notes as he slips on his own ring and reaches into his own bandolier pouch to produce a final gold ring, "This is for our intrepid leader."

Taking the ring in hand Nala looks at it curiously.

Vilann smiles, "You are much more effective when you have your full senses with you, I enchanted this with my Polymorph spell, it will turn the wearer into a Khajiit, and with that your senses should be restored."

"R-Really?"

Vilann nodded, "We won't be caught flat footed this time."

Nala laughed, wrapping her arms around Vilann and smiling, "Nala is humbled and very thankful!"

"Well if there is nothing else we should get make our way east, it's a long journey to the Rift," Farengar interrupts.

"East? I thought we were going west?" Seguri says confused.

"West but..."

Nala flusters, "Oh...sorry Farengar, Nala forgot to tell you, we are headed west. She was organizing her inventory and found a second Dragon Priest mask, and remembered she did fight a second one when she was headed north west. It's in the area we are headed so Nala was going to take Farengar there, then we could organize a second trip to the Rift later if he still needed more material to research."

"I see...well I suppose it doesn't matter where we go as long as it hods secrets tot he dragons, lead on."

Nala nods, and turns toward the gates out of Whiterun.


	25. Nala 2016 Notes

Nala

Cloak of the Wolf (Daedric Artifact – Hircine)

Base Armor: 2, Weight 2, Base Value: 15000, Light Armor

Effect: Take the form of a wolf and fight with tooth and claw, can summon and command wolves, wolves may turn hostile if you end the effect and turn back to a human.

Note: the cloak provides full exposure protection from snow, less so for rain

Padded Armor (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

(With Steel Plates and Chainmail) Base Armor: 19, Weight 9, Base Value: 220, Clothing

Steel Half Plate (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

Base Armor: 15 (half of Hide Armor), Weight 17, Base Value: 140, Heavy Armor

Mechanical Claws: Uses same stats as 3 Daggers and has same material types (Steel Daggers)

Base Damage: 15 (Steel x3), Weight: 9 (Dagger x3 + housing [1.5]), Value: 80

Effect: Soul Trap enchant on one of the 6 blades.

Mechanical Shield: Uses same stats as normal shields and has same material types (Steel Shield)

Base Armor: 24, Weight 13.5 (steel + housing [1.5]), Base Value: 180, Heavy Armor

Mechanical Bow: Uses half stats as normal crossbows and has same material types, is also twice as fast

Base Damage: 19 (crossbow), Weight: 15.5 (crossbow + housing [1.5]), Value: 160

(Steel Bolts) Base Damage: 10, Value 1

Ebony Blade (Daedric Artifact – Mephala)

Base Damage: 11, Weight 10, Base Value: 0/Can not be sold, Two-Handed Sword

Effect: 30 Point Absorb Life on strike, +4 for every ally slain with it (no max but takes progressively more kills), Victim does not treat attack with this weapon as assault. (Witnesses do though, so be wary of prying eyes).

Amulet of Dibella: +15 Speachcraft

Amulet of Talos: Time between shouts is reduced 20%.

Backpack: +50 Carry weight

Bandolier: +35 Carry weight

Dwarven Gauntlets

Base Armor: 13, Weight 8, Base Value: 85, Heavy Armor

Fur Boots

Base Armor: 5, Weight 2, Base Value: 5, Light Armor

Hide Helmet (Fine)

Base Armor: 12.5, Weight 2, Base Value: 25, Light Armor

Gold and Ruby Circlet of Minor Archery

Weight 2, Base Value: 450, Circlet, +7% Archery

(Gold Ring of the Khajiit) Base Armor: 0, Weight: 0.25, Value: 75, Changes the wearer into a Khajiit of the same age and gender.

Cloak of the Khajiit: Male Khajiit Transformation, enhances the effects of the other items

Chain-mail Bikini

Base Armor: 31 (Same as Steel Armor), Weight 0.5, Base Value: 3000, Light Armor

Effects: Halves Intimidation, triples Persuasion, triples difficulty to resist persuasion from men, changes the body to an ideal female shape (can not be removed by males short of death), Prevents pregnancy

(Dragon Priest Mask: Volsung) Base Armor: 21, Weight 5, Value 4611, Light armor protects 15% better, + 30 carry weight and can breathe underwater.

(Dragon Priest Mask: Rahgot) Base Armor: 23, Weight 9, Value 962, Increases Stamina by 25. Grants a 2% chance to instantly kill a target with any two-handed weapon.

Steel Half Plate provides Limited exposure protection but the Padded armor provides full, the chain-mail offers standard, plus she's a Nord.

Dragons fought: 4

Shouts Activated: Whirlwind Sprint (3/3), Unrelenting Force (3/3), Ice Form (1/1), Storm Call (1/1), Become Ethereal (1/1), Steed Stone (skyRe): Carry weight increased and frost resistance, but fire weakness.

Light Weapons 50/Common:

Armsmen 3 (attacks with Light Weapons/Unarmed deal 30% More Damage)

Savage Strike (Standing power attacks with onehanded weapons (no "unarmed") have a chance to decapitate enemies. All light weapon power attacks (including "unarmed") consume 25% less Stamina.)

Windfist Disciple 3 (Attacks with the unarmed "weapon" are 15% faster)

Monkey's Trickery (If the target of an unarmed attack carries a shield, you may steal it. If it carries no shield, but a weapon, you might steal the weapon instead. Chance of the effect kicking in is 25% on each hit. You may steal both shield and weapon from one target, but you may not steal multiple weapons. Stealing gear with this effect does not count as crime.)

Heavy Weapons 25:

Barbarian (Heavy weapons do 40% more damage.)

Champion's Stance (Power attacks with heavy weapons cost 25% less stamina.)

Block 20:

Defender 2 (40% more damage.)

Marksmenship 40:

Focus 3 (You draw bows 20% faster and deal 20% more damage with any bow. Crossbows ignore 80% armor.)

Point Blank 1 (With shortbows, you deal 5% more damage against enemies within 30 feet range, 10% more damage against enemies within 20 feet range, and 15% more damage against enemies within 10 feet range.)

Mobility (55% faster with a drawn shortbow.)

Power Draw 1 (You can draw a Longbow for 3 seconds in total for a

damage boost of 15%.)

Keene's Lance 1 (While wielding a Longbow, you gain a damage bonus against faraway targets; 10% for a range of at least 40 feet, 20% for a range of at least 70 feet, and 30% for a range of at

least 100 feet.)

Eagle Eye 1 (Pressing Block while aiming with any ranged weapon will zoom in your

view.)

Steady Hand 1 (Zooming in with any ranged weapon slows time by 25%.)

Ballistics (You can craft crossbows and bolts at forges. Note that tempering crossbows also requires the respective perks from "Smithing".)

Advanced Missilecraft 1 (You can create "strong" and "strongest" bolt upgrades by using regular bolts and ingots (iron and steel) at forges.)

Heavy Armor 20:

Juggernaut 2 (Heavy armor rating is increased by 40%.)

Smithing 50/Common,

Blacksmith 3 (Weapons and armor can be improved 60% better. You can only improve gear if you have the corresponding material perk.)

Principles Of Smithing (You can craft and temper steel material armor and weapons. While wear

ing at least four pieces of steel armor incoming bow damage is reduced by 10% and incoming crossbow damage is reduced by 20%.)

Dwarven Rigging (You can craft and temper dwarven material armor and weapons. While wearing at least four pieces of dwarven armor, dwemer machines and Falmer deal 15% less damage to you.)

Orcish Creed (You can craft and temper orcish material armor and weapons. While wearing at least four pieces of orcish armor, weapons made of orichalcum deal 15% more damage.)

Arcane Blacksmith (You can temper enchanted gear. You also need the respective material perk.)

Tradecraft (You can craft jewelry and silver weapons at the forge.)

Weaving Mill (You can craft dreamcloth at the tanning rack. Dreamcloth is special clothing that has no armor value, but does boost other armor you might wear. Adreamcloth chestpiece boosts armor

by 50%, a hood gives 25%, gloves and footing provide 15% each. So it encourages mixing clothing and real armor. Also, dreamcloth is used in all magic skill trees for special perks.)

Meltdown (You can use the smelter to get back resources from gear and various clutter pieces. to meltdown gear and dwarven scraps, you need their respective material perks.)

Leathercraft (You can craft and temper leather material armor. While wearing at least four pieces of leather armor, frost and fire resistance are increased by 15%.)

Elven Discipline (You can craft and temper elven material armor and weapons. While wearing at least four pieces of elven armor (includes light elven armor, elven armor and gilded elven armor), all spell

casting cost is reduced by 5%.)

Nordic Design (You can craft and temper scaled and steel plate material armor. While

wearing at least four pieces of scaled or steel plate armor, health and stamina regenerate 20% faster.)

Sneak 50/Common:

Stealth 3 (You are 30% harder to detect when sneaking.)

Intruder (While trespassing and sneaking, you are 20% harder to detect.)

Light Foot (You won't trigger pressure plates.)

Muffled Movement (Noise from armor is reduced by 25%.)

Silent Roll (Pressing the "sprint" button while sneaking allows you to perform a fast, silent roll.)

Blindside 2 (Unarmed sneak attacks and sneak attacks with one-handed weapons have

their damage multiplier increased by 2. Sneak attacks with two-handed weapons have their damage

multiplier increased by 1.)

Knockout (While having a mace equipped or unarmed and undetected, you can beat an enemy unconscious by activating him. Unconscious bodies can be dragged around.)

Alchemy 75/Expert:

Alchemist 4 (Potions and poisons you create are 40% stronger. "Slow Time" potions do not become

stronger, but instead gain longer duration.)

Physician 3 (Potions you create that restore Health, Stamina or Magicka are 50% stronger.)

Experimenter 2 (60 Eating an ingredient reveals 4 of its effects, instead of just the first one.)

Poisoner 2 (Poisons you mix are 40% stronger.)

Adhesive Explosives (Unlocks a new recipe at the cooking pot: Adhesive Explosives. These act like poisons on your weapon that cause a detonation after a few seconds with area-of-effect damage. If reverse pickpocketed into an inventory, and if the target didn't notice you, the explosion will instantly kill it (requires "Poisoned" from Fingersmith))

Benefactor 2 (Potions you mix are 40% stronger. Stacks with "Physician".)

Concentrated Poison 1 (Poisons you apply to your weapon last for 2 more hits.)

Venomous Coercion (Poisons that cause fear or fury are x% more potent, where x is you alchemy

skill level * 4.)

Fast Metabolism (Potions that restore Health, Magicka or Stamina have halfed duration, but

doubled magnitude. So they apply their full effect a lot faster.)

Poison Burst (Unlocks new recipes for poison flasks at the cooking pot. These flasks are used from the inventory to apply poison to bear traps or spike traps. Poisoned bear traps can paralyze or deal poison damage when triggered in an are of effect, and are destroyed in the process. Poisoned spikes last for multiple hits. Poison damage scales with "Alchemy" skill level. The perk is worthless without

the related "Wayfarer" perks.)

Fuse (Unlocks new crafting recipes at the forge. Turn any basic bolt or arrow into an exploding variant that detonates upon impact, dealing nonelemental damage.)

Speechcraft 50/Common:

Haggling 3 (Buying and selling prices are 30% better.)

Intimidation (Intimidation is twice as successful.)

Persuasion (Persuasion is 30% easier.)

Strength In Numbers 1 (As long as you have a follower, all skills level 10% faster, and you deal 5% additional damage with weapons and spells.)

Loyalty 1 (The damage bonus from "Strength In Numbers" is applied to follower as well.)

Merchant (You can sell any type of item to any kind of merchant. Only affects types, does not affect stolen items.)

Fluent Speaker 2 (Shouts recover 20% faster.)

Violent Voice 2 (Harmful shouts are 50% more powerful. "Harmful shouts" are shouts that deal damage.)

Heroic Voice 2 (Non-harmful shouts are 20% more effective and/or last 10/20/30/40% longer. This

covers all shouts not included in "harmful shouts" that do not summon. "Elemental Fury" and "Slow

Time" only get a duration boost.)

Light Armor 30:

Agile Defender 2 (Light armor rating is increased by 20%)

Custom Fit (15% Armor bonus if wearing all light armor: Head, chest, hands, feet.)

Fingersmith 75/Expert:

Light Fingers 4 (The lockpicking sweet spot grows by 120%. Picking pockets is 40% easier. Note that

the pickpocketing bonus is a flat increase - a chance of 20 becomes 30, not 22.)

Nose For Coin (Find more gold in chests. The maximum gold added to chests depends on the chest and is either in the lower two- or three digit range.)

Treasure Hunter 1 (Increases the chance of finding special treasure, usually enchanted gear. Without this perk, the chance to find special loot in each container that may hold it is 1 - (x

6) with x = 0.98. The perk sets x to 0.95.)

Extra Pockets (Increases maximum carry weight by 100.)

Night Thief (Against sleeping targets, pickpocket chance is increased by 25%.)

Poisoned (If you reverse-pickpocket a poison into another humanoid's inventory, the poison will be triggered. Has special effects when used with "Adhesive Explosives" from "Alchemy")

Cutpurse (When pickpocketing gold, the success chance is increased by a flat 50%.)

Key Master (When pickpocketing keys, the success chance is increased by a flat 100%. If you pick a lock, you automatically generate a key to said lock.)

Snatch (You may pickpocket equipped weapons.)

Wayfarer 20:

Traveller 2 (You are 10% more resistant to frost. While in the wilds, you move 7% faster.)

Awareness (You can collect the bear traps scattered around Skyrim and place them. Placed bear traps have a 30% chance of breaking when triggered and can be used again if they don't break.)

Lore: Lesser Creatures (You acquire better knowledge about all kinds of deer, elks, foxes, rabbits, wolves, skeever, mudcrabs and slaughterfish.)

Immunization 1 (You are 25% more resistant against poisons and diseases.)

Conjuration 25:

Destruction 17:

Alteration 17:

Illusion 17:

Restoration 17:

Enchanting 30:

Enchanter 2 (All enchantments are 30% stronger.)

Soul Squeezer (Soul gems recover 25% more enchantment charge.)

Defensive Enchanter 1(Defensive enchantments on armor are 25% stronger. This covers enchantments that provide resistance and armor rating.)

Elemental Enchanter 1 (Fire, Frost and Shock enchantments on weapons are 25% stronger.)

Spells: Bound Shortbow, Summon Flame Atronach, Reanimation, Mark Of Decay, Transfer Essence, Mark Of Bound Spirits, Mark Of Power, Seven Souls


	26. The Boys 2016 Notes

Seguri

Padded Armor (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

(With Iron Plates) Base Armor: 10 (half of Hide Armor), Weight 3, Base Value: 200, Clothing

(Steel Armor) Base Armor: 31, Weight: 35, Value: 275, Heavy Armor

(Steel Cuffed Boots) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 8, Value: 55, Heavy Armor

(Steel Nordic Gauntlets) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 4, Value: 55, Heavy Armor

(Steel Helmet) Base Armor: 17, Weight: 5, Value: 125, Heavy Armor

(Imperial Sword) Base Damage: 8, Weight: 10, Value: 23

(Imperial Bow) Base Damage: 9, Weight: 8, Value: 90

(Steel Arrows) Base Damage: 10, Value 2

Backpack: +50 Carry weight

Bandolier: +35 Carry weight

Fur Cloak: Provides standard protection from cold, not enchanted.

(Silver Ring of Femininity) Base Armor: 0, Weight: 0.25, Value: 30, Men who wear this ring become women.

Steel Provides Standard Exposure protection but the Padded armor provides full.

Alchemy 17, Fingersmith 20, Light Weapons 30, Smithing 17, Sneak 50, Speechcraft 26, Heavy Weapons 16, Marksmenship 30, Enchanting 17, Wayfarer 17, Block 17, Light Armor 17, Heavy Armor 30, Conjuration 16, Destruction 16, Alteration 16, Illusion 16, Restoration 16

Vilann

Padded Armor (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

(With Iron Plates) Base Armor: 10 (half of Hide Armor), Weight 3, Base Value: 200, Clothing

(Imperial Sword) Base Damage: 8, Weight: 10, Value: 23

(Imperial Bow) Base Damage: 9, Weight: 8, Value: 90

(Steel Arrows) Base Damage: 10, Value 2

(Leather Armor) Base Armor: 26, Weight: 6, Value: 125, Light Armor

(Leather Boots) Base Armor: 7, Weight: 2, Value: 29, Light Armor

(Leather Bracers) Base Armor: 7, Weight: 2, Value: 25, Light Armor

(Leather Helmet) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 2, Value: 60, Light Armor

(Novice Robes) Weight: 1, Value 153, Clothing, Magicka regenerates 50% faster.

(Novice Hood) Weight: 0.5, Value 305, Clothing, Increases your Magicka by 30 points

Backpack: +50 Carry weight

Bandolier: +35 Carry weight

Gloves: Weight: 0.5, Value 1, Clothing

Fur Cloak of Frost: +15 Frost Resistance, full cold protection

(Silver Ring of Femininity) Base Armor: 0, Weight: 0.25, Value: 30, Men who wear this ring become women.

Leather Provides Standard Exposure protection

Abilities of Note: Gendermancy (Master Alteration), Polymorph (Master Alteration), Firebolt (Apprentice Destruction), Feather: Increases maximum carry weight by 50 for 10 minutes (Apprentice Alteration), Weaken Gravity: Everyone can jump 300% higher for a minute (Apprentice Alteration), Oakflesh (Novice Alteration)

Alchemy 17, Smithing 17, Heavy Weapons 17, Illusion 16, Restoration 16, Heavy Armor 16, Conjuration 16, Block 16, Speechcraft 20, Wayfarer 18, Enchanting 24, Fingersmith 20, Light Weapons 30, Sneak 50, Marksmenship 30, Light Armor 28, Destruction 30, Alteration 30

Guaron

Padded Armor (Unique product of Warmaiden's):

(With Iron Plates) Base Armor: 10 (half of Hide Armor), Weight 3, Base Value: 200, Clothing

(Steel Armor) Base Armor: 31, Weight: 35, Value: 275, Heavy Armor

(Steel Cuffed Boots) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 8, Value: 55, Heavy Armor

(Steel Nordic Gauntlets) Base Armor: 12, Weight: 4, Value: 55, Heavy Armor

(Steel Helmet) Base Armor: 17, Weight: 5, Value: 125, Heavy Armor

(Steel War Axe [x2]) Base Damage: 9, Weight: 12, Value: 55

(Orcish Bow) Base Damage: 10, Weight: 9, Value: 150

(Steel Arrows) Base Damage: 10, Value 2

Backpack: +50 Carry weight

Bandolier: +35 Carry weight

(Silver Ring of Femininity) Base Armor: 0, Weight: 0.25, Value: 30, Men who wear this ring become women.

Fur Cloak: Provides standard protection from cold, not enchanted.

Steel Provides Standard Exposure protection but the Padded armor provides full.

Alchemy 16, Fingersmith 20, Light Weapons 38, Smithing 16, Sneak 50, Speechcraft 30, Heavy Weapons 20, Marksmenship 30, Enchanting 16, Wayfarer 18, Block 16, Light Armor 16, Heavy Armor 30, Conjuration 16, Destruction 16, Alteration 16, Illusion 16, Restoration 16

Alfhed (Whiterun guard)

(Whiterun Guard's Armor) Base Armor: 23, Weight: 6, Value: 75, Light Armor

(Ancient Falmer Boots) Base Armor: 11, Weight: 2, Value: 190, Light Armor

(Ancient Falmer Gauntlets) Base Armor: 11, Weight: 2, Value: 190, Light Armor

(Whiterun Guard's Helmet) Base Armor: 11, Weight: 2, Value: 35, Light Armor

(Whiterin Guard's Shield) Base Armor: 17, Weight: 3, Value: 17, Heavy Shield

(Ancient Nord Sword) Base Damage: 8, Weight: 12, Value: 13

(Ancient Nord Bow) Base Damage: 8, Weight: 12, Value: 45

(Steel Arrows) Base Damage: 10, Value 2

(Silver Ring of Femininity) Base Armor: 0, Weight: 0.25, Value: 30, Men who wear this ring become women.

Fur Cloak: Provides standard protection from cold, not enchanted.

Backpack: +50 Carry weight

Bandolier: +35 Carry weight

Alchemy 16, Fingersmith 16, Light Weapons 36, Smithing 16, Sneak 18, Speechcraft 18, Heavy Weapons 18, Marksmenship 34, Enchanting 16, Wayfarer 20, Block 28, Light Armor 30, Heavy Armor 20, Conjuration 16, Destruction 16, Alteration 16, Illusion 16, Restoration 16

Farengar Secret-Fire

(Amulet of Akatosh) Weight: 1, Value: 89, Jewelery, Magicka regenerates 25% faster.

(Hooded Blue Mage Robes) Weight: 1, Value 153, Clothing, Magicka regenerates 50% faster.

(Boots of the Wizard) Weight 1, Value 153, Clothing, Magicka regenerates 20% faster.

(Silver Ring of Femininity) Base Armor: 0, Weight: 0.25, Value: 30, Men who wear this ring become women.

Fur Cloak: Provides standard protection from cold, not enchanted.

Abilities of Note: Firebolt (Apprentice Destruction), Stoneflesh (apprentice Alteration), Heal Other (Adept Restoration), Conjurer Familiar – Wolf (Novice Conjuration), Insight: Gives information about the difference between caster's and target's level. Only works on humanoids. (Novice Illusion)

Alchemy 16, Fingersmith 16, Light Weapons 16, Smithing 16, Sneak 18, Speechcraft 20, Heavy Weapons 16, Marksmenship 16, Enchanting 25, Wayfarer 20, Block 16, Light Armor 16, Heavy Armor 16, Conjuration 30, Destruction 40, Alteration 30, Illusion 16, Restoration 40


	27. Chapter 2016: The Companions

Chapter 2.016: The Companions

Nala was close to the ground, stalking forward like some giant feral cat, ears turning this way and that, nose sniffing the air as they maid their way west of Whiterun.

"What's with all the skulking about?" the former guards muses, she being the only one of the others now crouched and cautious, "gonna take forever to reach Bleakwind Basin at this rate."

"Best to follow her lead," Guaron cautious, "she has some of the sharpest senses you ever saw, keeps us from being ambushed Alfhed."

Alfhed pauses, looking around then drop into a crouch of his own, "I don't see any trouble but if you insi-"

Nala raised a hand to silence them as she sniffed the air, "There's something coming, Nala can hear it's movements just on the horizon but she can't smell them."

"Which means?"

"Which means it isn't living," Seguri notes as he draws his bow, "Undead, out in the fields though?"

Nala switched to a mix of her crossbow and shield weapon as the girls drew bows, Farengar readying a her Firebolt.

"That bow look ancient," Seguri notes as he glaces to Alfhed weapon of choice, a bow often only seen in the hands of Draugr.

"It's a memento of my adventuring days."

Nala fired off into the trees suddenly, "There!"

A moment later a skeleton shambled out toward them, a hail of arrows flying as pair of skeletons joined it.

"Behind me!" Alfhed called as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Nala their shields held up to hold off the flames as the girls, and Torygg, fired from cover behind them.

They didn't last long.

"Smell anything Nala?"

She shook her head as they moved to the skeletons and quickly collected their gear, "Which has Nala worried. Skeletons don't usually hunt one their own. There is usually a Necromancer behind them, but Nala doesn't smell anything."

"What else can reanimate the dead?"

"Vampires!"

A couple men charged their position, casting bolts of ice but Alfhed and Nala got their shield wall up quickly as the others launched arrows and firebolts. But these enemies were tougher, as the group circled around. The vampires quick counter by draining the life from the team with a powerful siphon spell. And considering how many of them there were they didn't need to drain much to fully revitalize themselves.

"IIZ!"

Until Nala's shout enveloped them in ice.

"Quick now, focus on the closest one before they thaw!"

The team nodded, the first vampire crumbling to dust and empty clothes just as the second thawed.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Only to be sent flying by Nala's follow up Shout, and to be reduced to dust before he even hit the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Farengar wondered.

"A bit shaken but fine," Seguri notes as the others nods. Nala still on guard.

"What is it?" Alfhed asked nervously.

"Right now? Nothing," Nala began to relax her stance, "Nala doesn't hear any trouble. She thinks we are safe for now."

Guaron and Vilann were already collecting what they could from the vampire dust piles as Nala started to walk onward.

"If you're going to be hanging around us," Seguri comments as he looks to Farengar and Alfhed, "we really need to get you two some better gear."

Alfhed look to his guard uniform curiously, "What's wrong with my uniform?"

"Nothing, if your fighting average bandits, but giants, vampires, necromancers, dragons, the kinds of things we face? You need something sturdier."

"Or Nala could just improve it when she get's back to Whiterun, maybe enchant it. Nothing wrong with the uniform a little tempering couldn't fix."

"If you have the skill I'll provide the coin."

Nala smiles as they keep moving, she had a more relaxed stance but was still listening to the area and sniffing the air, "Bleakwind Basin is not far, but Fighting Giants and Mammoths is not easy. And Nala needs to get close enough to use her Soup Trap claws. But that doesn't mean her friends need to get that close. Stay back and keep it busy at range and we might have a chance at this."

The girls nod as Nala slows, up ahead they could see the towering giants around the huge bone fire, two of them, and 3 Mammoths, as Nala switched back to her claws the girls spread out around her taking positions.

"This isn't going to be easy," Farengar notes as he focuses his magic and summons a ghostly wolf for aid.

Torygg takes up position by the familiar as Nala stalks in.

"Let me draw it's attention," Vilann whispers as he prepares a fire bolt, "Maybe we can just get one to focus on us."

Nala nods as the flame impacts into the side of the Giant who grunts and turns, shuffling toward him as the Familiar and Torygg engage, Nala flanking around behind as she avoids it's club and strikes with her claws, the girls opening with bow and spells.

"Crap! Nala Behind you!" Alfhed shout just in time for Nala to dodge the club of the second giant, and spin around on her heels.

"IIZ!"

Freezing them both in their tracks, at least for a moment as their assault forced on the first one.

"We aren't doing anything!"

"Just keep firing!"

"Torygg watch out!"

The spectral hound was not fast enough as one of the thawed giants club slammed down on him turning him into a pile of glowing dust and then turned toward Alfhed.

"He's coming our way!"

The familiar tried to intercept only to be destroyed the same way, forcing Nala to draw the Ebony Blade, hacking at the Giant's back side while remaining completely oblivious to her.

Only for the other Giant to bat her to the side, sending her sprawling and looking like someone had thrown a dragon at her.

Torygg's frost breath kept the giant from finishing the job, giving Nala time to get back to her feet and attack the Giant's back side, the Ebony Blade stealing life from the brute to restore her battered body with each blow. But the other was was directing his attention at her, flanking Nala and not giving her any room to dodge as she swung for the killing blow.

"FEIM!"

Only for it to pass harmlessly through her ethereal body. Not about to loose her chance she quickly ran up the first giant's club and leaps into the air as she became material again, the Ebony Blade removing the head of the Giant as it's soul was draw into one of the gem in her pack.

"One down!"

Only to be batted into a rock by the other giant before her feet were firm on the ground, leaving her close to passing out.

"Hold on!" Farengar shouts as she focuses her magic at Nala, her wounds and concussions healing under the power of his magic, magic that was quickly added to by Torygg's own healing magic.

A potion from her packs got her back in the fight as she got behind the other giant, her claws slicking swiftly into it's legs as it dropped to one knee. The combined attacks of the others finished the job as they all fell back panting and starting up at the sky.

"At least that's two right? How many more do we need?"

"Giants aren't the real target," Nala pants, "Nala needs the Mammoths most, but the Giants are hearty guardians."

"Are you serious? Giants aren't enough?"

Nala shook her head at Seguri, "What could possibly have a larger soul then a giant?"

"Nala already said, the Mammoths. But Mammoths are easy."

"Mammoths are easy?" Seguri says flabbergasted, "How can anyone say that?"

Nala stretched, getting to her feet and smirked, "Just watch."

Seguri wanted to protest but Nala was faster, charging in and tagging all 3 Mammoths with her claws before dancing around them. She continued to watch in mute shock even as the others provided cover fire.

"She's taking on 3 Mammoths in melee range...and winning...h-how is that possible?!"

The answer of course was right in front of her eyes, Nala was swift on her feet, able to run circles around the mammoths who took forever to turn to strike her, it didn't matter if it was 3 or 30 they couldn't move fast enough to catch her. Granted they took a hell of a beating compared to the Giants, and even as she added in her own arrows she couldn't see how any of them, Nala included, could take down one in a reasonable amount of time. But under the combined assault of Nala, herself, Vilann, Guaron, Alfhed, Torygg, and Farengar, it was a lot more likely.

Still the battle took forever and it left them all exhausted, and with night upon them. And Seguri just did not have the energy to set up their tents, let alone even think about starting a cooking fire. Nor did it look like any of the others were ready either.

"I hope that's all we need because I don't know how many more I got in me," He says as he slips off the ring as Nala loots the chest in the center of the camp, "I can't even get the energy to pitch tent."

"Agreed. That was exhausting."

Nala nods, "She will need to hit another Giant Camp before we return to Whiterun but there are other priority along our path north and west, we will not need to fight more giants for a few days."

She took a long breath as she gathered some magic in her hands, "But Nala think you are all right, she is too tired to pitch tent, so what better time to test out Ri'Dat's spell."

All eyes were on her as she cast the energy at the ground, as it formed they were shocked to see a canvas tent form, one large enough for two people at the most, the disappointment was palpable.

"This is suppose to protect an entire caravan?"

"Nala does not understand? Maybe she just isn't strong enough?" Approaching the opening she took a moment to walk around the perimeter and shrugged, "Maybe more can fit inside then it appears?" Stepping into the opening a moment later Nala vanished.

"What the?"

"Where did she?"

And then a moment later she appeared about just outside the opening, a wide grin on her face, "Nala think you have to this this to believe it!"

Before turning right back around, stepping over the threshold, and vanishing again.

Confusion crossed the faces of the party as they all looked to one another for some sign of explanation, with a shrug Guaron took a moment to look at her fellows and then stepped forward and vanished.

"Unbelievable!"

Guaron found herself a moment later inside less of a tent and more of a house. The walls and ceiling were canvas but a quick look around showed 2 levels, off to her Right were food stores and a cooking spit, and to her left were some mannequins, a fireplace and picnic tables, and string ahead the tent continued on to a set of beds and a closed off chamber, a set of stairs up to the second level, and what looked like a blacksmith's shop with forge, smelter, tanning rack and more mannequins to the back.

"Nala knows, yes? Who would ever have suspected Ri'Dat knew of such a spell." Nala said emerging from the closed room on right just as the rest of the party started to file in.

"This isn't a tent," Vilann exclaimed, "This is a city!"

Nala laughs, "We can explore the nuances of the tent in the morning," she yawned as she slipped back into the master bedroom, waving to the bedroom across from her where 4 beds were arranged, "For now pick a bed and get to sleep."

Nala paused coming back out of the Master bedroom as the others gathered around the dorm area, "She is sorry there is only 4 beds," then paused and looked back in the master bedroom, "The master bed is large enough for two...she can...sleep on her bed roll by the forge."

"Don't be ridiculous," Guaron protests, "We have our own bedrolls, we'll figure out who sleeps on the floor, it's your tent, you take the master bed."

"Is this what everyone thinks, yes?"

The girls, now slipping off their rings all slowly nodded, Seguri the first to pipe in, "You guys can have the beds, I'll sleep on the floor."

Vilann watching Seguri as his eyes lingered on Nala, 'the floor, right, until we're all asleep then you'll slip into Nala's room,' his gaze sweeping around as he tried to find a solution, "Oh hey since your bed is so large why don't you let Torygg sleep next to you!"

Nala smiles, as she pets the phantom hound, "That is a great idea! It is not often Nala can spend a quiet night with her protector!"

Torygg barked happily as Nala and him vanished into the bedroom, Seguri casting a dark look at Vilann who shrugged innocently as he took of his cloak and tossed it to Seguri, "You can borrow my cloak, it has an enchantment against frost remember? Should keep you extra warm."

"How kind of you, old friend," Seguri forced a smile.

"I'll join you on the floor," Guaron interrupts, "Not big on idle comfort when on the road, and we are still technically on the road."

"It's settled then," Farengar cuts to the chase as he takes of one the beds, "We have a long journey ahead of us so I suggest we all get some sleep, good night."

"Good night."

Awakening well rested the party enjoyed a large breakfast and explored their strange little magic tent a bit before exiting the main door.

Into the middle of a blizzard...And a dragon.

"How did we not hear this?" Farengar howls as the group spread out trying to stay out of the dragons attack range.

"This is why I hate magic," Guaron counters as she launches another arrow.

"Don't blame the magic, blame the mage," Vilann began before catching a hurt look from Nala, "and by that I mean the creator of the spell, the ORIGINAL creator, not Ri'Dat."

"Get down here and fight Nala like a real warrior you coward!"

"If only there was a spell that could ground a dragon," Vilann mused as she launched a firebolt.

"FUS...RO DAH!"

Dragons were not like lesser creatures even under the power of the Thu'um, a Shout, which itself was dragon tongue, the effect was far from pronounced, where as the Unrelenting Force could send others flying for a dragon it, at most, staggered it, made it fumble a moment.

But a moment staggered was still a moment they were not under assault, arrows, bolts, and spells flew, the dragon circling before coming around to land.

"Keep away from it's mouth and tail!" Guaron shouted as he charged forward, "Nala it's up to us!"

"Nala will follow!"

"There has to be a better way to take down a dragon!" Seguri moans as he unloads arrow after arrow.

The dragon was about to shout just as Vilann's firebolt hit, breaking it's focus, "There's your opening, don't waste it!"

Guaron dug in with his axes as Nala quickly switched to one of her shields, slamming it into the maw of the dragon to keep it's focus broken, "Nala declares, no more shouting for you!"

"With me Vilann, maybe if we combine our magics we can end this quickly!" Farengar suggested as he held out his hand.

Vilann nodded the two intertwining their fingers as they gathered the magic between them. The Firebolt they released with larger then any they could do alone.

"Guaron! Nala! Duck and Cover!"

The ball hit as the two warriors leap for cover, the dragon howling as it threw back it's head and then slummed dead.

Nala shuddered as it's soul passed into her, shivering as she flexed her hands, her body feeling stiffer, heavier.

"Let's get back into the tent and wait out the storm!" Alfhed suggested, putting his arm against the Nala's back as he rushed her back into the tent.

"You alright Nala?" Seguri asked in concern, seeing her still staring at her hands.

"Huh? Oh? Nala is sorry..."

"Is there a problem?" Farengar wonders.

"N-No not really...it's just...when Nala absorbs a dragon's soul it's almost as if she feels it inside her, it is as if the dragon blood in her is trying to come to the surface."

"Are you saying your turning into a dragon?" Seguri back away slowly.

"N-No!" Nala shakes her head defiantly, "Yes! Nala means..." she takes a long breath, "Nala has found Word Walls before, and they have imparted to her pieces of new Thu'ums. But she needs a dragon's soul in order to draw out that power and use it. Nala has run out of words hiding in the back of her mind but now has another dragon soul burning in her system. She is sure she will feel better once she learns of a new Word upon which to turn that power."

Torygg whimpers, and Nala smiles warmly petting him, "Nala will be fine."

"We'll have to keep an eye out for more word wall then."

As the group took seats to wait out the storm Seguri found himself staring long and hard at Nala, "That power is amazing though. Do you think you could teach us to Shout?"

Nala found her gaze back on her hands but her gaze, and tone was distant, "While it is true that any Nord, or man, mer, or beast could in theory learn The Way of the Voice. The Greybeards have a code of non violence and non interference. And Nala is far from a master, she is an exception because she is Dovahkiin but she is sure if Seguri were to travel to High Hrothgar Master Arngeir would turn you away if all you sought was a weapon against dragons, they learned there lesson about treading carefully after Ulfric Stormcloak. Still even if they were to take you it takes years even to master the most basic of The Way of the Voice. It is not something one picks up in an afternoon or a couple months."

"That's a pity," Guaron muses, "Even if we could only learn one shout, or even just part of one it would make protecting ourselves, and our friends, that much easier."

"It's worth a shout though, isn't it? Maybe Nala could say something in our defense."

"Nala can try," she sighs, "but she can not make promises."

"Alright," Vilann says pushing to his feet, heading for the door, "Well we aren't going to accomplish anything waiting here, and that storm seems pretty fierce. You guys willing to give me a hand?"

"A hand with what?" Guaron wonders.

"We have a dead dragon outside, and time to kill. I say we drag it in here and work with Nala to field dress it. It would be good experience."

Guaron chuckles, Farengar laughs out right, Alfhed just looks confused.

"Come on new guy," Seguri smiles as he joins the others, "Time for you to learn a few tricks about the art of hunting."


End file.
